No Siempre Es Amor
by annie hermy potter
Summary: Gracias al trato hecho con Ron sangre pura y Slytherin por tradición, Harry intentará conquistar a Ginny la chica más popular de Hogwarts, a cambio ayudará a Ron a conquistar a Hermione su mejor amiga TODO LO REFERENTE A HP ES PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING.
1. Regresando a Hogwarts

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. TODO LO REFERENTE A HARRY POTTER ES PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING Y DE WARNER BROS. **

**REGRESANDO A HOGWARTS**

-Harry! Vamos, ya es tarde, apenas nos va a dar tiempo de llegar!- percibió una voz distante. Abrió los ojos lentamente y con un poco de dificultad ya que los rayos del sol comenzaban a invadir la habitación. Se froto los ojos, tomo las gafas de su repisa y se las puso, aunque volvió a recostarse

-Harry James Potter no me hagas subir a tu habitación!- se escucho la voz de Lily desde la planta baja de la casa

-Ya voy mamá- contestó con un poco de cansancio y se levanto, de pronto recordó que día era: primero de septiembre, hoy iniciaba su último curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ahora entendía la urgencia de su madre, miró el reloj y se levantó de un salto, apenas tendría tiempo de darse un baño rápido y desayunar.

Después de una pequeña ducha bajo rápidamente, Lily y James terminaban de poner la mesa para el desayuno

-Por fin bajas- dijo Lily apenas lo vio entrar

-Lo siento- dijo sentándose en la mesa

-Es increíble que hasta el día de hoy te quedes dormido, no sé como haces para despertarte cada mañana en el colegio

-Seguramente Neville tiene que despertarlo no? O Hermione tiene que subir por ti y guiarte hasta el salón de clases, no me extrañaría- comento James mientras se sentaba y tomaba "El Profeta"

-No es para tanto- contesto Harry adormilado

-Pues apenas tenemos tiempo de desayunar, dejarte en la estación e irnos al trabajo- contesto Lily nerviosa sentándose y tomando una rebanada de pan tostado. James Potter trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, mientras que Lily trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, ambos en el Ministerio de Magia. Eran una familia de clase media, no tenían comodidades pero tenían lo necesario para vivir. Harry adoraba a sus padres, y aunque no podía negar que le hubiera gustado tener hermanos, gracias a Neville y Hermione no se sentía solo, los quería mucho a los dos.

-Vamos Evans tranquilízate, cada año pasa lo mismo y siempre llegamos a tiempo- dijo James mirándola por encima del periódico

-Pero…

-Papá tiene razón, tranquila, subiré a ese tren a tiempo

-Esta bien, pero debemos apurarnos, ya que será tu último año en Hogwarts- añadio Lily dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada severa- me gustaría que subieras al tren sin que esté en movimiento.

Harry asintió y miró a James, quien aprovecho que Lily no lo veía para girar los ojos y sonreír de manera cómplice con su hijo.

Llegaron a King's Cross con tiempo de sobra y bastante tranquilos, nada que ver con los años anteriores en los que Harry había tirado a varias personas al intentar cruzar la barrera, o que por poco olvidaba su baúl o peor, había subido todas sus cosas y el estaba aún en la estación. Si no hubiera sido porque Hermione y Neville lo habían ayudado a subir, se hubiera perdido de su tercer año en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, es hora de irme- dijo Harry despidiéndose de sus padres

-Cuídate mucho- dijo su mamá dándole un abrazo- nos veremos en las vacaciones

-Nos vemos- dijo James mientras abrazaba a su hijo - salúdanos a Hermione y Neville, ya deben de estar dentro del tren

-Seguro- dijo Harry despidiéndose con una sonrisa y subiendo al tren con dificultad a causa de Hedwig, su lechuza, y su baúl- hasta vacaciones!- grito desde el tren dirigiéndoles una última sonrisa ante sus padres antes de adentrarse en los pasillos.

Se dirigió al vagón de prefectos, supuso que Hermione ya estaba ahí, aunque no la vio, solo observó que su baúl y Crookshanks, su gato, estaban ahí.

-Harry!- gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó y pudo distinguir a Hermione Granger que ya llevaba la túnica rojo y dorada y la insignia de prefecta relucía en su pecho- Por fin te encuentro, donde te habías metido?- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-Acabo de llegar- contesto el correspondiendo al abrazo de su mejor amiga

-No me digas que se te hizo tarde?- dijo con una voz sarcástica mientras rompía el abrazo

-Sabes que eso de la puntualidad no se me da mucho- le dijo el sonriendo

-Que si lo sabré…

-Mis papás te mandaron saludos porque no te vieron

-Si! que lastima, me hubiera encantado verlos pero llegue temprano y fui a ver a Luna

-Como esta?- preguntó Harry. A pesar de ser una Ravenclaw y un año menor que ellos, Luna era la mejor amiga de Hermione así que pasaba algún tiempo con ella, aunque no le importaba ya que le caía muy bien.

-Muy bien, la deje muy bien acompañada con Neville por cierto- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Que tanto se traerán esos dos?- preguntó Harry

-Hay Harry no es evidente? Tu debes saberlo, Neville es tu mejor amigo, acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo mira a Luna?

-Pues…- balbuceó Harry- yo… tal vez un poco…

-De verdad que eres un caso perdido- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos- pero basta de plática, tenemos que vigilar los pasillos durante el trayecto

-Claro, dame un segundo y me cambio- contestó Harry

Tardo solo unos minutos en mover con la túnica puesta y comenzaron a patrullar los pasillos. En el camino se encontraron con Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Ernie MacMillan y Hannah About prefectos de Hufflepuff. En uno de los corredores pudieron observar a Pansy Parkinson y a Ron Weasley, los prefectos de Slytherin.

Ron estaba hablando animadamente con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, jugando con su insignia de prefecto, mientras que Pansy veía la nueva edición de Corazón de Bruja con Ginny Weasley. Era el grupo más popular de Hogwarts, ya que en él se encontraban integrantes de las familias más importantes en el mundo mágico, sobre todo los Weasley y los Malfoy, familias sangre pura y Slytherins por tradición.

Al ver a Ginny Harry retrocedió un paso y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, desde hace tres años estaba loco por ella. Ginny Weasley no se distinguía por su inteligencia, más bien era la típica chica popular y superficial que se emocionaba leyendo revistas de modas, que criticaba a todos los que considerara inferiores a ella y que hacía una tragedia porque se le había roto una uña o porque veía que alguien traía su misma ropa.

Hermione rodó los ojos al ver la cara de tonto que ponía Harry al verla, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una poderosa poción de amor, estaba tan acostumbrada a esas expresiones…

-Veo que hay cosa que no cambian- dijo Hermione- cuando vas a superar tu enamoramiento por Ginny?

-No solo es enamoramiento- contestó Harry después de unos segundos aun aturdido por volver a ver a Ginny - es amor de verdad- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Creí que ya no te importaba…

-Claro que me importa- la interrumpió mirándola de nuevo- y más que nunca, es nuestro último año Hermione, tengo que salir con ella

-Eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero debo ser sincera, creo que lo mejor sería que entendieras que eso no va a pasar- dijo con un tono tranquilo

-Porque no?- contesto él un poco molesto

-Por varias razones, Harry- Hermione comenzó a hablar con paciencia- nunca has hablado con ella, ni siquiera te voltea a ver, ni a ti ni a nadie que crea que no es digna de ella, es una Weasley, sabes como son, se sienten los dueños del colegio junto con todo su grupo- añadió señalando discretamente hacia donde estaban ellos- y chicos como tú o chicas como las que siguen a Ron les reafirman el enorme ego que tienen, eso sin contar que al parecer Ginny sale con Draco y que son Slytherins- añadió como si fuera lo más obvio

-Pues eso no es del todo cierto- replico Harry- y la clara muestra eres tú, Ron te ha invitado a salir algunas veces y nunca lo aceptas

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Hermione con altivez- es obvio que solo quiere salir conmigo porque soy de las chicas que no cumplen sus caprichos ni que lo alaban todo el día

-Pero…

-Personas como Draco y Ginny están genéticamente predestinadas para estar juntos Harry y siempre será asi, y la verdad no quiero seguir hablando de eso, mejor vámonos, tenemos que cumplir con las funciones de prefecto ya que los de Slytherin no lo hacen- dijo Hermione con fastidio finalizando el tema y comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde ellos estaban.

Harry miro a Ginny por unos segundos más, pensando… Hermione tenía razón y lo sabía, sabía que Ginny no se iba a fijar en alguien como él, un sangre mestiza que no era popular ni mucho menos, pero aun asi estaba hipnotizado por su belleza, y mantenía la esperanza de que ella lo volteara a ver un día. Cuando reparo en la ausencia de Hermione, se apresuró a alcanzarla.

…

-Asi que ni siquiera irán al vagón de prefectos?- pregunto Blaise. Ginny y Pansy habían oído que Samantha Leery había ido de vacaciones a París y traía accesorios de ultima moda y habían corrido, literalmente, a verlos.

-No, que flojera- dijo Ron despeinándose el cabello - para eso están los otros, que hagan nuestro trabajo- añadió despectivamente

-Buena idea- dijo Draco sonriendo- y que hiciste en vacaciones?

-Lo de siempre viajar por algunas partes del mundo, conocí a muchas chicas lindas, y no se me fue viva ninguna- contestó sonriendo con suficiencia

-Seguro- replicó Draco con sarcasmo mientras Blaise se reía

-Que les parece tan gracioso?- dijo Ron molesto, odiaba que se burlaran de el, era un Weasley, y por lo general lo que hacían todos era reverenciar sus pasos y celebrar cualquier cosa que realizaba. La burla hacía el era algo que no estaba permitido, ni siquiera si venían de sus mejores amigos.

-Sabemos que eres bueno con las chicas Ron, pero tampoco te creas el conquistador por excelencia- dijo Blaise después de reírse.

-Claro que lo soy, acaso no traigo muertas a todas las chicas de la escuela?

-No a todas, hay una chica que se te ha resistido durante algún tiempo- dijo Draco burlón.

Ron hizo una mueca, sabía de quien estaba hablando, esa chica… Granger… se le había resistido durante algunos meses, y eso lo molestaba mucho, no es que le importara ni mucho menos, pero era un golpe bajo a su ego, no se lo decía a nadie, pero ella se había convertido en un reto personal que tendría que cumplir, tendría que salir con ella solo para demostrar que nadie, nadie le decía que no a Ron Weasley.

-Ya había pensado en eso, y tengo un plan para hacer que eso cambie

-De verdad te importa tanto esa chica?- preguntó Blaise con sorpresa

-Claro que no- contesto Ron con sinceridad- solo quiero divertirme con ella, sabes que no me tomo a ninguna chica en serio

-Y que es lo que piensas hacer?

-Ya lo verán- dijo sonriendo. Sabía muy bien lo que tendría que hacer. Su plan no tenía falla, tendría que utilizar a Ginny y a Potter el mejor amigo de Granger pero no le importaba, siempre que cumpliera con su objetivo.

…

Después de cumplir con sus funciones de prefecto hasta esos momentos, Harry y Hermione fueron a buscar a Luna y Neville, esperando no ser inoportunos. Los encontraron muy animados hablando en un compartimiento, solo estaban ellos

-Hola chicos!- los saludo Hermione entrando al vagón

-Que hay amigo!- dijo Neville saludando a Harry con una palmada en la espalda- pensé que no te vería hasta llegar a Hogwarts

-También yo- contestó Harry sentándose y comiendo una rana de chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa- pero ya sabes cómo es Hermione, quería que todo estuviera perfecto antes de venir

-Y te extraña?- intervino Luna- es Hermione, siempre ha sido así y no va a cambiar

-Por si no se acuerdan estoy aquí- dijo Hermione desde su asiento

-Lo sabemos, y justo por eso lo decimos- dijo Luna antes de reírse.

Después de eso el viaje fue bastante corto, solo pudieron comentar que hicieron en las vacaciones ya que estaban por llegar y ni Luna ni Neville se habían puesto las túnicas. Harry y Hermione se dirigieron de nuevo a su compartimento para ajustar detalles de todo lo que tendrían que hacer.

Caminaron por los pasillos casi vacios, hablando animadamente cuando de repente Harry chocó con alguien

-Lo siento- dijo Harry mecánicamente, cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a Ginny Weasley mirándolo enfadada

-Porque no te fijas por dónde vas tarado? Muévete que quiero pasar!- añadió empujándolo mientras le dirigía una mirada de profundo desprecio y siguió con su camino. Harry maldijo por lo bajo mientras Hermione solo observaba

-Bueno, al menos ya me dirigió la palabra- dijo mirando a Hermione con mirada suplicante -algo es algo- fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras emprendían de nuevo su camino.

Hermione decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

…

Ginny llego al compartimento de los Slytherin visiblemente molesta

-Que te paso hermanita? Se termino tu lápiz labial o viste que alguien trae tu misma ropa?- preguntó Ron con sarcasmo

-Quien tiene mi misma ropa?- cuestionó sobresaltada olvidando por completo el incidente anterior

-Nadie- dijo Pansy negando con la cabeza- te aseguró que ya lo habría visto y te habría dicho de inmediato para que te cambiaras

-Menos mal- dijo Ginny suspirando de alivio- y tu idiota- añadió dirigiéndose a Ron- no juegues con eso -dijo fulminándolo con la mirada mientras se sentaba junto a Draco.

-Si lo que digas- dijo Ron ignorándola por completo

-Ron- dijo Pansy con voz dulzona acercándose a el- creo que debemos de hacer acto de presencia como prefectos, vamos?- Pregunto extendiendo la mano hacía el

-No tengo ganas, además estamos por llegar a Hogwarts, que se encarguen los demás hasta que termine la ceremonia de selección- contesto indiferente mientras tomaba una revista de quidditch

-Seguro lo que digas- contesto Pansy en voz baja y un poco decepcionada tomando asiento de nuevo. Siempre hacía lo que Ron decía.

…

Llegaron a Hogwarts sin mayores incidentes. Harry, Hermione y Neville se despidieron de Luna ya que ella tenía que ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw, Neville se adelanto a la mesa de Gryffindor mientras que Harry y Hermione ayudaban a guiar a los nuevos alumnos al Gran Comedor.

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, igual que las de los años anteriores, la ceremonia de selección, el recibimiento de los nuevos alumnos en cada una de las casas y la deliciosa comida en la cena de bienvenida.

Harry no podía evitar mirar a la mesa de Slytherin en donde Ginny hablaba animadamente con sus amigas y se miraba en el espejo cada cinco minutos, espejo que nunca faltaba en sus manos

-Harry sigues con lo mismo?- pregunto Neville mientras se servía más pastel de calabaza. Conocía de sobra la obsesión de Harry por Ginny Weasley.

-Si- contesto Hermione por el ya que Harry no daba señales de haberlo oído- creo que esta peor que antes

-No creo que sea posible

-Pues créelo- replico Hermione

-Dejen de molestarme- dijo Harry centrando su atención en sus dos mejores amigos

-Harry, cuando vas a reaccionar? Ella no se va a fijar en ti- dijo Neville con impaciencia

-Dejen de decirme eso, este es mi último año, al menos quisiera intentarlo

-Si te decimos esto no es por molestarte Harry, es para evitar que salgas herido- dijo Hermione

-Esta bien, solo les pido por favor, que ya no me digan nada si?

-De acuerdo- dijo Neville, sabía que era un paso perdido- ya decidieron que van a estudiar por fin?- pregunto cambiando de tema

-Yo quiero estudiar Derecho Mágico- dijo Hermione- pase los TIMOS necesarios, asi que no creo que haya problema

-Yo quiero ser Auror- dijo Harry más animado- para asi poder trabajar en el Ministerio- y tu Neville? Si quieres estudiar Herbología?

-Si- contestó entusiasmado- la profesora Sprout me dijo que tengo aptitudes para la Herbolaria y sabes que esa asignatura es mi favorita, hasta obtuve un Extraordinario en el TIMO. Entonces mañana temprano tenemos que ir con McGonagall para que apruebe y arme los horarios

-Seguro- contesto Hermione- ya quiero empezar este curso, es nuestro último año chicos, quien sabe que sorpresas nos deparará.

La cena termino poco después, Harry y Hermione ayudaron a guiar a los pequeños y nerviosos Gryffindors de primero hacia la Sala Común. Ron y Pansy hicieron lo propio con los Slytherins, aunque se veía que Ron lo hacía de mala gana ya que ignoraba a los pequeños y cuando no lo hacía, los regañaba por cualquier cosa.

-Por fin terminamos- dijo Harry cansado casi una hora después. Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea junto con Hermione y Neville

-Si, por fin- contestó Hermione-creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir, mañana será el primer día de clases y debemos estar despiertos

-Si claro- dijo Harry

-Nos vemos mañana entonces chicos, que descansen

-Igualmente Herms- dijo Harry mientras Hermione se despedía con la mano y subía al dormitorio de las chicas.

-Pues yo le haré caso a Hermione- dijo Neville levantándose del sillón- tiene razón, no quiero que McGonagall o Sprout me regañen en el primer día de clases, vienes?

-Subiré en un rato, hasta mañana

-Descansa- dijo Neville subiendo al dormitorio de los chicos.

Harry se acomodo en el sillón viendo el crispar de las llamas en la chimenea, no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny y en todo lo que Hermione y Neville le habían dicho, aunque en realidad no importaba, no le importaba si Ginny Weasley era solo una obsesión por ser la chica más popular del colegio o si sentía algo más profundo por ella, era su último año y al menos intentaría salir con ella, si no era ahora no podría ser nunca.

Pasaron pocos segundos o eso le pareció, cuando vio que el reloj que le habían regalado sus padres por cumplir la mayoría de edad marcaba las dos de la mañana, así que decidió irse al dormitorio, se acostó y pronto se fue quedando dormido.

Hermione tenía razón, era su último año, quien sabe que sorpresas depararía.


	2. Trato Hecho

**TRATO HECHO**

Harry caminaba solo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, había pasado ya una semana desde que habían iniciado el nuevo año escolar. Neville había ido cerca de la torre de astronomía donde iba a encontrarse con Luna y Hermione había ido a la biblioteca a terminar un ensayo de Historia del Derecho Mágico , así que prefirió dar un paseo cerca del lago, no le apetecía nada estar rodeado de libros.

-Hey Potter!- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó instintivamente y pudo ver a Ron Weasley dirigiéndose hacia el

-Me hablas a mi?- pregunto sorprendido, ya que Ron nunca le había hablado

-Creo que eres el único Potter por aquí no?- contesto con fanfarronería

-Que quieres?- preguntó el con fastidio por la forma en que Ron le respondió

-Tranquilo, no vengo a molestarte, al contrario, vengo a hacerte un gran favor

-No creo necesitar nada de ti- contestó Harry incómodo

-Pues yo creo que sí, de hecho creo que ambos podemos ayudarnos dadas las circunstancias

-No sé de lo que hablas

-Hablo de tu amiga Granger, necesito que me ayudes a conquistarla- dijo Ron, no lo pedía con un favor, más bien como una orden

-Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero ayudarte a que salgas con Hermione?

-Que si me ayudas, yo puedo ayudarte a que salgas con Ginny- contestó despacio

-Yo no quiero salir con Ginny- replicó Harry a la defensiva, aunque no evitó ponerse rojo

-Claro que sí, he visto la cara de idiota que pones cada que se te acerca, pero no te sientas mal, no eres el único que babea por mi hermana. Bueno, es todo lo que quería decirte asi que me voy, piénsalo y si decides aceptar y ayudarme a que salga con Granger, yo te ayudare a que salgas con Ginny, avísame cuando lo decidas Larry- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Me llamo Harry- dijo Harry entre molesto y confundido

-Si como sea- añadió Ron sin mirar atrás mientras cruzaba los terrenos del colegio.

Harry se sentó bajo un árbol cerca del lago pensando, dos voces hablaban sin cesar dentro de su cabeza… _Ron te podría ayudar a salir con Ginny..._ Pero a Hermione no le agrada Ron… _pero podrás salir con Ginny…_ pero Hermione es mi amiga y no le voy a imponer a Ron… _pero podrías salir con Ginny! _

Se levantó casi corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Ron, lo encontró hablando con un chico de Slytherin cuyo nombre no conocía

-Ron- lo llamó con un poco de timidez

Ron lo miró y sonrió de lado, sabía que Potter no podía resistir la tentación de salir con Ginny.

-Hablamos luego- le dijo al chico que asintió y se fue rápidamente, sin replicar

-Ya tomaste una decisión Larry?

-Me llamo Harry- repitió- y si, voy a ayudarte a que salgas con Hermione

-Lo sabía, entonces yo también te ayudaré con Ginny

-Pero ella no sale con Draco?- pregunto confundido

-Aun no- contestó Ron hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos- pero no te preocupes, ya te dije que te voy a ayudar

-De acuerdo, pero, qué vamos a hacer?

-Te diré luego, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, cuando tenga algo planeado yo te busco, eso sí, no hables de esto con nadie de acuerdo?

-No le diré a nadie- dijo negando con la cabeza- solo quiero preguntarte algo, tu, quieres a Hermione en serio verdad? No vas a jugar con ella?- no quería poner a su amiga en una situación en la que tuviera que sufrir por Ron

-No- contesto el sonriendo mientras le palmeaba el hombro- asi que tranquilo Potter, que ambos saldremos beneficiados de todo esto

-Eso espero- dijo Harry

-Trato hecho?- dijo Ron ofreciéndole la mano

Harry titubeo por unos segundos, pero estrecho la mano de Ron

-Trato hecho- contestó y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago- bueno… entonces nos vemos después- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio

-Si, te aviso cualquier cosa y ya sabes, no le comentes esto a nadie- repitió

-Adios- dijo Harry comenzando a caminar dejando a un Ron sonriente _lo sabía_ pensó _ahora si Granger, caéras igual que todas, nadie le dice que no a Ron Weasley_

-Hola Ron!- grito Rosalie, una chica de Slytherin, que estaba cerca del lago

-Hola hermosa- dijo seductoramente acercándose a ella. No recordaba su nombre pero no le importaba

-Me extrañaste?- dijo la chica con voz dulzona

-Claro que si- contesto mientras la tomaba por la cintura- que te parece si vamos a otro lugar más privado?

-Encantada- dijo emocionada mientras Ron la guiaba hacia los terrenos solitarios del colegio.

_Hiciste bien Harry_ se decía a sí mismo _es la oportunidad que estabas esperando, por fin podrás salir con Ginny!_

-Termine por fin- dijo Hermione alcanzándolo mientras caminaba a la sala común, Harry que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar la voz de Hermione- que te pasa, estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien, solo que me asustaste

-Lo note- contesto Hermione- venías como perdido en tus pensamientos, ya ni siquiera te pregunto en qué o en _quien_ estabas pensando- añadió haciendo énfasis en el "quien"

-Entonces terminaste el ensayo?- preguntó Harry tratando de cambiar el tema

-Si, iba a buscar a Luna, sabes donde esta?

-Creo que iba a ver a Neville cerca de su sala común- dijo Harry despeinándose el cabello, una costumbre que tenía

-Claro! Me lo comento en la mañana, se me olvido

-Crees que pase algo más entre ellos?- preguntó Harry mientras comenzaban a caminar instintivamente hacia la sala común

-Estoy segura de ello- contestó a Hermione- conozco a Luna, y se que siente lo mismo que Neville, ojala así fuera siempre

-De que hablas?

-Ojala el amor fuera así de simple, siempre correspondido

-Lo dices como si sufrieras penas de amores- dijo Harry confundido

-No necesariamente- contestó Hermione nerviosa

-Entonces…

-Mira hay vienen los chicos- interrumpió Hermione señalando la entrada del castillo. Neville y Luna se dirigían hacia ellos

-Venía a buscarte Herms, supuse que ya habías terminado tu tarea

-Si, ya termine por fin

-Bueno, vamos a comer algo no?- preguntó Neville

-Si, ya es hora- dijo Harry y los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Luna tenía la costumbre de sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor durante la comida, Hermione también lo hacía algunas veces en la mesa de Ravenclaw, por lo que ya no era extraño verlas en ambas mesas, aunque al principio no lo veían nada bien. Era el turno de que Luna se sentara en la mesa junto con los Gryffindor.

Cuando iban entrando al Gran Comedor, Harry vio a al grupo de Slytherin que se estaban sentado en su mesa, Ron al verlos le dirigió una mirada significativa y una sonrisa maliciosa. De pronto Harry ya no se sintió tan seguro del trato que había hecho.

-Te noto raro desde que te encontré en los terrenos, estas bien Harry?- le preguntó Hermione preocupada

-Estoy bien- dijo tratando de sonar normal forzando una sonrisa.

Hermione lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que mentía, pero decidió no insistir más en el tema. Luna y Neville ya habían comenzado a comer y Harry seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez que todo saldría bien y que no pasaría nada malo y sobre todo, deseando con todo su ser no arrepentirse de esa gran e impulsiva decisión.


	3. Conociendote

**CONOCIENDOTE**

Harry avanzo lentamente y sin muchas ganas hacia el campo de quidditch ya que Ron lo había citado ahí. Se paro enfrente del campo que ya estaba vació, supuso que ya había terminado el entrenamiento y que Ron no tardaría en llegar (o eso esperaba)

Observo el campo, realmente adoraba el quidditch pero ni siquiera había hecho el intento de pertenecer al equipo de Gryffindor, aunque sabía que tendría posibilidades como buscador; era muy bueno volando, solía jugar quidditch con sus padres en vacaciones pero la sola idea de pertenecer al equipo se le hacía aterradora, y hasta cierto punto inconcebible debido a su timidez.

-Hola Larry- lo saludo Ron cerca del campo de quidditch. Ron aun portaba el uniforme, era guardián y capitán del equipo de Slytherin y estaba un poco sucio y sudado debido al arduo entrenamiento que tenían cada semana. El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin era el mejor de Hogwarts, debido al empeño que ponía Ron en el equipo.

-Me llamó Harry- dijo Harry con impaciencia, _de verdad era tan tarado como para no recordar su nombre?_

-Ya viste el tablero de anuncios?- preguntó Ron, sin dar señales de haberlo oído - el sábado que viene habrá una salida a Hogsmeade, yo ire con Granger y te conseguiré una cita con Ginny.

-En serio?- pregunto Harry sorprendido. A pesar de haber acordado con Ron que se ayudarían mutuamente para conquistar a Ginny y Hermione, realmente no había esperado que cumpliera su promesa.

-Sí ese es el plan, me dirás todo lo que me pueda servir para la cita y yo haré lo mismo con Ginny

-De acuerdo- contestó Harry cada vez más nervioso

-Pues empieza a decirme todo sobre Granger- dijo medio recargándose en su escoba

-Creo que sería un buen comienzo si la llamarás por su nombre…

-De acuerdo- dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos- dime todo lo que sepas sobre Hermione- añadió despacio mientras se quitaba un poco del cabello de la frente que le impedía ver

-Pues- dijo Harry reflexionando- pues Hermione es hija única aunque siempre deseo tener hermanos, se lleva muy bien con sus padres que son dentistas…

-"Den" qué?- preguntó Ron confundido. Harry rodo los ojos al recordar que Ron era un sangre limpia y que, seguramente, tenía un desconocimiento total del mundo muggle.

-Dentistas- dijo despacio- son personas que se encargan de cuidar los dientes de la gente…

-Ah claro!- añadió con sorpresa- creo que eh escuchado el nombre alguna vez…

-Pues los papás de Hermione, Mónica y Richard son dentistas, y tiene una muy buena relación con ellos. Adora estudiar, nunca deja de hacer sus deberes, y en sus ratos libres adora leer, lee mucha literatura muggle, de hecho su recámara tiene una pequeña biblioteca. Creó una fundación que busca crear derechos para los elfos…

-Derechos para los elfos? Esta loca? Los elfos no tienen derechos!- grito sorprendido y varios estudiantes que pasaban por ahí lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pero cuando Ron les devolvió la mirada, voltearon hacia otro lado asustados.

-Hermione no piensa así, y si quieres llegar a algo con ella, tal vez deberías cambiar de idea- contestó Harry entrecerrando los ojos

Ron frunció el ceño, suspiro y dijo

-Que más?

-Mmmm... su profesora favorita es McGonagall, despierta muy temprano, antes de las siete de la mañana aun en fines de semana, lee el Diario El Profeta ya que le encanta saber todo lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico y adora beber café mientras lo lee, es muy puntual, por tanto detesta la impuntualidad, cuando está demasiado concentrada, le cuesta entender o duda sobre algo tiene la costumbre de morderse el labio inferior, además de que se tiene que acomodar tras la oreja el rizo rebelde que no la deja leer, puede exasperarse con bastante facilidad, al menos conmigo… -añadió haciendo una pequeña pausa recordando un momento en el que Hermione le explicaba por enésima vez como realizar el hechizo de transformación humana… sin mucho éxito- y cuando está enfadada tiende a soltar bufidos e incluso alguna vez da pequeñas patadas al suelo, además del café le gusta el té de arándanos, el pastel de calabaza de Honeydukes, su animal favorito es el gato, de hecho tiene uno llamado Crookshanks, su color favorito es el azul, ella pudo haber ido a Ravenclaw pero eligió ser Gryffindor- Ron soltó un bufido que paso desapercibido por Harry- Su clase favorita era Aritmancia, aunque ahora que estamos estudiando la carrera adora todas sus asignaturas, está segura de querer estudiar Derecho Mágico y una de sus mayores motivaciones es crear una ley que prohíba la esclavitud en las criaturas mágicas, odiaba que en la clase de Binns solo ella tomara apuntes y que después nos los pasara a Neville y a mí, detesta volar, solo lo ha hecho un par de veces porque fue necesario- Harry sonrió al recordar la primera vez que había convencido a Hermione de volar con él en su casa, Hermione lo sostenía muy fuerte de la cintura y en un momento tenía sus manos sobre sus ojos, así que por obvias razones Harry no pude ver donde aterrizaban, afortunadamente había unos cómodos arbustos que atenuaron su caída - por tanto, no le gusta el quidditch, aunque hace un esfuerzo por mi cuando le hablo sobre ello, incluso leyó "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" para poder conversar conmigo sobre eso, ah! Se me olvidaba! Su cumpleaños es el 19 de Septiembre… no sé que más decir- añadió despeinándose el cabello

Ron se quedo con la mirada fija sobre Harry, _¿No sabia que más decir? Ya había dicho todo! de verdad que Granger era una chica muy, muy complicada…_

-Y tu? Que me puedes decir sobre Ginny?- cuestionó Harry sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Pues- contesto Ron rascándose la cabeza aun aturdido por toda la información que acababa de recibir- pues a ella le gusta la ropa que está de moda, salir con sus amigos, criticar a la gente, las fiestas, ah! Y odia el mal gusto y que alguien se vista como ella- añadió en el último momento

-Eso es todo lo que me puedes decir sobre ella?- pregunto Harry con escepticismo después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio. _Tan poco sabía de su hermana?_

-Ginny no es tan complicada como Gran… Hermione- corrigió- es una chica como todas, no te será difícil conquistarla

-Pues hasta ahora no ha sido fácil- dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza

-Eso ocurre porque te portas como un tarado que babea por ella y ella odia a ese tipo de tarados

-Estas ofendiéndome?

-Solo soy honesto, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare con ella, asi que, organiza todo con Hermione para la cita y yo lo haré con Ginny, necesito que me confirmes en cuanto acepte.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry sin ganas

-Nos vemos el viernes Larry

-Me llamo Harry- grito con impaciencia mientras Ron se iba, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, a que Ron lo dejara hablando solo y lo llamara Larry, _de verdad es tarado como un troll _pensó mientras iba a buscar a Hermione para convencerla de salir en una cita cuádruple.


	4. Convenciendote

**CONVENCIENDOTE**

Harry fue directo a la Sala Común donde había dejado a Hermione una hora atrás, esperando que aun estuviera ahí y no se hubiera ido con Luna. Llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda y dijo la contraseña "Píldoras Acidas" para que lo dejara entrar.

Para su alivio, encontró a Hermione en el sillón frente a la chimenea leyendo (fiel a su costumbre) muy concentrada, o eso le pareció al verla moviendo sus ojos a una velocidad exorbitante mientras fruncía un poco el entrecejo.

-Hola Herms- dijo sentándose a lado de ella en el sillón

-Que hay- dijo levantando la mirada y enarco una ceja- ya me vas a decir a donde fuiste? Recibiste esa nota y te marchaste casi al instante

-Pues- dijo Harry un poco indeciso, no sabía cómo tomaría Hermione el que tan solo le propusiera tener una cita con Ron Weasley- pues, digamos que fui a hablar con alguien, escucha- dijo decidiéndose por fin _al mal paso darle prisa_ pensó- necesito pedirte un favor

-Claro, que pasa?- cuestionó Hermione dejando su libro a un costado y fijando su mirada en el

-Bueno- dijo el moreno un poco nervioso- pues- no sabía cómo empezar, se revolvió el pelo en señal de nerviosismo

-Que pasa?- repitió la castaña preocupada

-Voy a tener una cita con Ginny Weasley- dijo Harry rápidamente mirándola con mirada suplicante, aunque no entendía muy bien porque

-Wow!- dijo Hermione sorprendida y medio forzando una sonrisa- esa sí que es una gran noticia! Qué bien por ti Harry, por fin podrás salir con ella

-La cuestión es- la interrumpió acomodándose en el sillón de frente a ella- que bueno… creo que… el caso es que… estaba pensando en una cita… cuádruple…

-Como que cuádruple?- preguntó Ginny Weasley en su Sala Común. Ron la miraba mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos con gesto aburrido- eres un idiota Ron, como me comprometes a una cita sin consultarme primero!

-No hagas tanto drama- dijo Ron despreocupado- no te pasará nada por salir una tarde con Potter

-Quien es Potter?- preguntó mientras se miraba de nuevo en el espejo que siempre llevaba en su mano

-Un chico de Gryffindor

-Gryffindor? Un Gryffindor?- Ginny levanto la voz sorprendida, desde cuando Ron hablaba con Gryffindors?

-Si un Gryffindor- dijo Ron sentándose a lado de ella y hablo con impaciencia- un tipo larguirucho y de lentes, el prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Con ese?- pregunto Ginny, ya lo recordaba y la verdad… le parecía algo insignificante.

-Si con él, y no te pongas así, porque yo no quería tener esa cita cuádruple

-Como es eso?

-Pues resulta que invite a Granger a Hogsmeade…

-Y por fin acepto? Wow hermanito! La decimoquinta es la vencida eh!- añadió sarcásticamente palmeándolo en el hombro- en serio te interesa esa chica?

-Eso es cosa mía- dijo Ron en tono molesto- el caso es que ella me puso como condición que le consiguiera una amiga para Potter- completó mintiendo descaradamente

-Qué lindo! y se te ocurrió tu hermanita para utilizarla en esto no? Pues te equivocas, no tengo ninguna gana de pasar mi sábado en Hogsmeade con Potter- dijo levantándose del sillón mientras se dirigía a la puerta- asi que si me permites, me voy con las chicas

-Potter tenía razón contigo- dijo Ron mirándola fijamente mientras se sentaba en un sillón que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos

-A que te refieres?- cuestionó Ginny mirándolo sobre su hombro, regresando sobre sus pasos

-Larry dijo que fuera con alguna amiga pero que ni por equivocación te llevara a ti

-Y eso porque?- pregunto la pelirroja molesta. _Como se atrevía ese chico a decir tal cosa?_

-Porque eres la chica más tonta y superficial que conoce- contestó Ron tranquilamente estirando las piernas en el sillón

-Ah! Eso dijo?- cuestiono Ginny un poco enfadada. Ron había dado en el clavo… el ego de Ginny- pues dile que acepto salir con él, ya verá ese Larry Potter, le haré tragar sus palabras

-De acuerdo- dijo Ron triunfante- el sábado tenemos una cita en Hogsmeade

-Si como sea- dijo Ginny- ahora si no tienes más problemas en que meterme, me voy de aquí

Ron hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que podía retirarse y Ginny se marchó un poco ofendida. Después de todo, Ron conocía más de lo que creía a su hermana.

-A ver si entendí- dijo Hermione exasperada después de unos minutos- Hogsmeade? Ginny y tu y Ron y yo?

-Esa es la idea- dijo Harry aun nervioso por la reacción de la castaña

-Harry James Potter! En nombre de Merlín como se te ocurrió hacer eso?- replicó elevando con cada palabra el tono de su voz. Unos estudiantes de primero que estaban cerca comenzaron a desplazarse poco a poco asustados.

-Antes de que te enfades más Herms, déjame hablar si? Hable con Ron y de verdad creo que está interesado en ti, vamos! Es solo una cita! No tienes nada que perder, podrás conocerlo mejor y quién sabe, tal vez algo podría pasar

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie cuantas veces lo he rechazado, el es…

-Hermione- la interrumpió el moreno- no crees que antes de crearte un juicio de el deberías conocerlo mejor? En verdad, solo es una cita, si no te agrada no vuelves a salir con él y punto, por favor ayúdame, es mi oportunidad de salir con Ginny, como amigos te lo pido por favor- exclamó Harry suplicante

Hermione lo miró y entendió lo que significaba para el poder salir por fin con Ginny… su sueño desde hace años… no sería una buena amiga si no le ayudara a cumplir ese sueño

-Porque siempre terminas convenciéndome?- dijo la castaña aun molesta, pero al fin y al cabo había cedido

-Porque somos los mejores amigos y siempre nos ayudamos, además de que nos queremos mucho o no?- contesto el moreno sonriendo inocentemente

-Lo que hago por ti Harry James Potter- exclamó Hermione negando con la cabeza- está bien, saldré con Ron el sábado, pero no me pidas más si?

-Gracias Herms gracias!- grito Harry levantándose y abrazando a Hermione, levantándola del sillón y dándole vueltas, los estudiantes de primero que poco a poco se habían ido alejando se asustaron más y corrieron a sus dormitorios

-No saldré con Ron si me sigues cargando- dijo la castaña en el aire, Harry la bajó un poco sonrojado al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.

-Lo siento- añadió con una sensación extraña, había abrazado a Hermione otras veces, pero esta vez fue diferente aunque no podía explicar porque…

-Tengo que irme a ver a Luna, hablamos luego?- inquirió la castaña sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento

-Seguro- dijo Harry sonrojado, aun podía percibir el perfume de Hermione. La castaña se dirigió al retrato para salir de la Sala Común

-Hey Herms!- gritó Harry, Hermione volteó a verlo- gracias

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sonriendo tristemente y salió de la Sala Común.

En ese momento una pequeña lechuza café (muy pequeña a decir verdad, un poco más grande que una snitch) atravesó la ventana y se poso frente a Harry. Le quito la nota y comenzó a leer mientras la lechuza le picaba la mano cariñosamente

"_Ginny acepto ir a Hogsmeade, que me dices de Hermione? Confírmame en cuanto puedas"_

Le dio la vuelta al pedazo de pergamino y escribió

"_Todo listo, el sábado nos vemos afuera del castillo para la cita"_

Escribio el nombre de Ron Weasley, ató la nota a la pequeña lechuza y la vio volar a través de la ventana. La primera parte del plan estaba hecho, y aunque fue un poco complicado, algo le decía que lo mas difícil (o lo peor) estaba por venir.

Hermione caminaba hacia la Torre de Astronomía donde vería a Luna, aunque lo hacía más por inercia, ya que su mente divagaba en otras cosas, era como si apenas asimilara lo que había hablado con Harry momentos atrás.

Ella saliendo con Ron Weasley? Se había negado tantas veces a esa idea que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse con el paseando por Hogsmeade. Tenía que confesar que no le desagradaba del todo, era el típico chico que atraía a muchas por su personalidad (un poco arrogante sí) pero seductora a la vez, además que esos ojos azules podían eclipsar a cualquiera.

Si bien eso era cierto, lo era aun más que al saberse atractivo y también influyente y poderoso por ser un Weasley, estaba acostumbrado a que todos hicieran lo que él quería, sobre todo las chicas, y ella no quería ser una más que desechara a su antojo.

_En que problemas me metes Harry?_ Se dijo a si misma con impaciencia

-Hermione!- grito Luna desde lejos- Hermione!- repitió al ver que la castaña seguía su camino sin dar señales de haberla oído. Al ver que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-Hermione- dijo agarrándola del hombro, lo que provoco un sobresalto de la castaña-, que te pasa, estas bien?

-Luna! Me espantaste! Yo… si estoy bien, solo que venía pensando

-Si lo note- contesto la rubia mientras se dirigían a los jardines del colegio, al árbol en el que solían pasar las tardes en las que el clima invitaba a pasar esas horas de descanso fuera del castillo- que te pasa Herms?

-Sabes que el sábado hay una salida a Hogsmeade?- pregunto la castaña

-Si- contesto Luna emocionada- que vamos a hacer, a donde vamos a ir? A las tres escobas? También necesito un par de plumas nuevas…

-Pues, creo que no podre ir contigo

-Y eso porque?- pregunto Luna mientras se sentaban en el pasto. Siempre que había una salida a Hogsmeade iban juntas, a veces se les unían Harry y Neville, pero el ir a tomar cervezas de mantequilla se les había vuelto casi una tradición.

-Porque voy a salir con Ron Weasley- contestó Hermione. Luna pudo percibir el poco ánimo en su voz

-Como? Por fin le dijiste que si? Como te convenció?- la cuestiono confundida, sabía que Hermione por nada hubiera aceptado la invitación del pelirrojo, bueno, casi por nada…

-Por Harry

-Y que tiene que ver Harry con eso?

-Pues todo aunque no lo creas – dijo la castaña suspirando y le conto lo de la cita cuádruple.

-Harry es un idiota- le dijo Luna cuando Hermione le conto todo- porque te compromete a salir con ese chico sin siquiera consultarte?

-Lo mismo le dije yo pero que querías que hiciera

-Que le dijeras que no por supuesto, eso se merece- dijo Luna un poco molesta

-Luna como iba a decirle que no? Si así podrá salir con Ginny y sabes que muere por ella, que clase de amiga sería si me negara a hacerle ese favor?

-Tu no tienes remedio Herms- dijo Luna rodando los ojos- Todo el semestre pasado Ron te pedía que salieras con el y siempre le decías que no, y ahora resulta que solo porque Harry te lo pide lo aceptas…

-Ya basta Luna!- exploto Hermione levantándose de un salto y gritándole- tú crees que en verdad quiero salir con Ron? No, no quiero hacerlo, pero si Harry me lo pidió y es algo tan importante para él, no puedo decirle que no, es mi mejor amigo!- completo con un hilo de voz- es mi mejor amigo- repitió en voz baja

Hubo unos segundos de incomodo silencio en los que Hermione pareció reaccionar, arrepintiéndose de su arrebato

-Perdóname Luna yo, no debí gritarte, lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa

-Está bien- la interrumpió, como si entendiera de pronto el porqué Hermione estaba así- tranquila, no pasa nada

-Cambiemos de tema si?- le pidió la castaña

Luna asintió mientras Hermione volvía a sentarse, pero no pudo contenerse

- Vuelvo a repetirlo, Harry es un idiota- habló en voz baja

-Ya te dije que si se comprometió a la cita…- empezó Hermione más calmada

-No lo digo por la cita, sino por no darse cuenta – la interrumpió

-No darse cuenta?- repitió la castaña confundida

-Si, no darse cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente y no valorarlo, solo espero que para cuando lo entienda no sea tarde - contesto Luna lanzándole una mirada de rayos X a Hermione

-Tal vez nos podamos ver en Hogsmeade- dijo Hermione después de unos segundos- créeme, no planeo pasar todo mi día con Ron

-Si, tal vez- dijo Luna. En ese momento llegó Katherine, una chica de Ravenclaw a preguntarle a Luna sobre una tarea.

De nuevo Hermione se encontró perdida en sus pensamientos, intentando comprender porque Luna le había dicho eso y porque se había puesto tan mal al saber que saldría con Ron… aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía muy bien la respuesta…


	5. La Primera Cita

**LA PRIMERA CITA**

El día sábado llego con una velocidad sorprendente, y en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se podía sentir la tensión y emoción en el aire.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda, aunque no dijeron ni una palabra.

Harry estaba tan emocionado, por fin lo que había deseado desde hace meses se volvería realidad, saldría con Ginny Weasley! Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta al acordar con Ron el ayudarse mutuamente y agradeció que Hermione hubiera aceptado salir con él pelirrojo. La miro fugazmente, su rostro levemente maquillado, sus rizos que caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, el suéter blanco y el pantalón de mezclilla azul que la hacía lucir sencilla aunque muy linda.

Hermione no era del tipo de chicas que se pasaban horas frente a un espejo decidiendo que ponerse, aun así siempre lucia linda y radiante, con esa naturalidad que la caracterizaba y que la hacía atractiva… _en que estas pensando Harry_ se dijo mirando de nuevo al frente, aunque no pudo evitar volver a verla, observando ahora que su semblante no era el de siempre, más bien lucía nerviosa y sin ánimo, y entonces se sintió culpable de obligarla a salir con Ron, pero… solo era una cita no? Tal vez se diera cuenta que Ron la quería de verdad y al final le estuviera haciendo un favor.

Hermione iba sin mucho ánimo por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminando a lado de Harry. Le lanzo una mirada furtiva y pudo distinguir la emoción y felicidad que embargaban su rostro, se había arreglado más que nunca, con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa verde claro que resaltaban sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre, su cabello negro azabache estaba revuelto como siempre, y se despeinaba aun más cuando el mismo revolvía su cabello, señal de nerviosismo y emoción.

Se decía a si misma que hacía bien al ayudarlo, su rostro feliz era la confirmación que necesitaba, y las palabras de Harry resonaban en su mente _"solo es una cita, no tienes nada que perder"…_ en verdad esperaba no tener nada que perder.

Cuando iban llegando a la entrada del castillo en donde se verían con los Weasley's, pudieron distinguir a una pareja de pelirrojos que ya los aguardaba.

Ron lucía tan seguro y despreocupado como siempre, llevaba un pantalón azul y un suéter del mismo color que se pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo notar sus bien marcados músculos, resultado del quidditch. Su cabello pelirrojo caía elegantemente sobre su frente, cubriéndola un poco aunque dejaba a la vista sus ojos azules.

Ginny, en cambio, tenía una expresión de querer estar en todos los lugares menos ahí. A pesar del maquillaje en su rostro, su chamarra roja pegada a su cuerpo que incluso podía confundirse con su cabello largo del mismo color y un pantalón de mezclilla azul a la cadera, no podía ocultar su desagrado por estar ahí.

Las chicas que pasaban miraban embobadas a Ron, igual que los chicos con Ginny, _típico de los Weasley _pensó Hermione acercándose cada vez más a ellos.

-Aquí vienen- dijo Ron mirando hacia los Gryffindor's- así que trata de portarte bien con Larry…

-No me digas que hacer- lo interrumpió Ginny molesta

-Hola- saludo Harry dirigiéndose a Ginny, quien contesto el saludo asintiendo

-Hola Hermione- dijo Ron sonriendo

-Hola- contesto la castaña sorprendida, _Ron me llamo por mi nombre? __siempre que me invitaba a salir me llamaba Granger…_

-Pues pongámonos en marcha, como siempre tenemos que ir con Filch para que verifique nuestros nombres, no es el colmo? Después de todos estos años nos siguen tratando como niños- replico Ron sonriendo con suficiencia y rodando los ojos,_ vuelve a ser el de siempre_ pensó Hermione mientras se formaban para que Filch verificada sus nombres en la lista.

-Luces muy linda- le dijo Harry a Ginny, ambos estaban detrás de Ron y Hermione.

-Gracias Larry- contesto ella por inercia sin mirarlo, de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho Ron, Larry dijo que era la chica más tonta y superficial, y se prometió a si misma que le haría tragar sus palabras _yo soy la mejor de todas las chicas de este colegio, nunca más volverá a hablar mal de mí._

Harry la miraba embobado, tardando unos segundos en asimilar que le había contestado… _Larry? Me llamó Larry?_

-Nombres- dijo Filch revisando un largo pergamino cuando los cuatro llegaron a la fila, ni siquiera los miro

-Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Larry Potter- dijo Ron al conserje

- Larry?- preguntó Hermione mirando al moreno, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, pueden irse- contesto Filch con molestia, odiaba las salidas a Hogsmeade ya que tenía que verificar el nombre de todos esos niños, no había nada más molesto que eso.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras se dirigían a Hogsmeade y apenas cruzaron palabra, al parecer estaban demasiado nerviosos o nada contentos de estar ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, se quedaron parados sin saber qué hacer.

-Bueno, a donde quieren ir?- preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a las chicas

-Podríamos pasear por las tiendas o algo así, tampoco es que haya mucho que hacer aquí- dijo Ginny de mala gana y cruzándose de brazos. Harry bajo un poco la mirada y Hermione miro a la pelirroja molesta.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ron que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Caminaron por las tiendas viendo los aparadores, entraron a Honeydukes a comprar algunos dulces, Ron se comportaba muy amable con Hermione, parecía como si eligiera sus palabras con mucho cuidado y le compro un pastel de calabaza, lo cual sorprendió a la castaña ya que el pastel de calabaza de Honeydukes es uno de sus favoritos. Harry le compró a Ginny meigas fritas y ella le respondió con un simple "gracias", parecía que el vocabulario de la pelirroja no excedía de 4 palabras o monosílabas.

Cuando estaban por salir de la tienda, Hermione miro hacia un rincón apartado del local que tenía el letrero de "Sabores Insólitos" y pudo distinguir a Luna que estaba con Neville y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al parecer, no era la única que estaba en una cita.

Salieron de Honeydukes y siguieron caminando. Pasaron por "Sortilegios Weasley", la tienda de los gemelos Weasley y Harry tenía muchas ganas de entrar a comprar algunos artículos de broma (eran sus favoritos) pero pensó que no sería muy apropiado, además, tanto Ron como Ginny pasaron de largo, al parecer no tenían la mas mínima intención de ver a sus hermanos.

Los chicos se detuvieron más tiempo en la tienda de Quidditch, observando el nuevo uniforme que lucirían los jugadores de los Chuddley Cannons, el equipo favorito de Ron

-Te gusta el quidditch Larry?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si, mucho- dijo embobado mirando los nuevos guantes especiales para los buscadores

-Y sabes jugar?

-Pues… si eso creo- contesto el moreno nervioso.

Ginny chasqueo la lengua, señal de que ya estaba cansada de esperarlos. Ambos chicos voltearon a verla

-Si, el quidditch es bastante interesante pero podemos irnos?

-Claro- dijo Harry al instante y se puso a lado de la pelirroja, Ron también se puso a lado de la castaña quien casi no había emitido palabra y la rodeo con un brazo. Hermione se movió un poco incomoda.

-Porque no vamos a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas?- sugirió el pelirrojo

- Quieres?- inquirió Harry dirigiéndose a Ginny

-Si como sea- contesto ella dirigiéndose ya al pub.

Entraron al bar que estaba lleno, Hermione se preguntó si podrían regresar ya al castillo, era lo que más quería en esos momentos, sin embargo Ron fue a hablar con Madame Rosmerta, quien inmediatamente les consiguió una mesa

Ron regreso sonriendo -vamos a la mesa- dijo tomando de nuevo a Hermione por la espalda y guiándola a la mesa.

Harry movió la silla para que Ginny pudiera sentarse, ella contesto con un simple "gracias". Ron estaba por sentarse pero cuando vio a Harry hacer eso, lo imito con Hermione _así que hay que ser caballeroso_ pensó el pelirrojo quien nunca había necesitado hacer eso, las chicas hacían todo lo que él les dijera _que aburrido y anticuado_ - quieren algo de tomar?- pregunto Ron

-Una cerveza de mantequilla por favor- contestó Hermione

-Bueno, a mi me traes una también- dijo el pelirrojo sentándose

Harry lo miró por unos segundos como si estuviera loco y dijo al instante- que gracioso Ron, vamos por las bebidas, que quieres de tomar Ginny?

-También una cerveza de mantequilla- contesto mirándose en el espejo que saco de su chamarra

-De acuerdo vamos- dijo el mirando a Ron- ahora regresamos- añadió dirigiéndose a las chicas, Hermione le sonrió y Ginny ni siquiera lo miró.

-Esto no está saliendo bien- le dijo Harry a Ron en la barra después de pedir las bebidas

-Lo note- contestó el pelirrojo- Hermione casi no ha dicho nada, no se qué decir para que hable más…

-Y Ginny solo me dirige la palabra para contestar de mala gana- interrumpió el moreno tristemente- creo que no fue buena idea salir

-No digas eso Larry, es la primera cita, es obvio que no todo sale como esperas, siempre pasa lo mismo

-Si tú lo dices- contestó Harry, la verdad es que no había tenido muchas citas

-Pues… dile a Ginny que esa chamarra la hace ver gorda- le dijo Ron pensativo

-Que? Como voy a decirle eso a Ginny?- Harry lo miró de nuevo como si estuviera loco

-Si, dile eso, seguro atraerás su atención

-Pero no quiero que sea de esa manera- contesto Harry. No se imaginaba diciéndole a Ginny que se veía gorda

-Eres demasiado amable con ella por eso le das tanta flojera, debes hacerte notar, créeme conozco a mi hermana

_No estoy tan seguro_ pensó Harry

-Dime qué debo hacer con Hermione- le urgió el pelirrojo, ya le habían entregado las bebidas

-Pórtate amable y lindo, acuérdate de lo que todo lo que te dije, saca tema de conversación sobre eso y muestra más interés por ella- contestó Harry mientras se dirigían a su mesa

-De acuerdo

-Porque las chicas son tan complicadas?- pensó Harry en voz alta

-No todas lo son-dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo casi con lastima- créeme lo sé bien, aunque, también hay excepciones- completo fijando su mirada en Hermione.

Hermione se sentía muy incómoda, con Ginny Weasley sentada frente a ella mirando a todos lados, se había imaginado que sería complicado pero eso era demasiado

-Me gusta tu suéter- comentó la pelirroja mirándola de arriba abajo

-Gracias- contesto ella incomoda

-Donde lo compraste?- le pregunto con leve interés

-Fue un regalo de mis padres cuando fueron a Francia

-Con razón! En estas vacaciones estuve en Francia y compre cosas maravillosas, amo la moda francesa, es genial no crees?- preguntó más interesada

-Si, eso creo- contesto Hermione, lo menos que le interesaba era la moda francesa

Ginny se sentía incomoda, pero cuando comenzó a hablar con Hermione su molestia se suavizo un poco, la verdad esa chica no era tan desagradable como pensaba, insignificante tal vez, pero no desagradable

En ese momento llegaron los chicos con las bebidas

-Aquí tienes-dijo Harry poniendo la bebida frente a la pelirroja

-Gracias- dijo ella tomándola

-Espero que te guste- dijo el pelirrojo a la castaña, quien lo miraba con poco interés

-Gracias- contesto Hermione imitando a Ginny

-Asi que eres hija de muggles no?- pregunto Ron, Harry lo miro, era bueno que mostrara interés aunque la pregunta sonó demasiado brusca

-Si- contestó Hermione con orgullo- mis papas son muggles

-Es genial que siendo hija de muggles seas la mejor de la clase

-En serio eres la mejor de la clase?- pregunto Ginny mirándola, _hija de muggles, insignificante y cerebrito? Que veía en ella su hermano?_

-Si, es la mejor de la clase- contestó Ron- o al menos eso me ha dicho Larry

-Es cierto- corroboro Harry

-Impresionante- contesto la pelirroja cruzándose de hombros- y que estas estudiando?

-Derecho Mágico- dijo Hermione antes de tomar de su bebida

-Y tu Larry? Que estas estudiando?- le preguntó la pelirroja

-Quiero ser auror- contesto Harry un poco entusiasmado, es la primera vez que le preguntaba algo en toda la tarde

-Igual que Ron-dijo ella rodando los ojos- que es lo que ven los chicos en esa carrera?

-Es muy interesante- contestó Harry- el trabajar en el Ministerio y cazar magos tenebrosos… bueno… es… emocionante- completo un poco apenado

-Y tú qué quieres estudiar Ginny?- cuestiono Hermione

-Aun no lo sé, tengo tiempo para pensarlo, pase los TIMOS con facilidad- Ron soltó una risa despectiva que paso desapercibida por los otros _si consideras pasar con facilidad que todas las notas sean Aceptables…_- cualquiera de los EXTASIS no me generaran mayor problema, además, no es que me preocupe

-Ah no hermanita?- preguntó Ron, la verdad es que nunca había hablado con Ginny sobre eso

-No, creo que no tengo necesidad de preocuparme por eso- contestó haciendo énfasis en "no tengo necesidad."

Hermione rodo los ojos al entender a lo que se refería, para nadie en el mundo mágico era un secreto la fortuna que poseía los Weasley, _así que a eso aspira en la vida? A gastar la fortuna de su familia? _

Ron rio como si entendiera todo

-No esperaba nada más de ti- le dijo mientras bebía su cerveza de mantequilla

Después de terminar sus bebidas y ya que estaba por anochecer, Hermione pidió regresar al castillo, lo que más deseaba era terminar con esa cita, aunque tenía que reconocer que no había sido tan mala de todo, tal vez al principio fue horrible, pero después, bueno… se sentía un poco mejor. Lamento como nunca no haber ido a Hogsmeade con Luna, definitivamente se habría divertido más con ella.

Harry no sabía que pensar, por momentos Ginny se portaba muy mal con él, le contestaba de mala gana o lo ignoraba olímpicamente, después le hablaba como si fueran los grandes amigos, confundiéndolo aún más. Por ratos pensó en hacer lo que le había dicho Ron, pero no se sentía capaz de insultarla o hacerla sentir mal.

A pesar de las apariencias, Ginny estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo jugando con el moreno, le encantaba ver su rostro de confusión o de alegría cada que ella le dirigía la palabra, tal vez la cita no había sido tan mala. Al parecer, Ginny Weasley había encontrado una nueva diversión, y esa diversión se llama Larry Potter.

Ron Weasley se sentía bastante cómodo, al principio Hermione apenas le hablaba, pero después, en las Tres Escobas, el pudo percibir que había comenzado a ceder aunque no del todo, porque se podía notar esa barrera que ella había puesto y que él no podía traspasar… aún… pero no estaba mal para ser la primera cita.

Llegaron al castillo poco antes del anochecer, el ser alumnos de séptimo (y en caso de Ginny ser una Weasley) les concedían ciertos privilegios, como poder llegar más tarde que otros alumnos. Justo en la entrada comenzaron a despedirse

-Muchas gracias por esta cita, me divertí mucho- dijo Harry amablemente mirando a Ginny

-También yo-contestó un poco indiferente

-Espero que, bueno… ojala pueda repetirse… salir… tu y yo….de nuevo…- comento Harry balbuceando y poniéndose rojo

Ginny rio ante su balbuceo y al verlo ruborizado

-Pues… no lo se… tal vez- dijo seductoramente acercándose a él, Harry pudo percibir el aroma floral de Ginny, su cerebro había dejado de reaccionar- buenas noches Larry- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

Un poco apartados de Harry y Ginny, estaba Ron y Hermione

-Gracias por la cita, espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho conmigo- dijo Ron sonriendo

-No, al contrario, me divertí mucho- contesto la castaña, aunque fue más por cortesía que por honestidad

-Volverías a salir conmigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a ella, quien dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás

-Si, yo… bueno… tal vez

Ron sonrió

-Por hoy, solo por hoy, me conformo con esa respuesta, buenas noches Hermione

-Buenas noches- contesto ella mientras el pelirrojo le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione miro a donde estaba Harry con Ginny, justo en el momento en que la pelirroja se despedía de Harry con un beso, prefirió no esperarlo y se fue a la Sala Común

-Andando hermanita- dijo Ron llegando a donde estaban- hasta luego Larry

-Adios Ron- contesto aun embobado por Ginny, quien le sonrió con suficiencia y se fue con su hermano a su Sala Común.

Harry miro a su alrededor en busca de Hermione pero no la vio, seguro ya estaba en la Sala Común, se apresuro a alcanzarla

-Así que, que tal la pasaste hoy?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Digamos que no fue tan malo como esperaba- contestó Ginny

- Me lo imagino

-Y tu Ron?- estuviste encantado con Hermione no? Se te notaba a kilometros

-En serio?- pregunto Ron con sarcasmo

-En serio, así que, supongo que crees que valió la pena la espera, digo, por tantas negativas que te dio para salir contigo

-Eso es asunto mío niña- dijo Ron justo cuando iban llegando a su Sala Común- volverías a salir con Larry?

Ginny suspiró, pensando que aun podría divertirse un tiempo más con el- Tal vez, y tú? volverás a salir con Hermione- preguntó Ginny mientras entraban a la Sala Común

Ron se acerco a Ginny, _por supuesto_ pensó _esto es el inicio de todo_- que no te quepa la menor duda, buenas noches hermanita- le dijo antes de irse a su dormitorio.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras, Harry pudo ver una cabellera castaña cruzando el retrato de la Señora Gorda

-Hermione- la llamó cuando estaba a punto de irse a su dormitorio

-Hola- contesto ella mientras se detenía en el tercer escalón

-Y… que te pareció la cita?- inquirió Harry

-Bien creo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-Me alegro- dijo Harry sintiéndose menos culpable- volverás a salir con Ron?

-No lo sé yo… la verdad no lo creo

-Porque?- preguntó el moreno- Ron se porto bien contigo no? Seguro fue diferente a lo que esperabas…

-Sí creo- contesto Hermione mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas

-Que pasa Herms? Porque no quieres volver a salir con el?

-Y porque tu insistencia de preguntarme?- le pregunto ella a su vez

Harry se quedo callado por unos segundos- solo quiero saber…- contestó poco convencido

-Tienes razón- habló la castaña después de un incomodo silencio- el no es como lo imaginaba

-Entonces cual es el problema?

-Es solo que, yo… no estoy segura… -dijo Hermione en voz baja mirándose las manos- de que tenga corazón- completo casi en un susurro- estoy cansada, buenas noches Harry- finalizó y subió a su dormitorio.

Harry se quedo de pie mirando el sitio donde Hermione estaba segundos atrás, pensando… la verdad es que Ginny tampoco era lo que el imaginaba, y eso pensó durante toda la cita hasta hace unos minutos cuando se despidieron, pudo percibir un poco de interés en la pelirroja, será posible? Será posible que el sueño se vuelva realidad?

Y luego sus pensamientos regresaron a la castaña "_es solo que, yo… no estoy segura… de que tenga corazón_" sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente, y lo peor de todo era que él estaba de acuerdo con Hermione, tampoco estaba seguro de si Ron tenía corazón.


	6. Reacciones

**REACCIONES**

Hermione subió a su dormitorio cansada, no había nadie en la habitación lo cual agradeció profundamente. Después de cambiarse y ponerse su ropa de dormir, se recostó en su cama y corrió las cortinas, no quería hablar con nadie.

Miro por unos minutos el techo de su dormitorio, pensando… cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir de algún modo lo que estaba pensando busco en su buro su diario.

Hacía días que no escribía en él, porque no tenía ganas, no tenía tiempo, no tenía que decir… la mayoría de sus pensamientos estaban escritos en ese pequeño libro azul (regalo de sus padres) y sabía que era el momento de retomar la costumbre de escribir en el. Tomo su pluma y un poco de tinta, suspiro y comenzó a escribir:

_Querido diario:_

_Hace días que no escribo, pero no había podido (o no había tenido ganas de hacerlo) además de que no tenía algo nuevo que contar. La última vez que escribí (ahora lo recuerdo) fue cuando Harry me convenció de salir con Ron… y bueno… basta recorrer una página para saber lo que pensé en ese momento._

_Pero aunque no lo creas, las cosas cambiaron hoy (bueno solo un poco)._

_Llego el día de la temida cita, parecía tan lejana! Fuimos a Hogsmeade y no puedo negar que Ron se porto muy bien conmigo, muy diferente a lo que pensaba, aunque también me pareció inquietante, como si no fuera el mismo, como si estuviera fingiendo todo el tiempo o repitiendo diálogos de una obra de teatro ensayada semanas atrás, y como dije hace un rato, no estoy segura de que tenga corazón._

_Tal vez estoy siendo muy estricta o pesimista… no lo se… pero hay algo que no me agrado del todo._

_Antes de subir al dormitorio, Harry me pregunto si volvería a salir con el y conteste que lo pensaría, porque dije eso? No lo se con claridad, pero sentí que eso era lo que el quería escuchar… estoy muy confundida._

_Creo que el que más disfruto la salida fue Harry, estaba feliz por cumplir su cita, por estar en Hogsmeade con la chica de sus sueños… lástima que no se haya dado cuenta de que no era la primera vez que paseaba por el pueblo con esa chica…_

_Y de nuevo vuelvo a hablar de él, Merlin no puedo evitarlo! solo a ti puedo decírtelo aunque creo que Luna ya lo sospecha aunque eso no me extrañaría, es mi mejor amiga y me conoce como nadie… tal vez sea hora de que consulte con la almohada todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy._

Cerro su diario, lo metió en su buro y se metió entre las sabanas cerrando los ojos y deseando que el sueño se apoderara de ella para dejar de pensar en todo, dejar de pensar en el…

El domingo por la mañana Harry se despertó tarde, no había podido dormir aunque no entendía muy bien la razón, si la emoción por haber salido con Ginny lo mantuvo despierto por horas o fueron los sueños en donde Hermione le reclamaba que era un mal amigo y que no lo quería volver a ver en su vida, Ron le decía que se convirtiera en buscador de Slytherin y Ginny le pedía matrimonio.

Miro hacia la cama de Neville pero esta se encontraba vacía, supuso que ya había bajado a desayunar. Se levanto para cambiarse y cuando estaba atando las cuerdas de sus tenis la pequeña lechuza café (que ahora sabía que era de Ron) entro por su ventana, se poso en su cama y dejo una nota.

-De verdad eres una lechuza muy rara- le dijo Harry mientras esta revoloteaba por la habitación. Tomo la nota que le había enviado Ron

"Hola Larry

_Algún día entenderá que me llamó Harry _pensó el moreno entre molesto y divertido, aunque la verdad ya se estaba acostumbrando a que lo llamara Larry

La cita de ayer no fue tan mala no? Tus consejos fueron de mucha ayuda, aunque la verdad no recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste de Hermione, quien se acordaría del sin fin de cosas que mencionaste? En fin, recuerda que este solo es el principio.

Cuando puedo hablar contigo? Necesito que planeemos el siguiente paso, avísame con Pig

Ron"

Pig? Lindo nombre para una lechuza- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras buscaba una pluma en su buro, pensó por unos instantes y después escribio la contestación.

"Ron

Nos vemos en el campo de quidditch en una hora.

Harry"

No necesitaba escribir más. Ato la nota a la pequeña lechuza con mucha dificultad (sin tomar en cuenta que tardo cinco minutos para poder alcanzarla) y la vio desaparecer por la ventana. Cuando su estomago le reclamo la falta de comida, se apresuró a bajar a desayunar.

Entro al Gran Comedor buscando con la mirada a Neville o Hermione, solo pudo ver a Neville así que camino hacia el. En el camino miró a la mesa de Slytherin, Ron platicaba con Malfoy mientras el rubio jugaba con una snitch y Ginny estaba desayunando con Pansy.

Cuando Harry estaba por llegar a la mesa, pudo ver de reojo una pequeña lechuza café cruzando el Gran Comedor en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Hola!- lo saludo Neville

-Que hay- contesto Harry sentándose, tomando un poco de tarta de melaza y sirviéndose jugo- Y Hermione?

Neville señalo con la cabeza la mesa de Ravenclaw. Harry volteo y vio a la castaña hablando en voz baja con Luna.

-Pensé que desayunaría con nosotros

-También yo, pero en cuanto llego Luna fue a su mesa, al parecer Hermione tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella

-Me lo imagino- dijo Harry antes de beber jugo de calabaza

-Y que tal te fue en tu gran cita?- cuestiono Neville

-Creo que estuvo bien para ser la primera

-Volverás a salir con ella?- preguntó sorprendido

-Porque no habría de hacerlo?- le pregunto Harry a su vez

-No, por nada, solo que me sorprendió un poco eso es todo

-Y tú qué hiciste ayer?- le preguntó el moreno cambiando de tema

-Fui a Hogsmeade con Luna- comento Neville poniéndose rojo

-A si?- dijo Harry con la insinuación de una sonrisa en los labios- y… a donde fueron?

-Solo vimos aparadores- contesto Neville encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo, ruborizado

-Entiendo- dijo Harry sonriendo al ver a su amigo- sabes? Creo que hiciste una muy buena elección, Luna es genial

-Lo se- contestó Neville sonriendo y mirandolo- es solo que, bueno… yo solo… espero que ella… tal vez…

-Estoy seguro de que así será- dijo Harry mirándolo. Conocía a Neville y no necesitaba escuchar más para entender lo que intentaba decir.

-Si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creido- dijo Draco Malfoy mientras jugaba con una snitch que había robado, probando sus reflejos como buscador- de verdad saliste con Granger

-Te lo dije- contesto Ron- Hermione Granger no se me va a ir viva

-Y tampoco Potter no? También saliste con el…- comento el rubio burlón

-Error, la que salió con Potter fue Ginny no yo

Draco se puso serio

-Ahora que lo dices, no me agrado mucho que Ginny saliera con Potter

-No me digas nada, y ni te pongas en ese plan porque va a seguir saliendo con el

-Qué?- dijo Draco molesto- yo no voy a permitir que Ginny…

-Tú no me vas a permitir que Draco?- intervino Ginny que se había acercado a ellos junto a Pansy

-No voy a permitir que sigas saliendo con Potter- hablo en voz baja tomándola del brazo y alejándose de Ron y Pansy

-Y quien te dijo Malfoy, que me podías decir lo que tengo que hacer?- contesto ella burlona mientras se soltaba

-Pensé que tú y yo…

-Pues pensaste mal, quiero que lo sepas de una vez para que no digas que no te lo advertí, ando libre sin pasiones, no me pongo condiciones ni doy explicaciones, si creíste que eras mi dueño por lo que paso entre nosotros estas muy equivocado, así soy yo- dijo acercándose a el- lo tomas o lo dejas?- añadió en un susurro

-No vas a jugar conmigo Ginny- dijo Draco furioso

-Pues es tu decisión, es lo que puedo ofrecerte no me pidas más y sobre todo no me digas que hacer, ahora lo sabes, piénsalo y, cuando decidas que hacer, avísame- añadió guiñándole un ojo antes de tomar a Pansy por el brazo y salir del Gran Comedor. El enfado del rubio aumentaba el interés en Potter,_ jugar con ambos chicos es algo demasiado atractivo para dejarlo pasar_ pensó la pelirroja sonriente mientras cruzaba el Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás.

A pesar de que Ron no escucho la conversación, pudo intuir lo que le había dicho Ginny a Draco, pues este estaba rojo de ira y antes de dirigirle una mirada de enfado al pelirrojo, se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Sabía que el motivo de su enfado era el que Ginny saliera con Potter, pero no le importaba mientras lograra lo que quería y, al parecer, poco a poco, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Pig se poso delante de él con un pequeño pergamino, se apresuro a leer la contestación de Potter antes de que alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

-Bueno, vas a contarme como te fue con Neville?- le preguntó Hermione a Luna en voz baja acercándose a ella

-No hay mucho que contar Herms, solo fuimos a Hogsmeade ya que ni Harry ni tu pudieron acompañarnos- añadió Luna haciendo énfasis en la última frase

-Ni lo menciones- dijo la castaña reincorporándose y sirviéndose más jugo- sabes que me hubiera encantado estar con ustedes

-Lo sé- dijo Luna avergonzada y arrepentida de su comentario- aun no me has contado cómo te fue ayer

-Pues... no hay mucho que decir… fuimos a Honeydukes y a las Tres Escobas… aunque ahora que lo mencionas, si hubo algo que me llamo la atención…

-Qué?- pregunto la rubia curiosa

-Pues… no se si sea importante pero… Ron se porto muy amable conmigo, era como si dijera exactamente lo que quería escuchar y, cuando estábamos en Honeydukes me compro pastel de calabaza y… bueno… no se…- completo poco convencida mirando su plato

Luna reflexiono por unos segundos

-Y que tiene de raro…- comenzó Luna, aunque se quedo callada al entender lo que decía Hermione- oh! Entiendo… y además el pastel de calabaza es uno de tus favoritos!

-Exacto- contesto Hermione suspirando involuntariamente

-Y porque se te hizo raro eso?

-No lo se- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Bueno Herms, creo que Ron se porto amable contigo porque fue la primera cita, y lo del pastel de calabaza solo fue una coincidencia, muy afortunada para el por cierto, porque aunque sea por eso despertó interés en ti

-Sí, yo también creo que fue una coincidencia pero…bueno no importa- dijo Hermione pensativa, solo escucho lo primero que le dijo Luna

-Volverás a salir con él?- preguntó

-No lo sé- contestó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros

-Para serte sincera, esperaba un rotundo no por respuesta- comento Luna ladeando un poco la cabeza

-A ti no puedo engañarte, la verdad es que Ron no…. No me desagrado del todo, creo que es diferente a lo que me imaginaba

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Hermione Granger diría esto hace unos meses, hubiera creído que estaba bajo el efecto de un hechizo confundus

-No me malentiendas- se apresuro a decir la castaña- solo digo que no fue tan malo como había pensado, no te imagines cosas

-Si tu lo dices te creo- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros, aunque pudo percibir un poco de interés en la castaña- solo te voy a pedir algo Herms… ten mucho cuidado, no por querer olvidar a… bueno… hay un dicho muggle- comentó pensando como para si misma- como iba? Ah sí! "Un clavo no saca a un tornillo"

-"Un clavo no saca a otro clavo" Luna- la corrigió Hermione antes de reírse

-Bueno, creo que entiendes la idea- añadió mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros

La sonrisa de Hermione poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Adoraba a Luna, era su mejor amiga, su hermana… pero odiaba que la conociera tan bien, y sobre todo, odiaba que tuviera razón.

Después del desayuno, Harry fue al campo de quidditch a ver a Ron

-Que puntual Larry- dijo Ron apenas lo vio

-Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde

-No importa cuéntame, que te dijo Hermione de ayer? Que te dijo sobre mi?

-Pues… - comenzó Harry- no me dijo mucho la verdad

-Te tuvo que haber dicho algo- dijo Ron un poco impaciente- Ginny por ejemplo, me dijo que tal vez volvería a salir contigo

-En serio?- preguntó Harry sorprendido y feliz

-Aja- contestó el pelirrojo- aun así, creo que podría hacer algo para asegurar que lo tuyo con Ginny funcione

-De verdad te gustaría que saliera con Ginny?- preguntó Harry. Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza pero no se había atrevido a formularla. Ron lo miró fijamente, y Harry se sintió incómodo.

-Ese fue el trato no?- contestó Ron después de unos segundos

-Si- dijo el moreno hundiendo la mano en sus bolsillos- eso creo

-Pues entonces no hagas preguntas tontas y enfócate- dijo Ron rodando los ojos

-Y que es lo que tengo que hacer para "asegurar" lo mío con Ginny?- cuestionó el moreno

-Primero contéstame, que dijo Hermione sobre mi?

-Bueno pues, dijo que eras diferente a como te había imaginado

-Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Creo que bueno

-Genial, entonces si ella cree eso…

-Hay algo más- lo interrumpió Harry, no sabía cómo decirle a Ron el último comentario de Hermione- bueno… es que ella dijo

-Ya dilo Larry- le dijo Ron impaciente- no estés con rodeos

-Ella dijo que no estaba segura de que tuvieras corazón- le dijo Harry rápidamente

Ron lo miró por unos segundos

-Como?- preguntó el pelirrojo, había entendido bien?- Hermione cree que no tengo corazón?

-Pues sí- dijo Harry mirando con pena al pelirrojo

-Interesante- dijo este rascándose la cabeza- pues ahora… tienes trabajo que hacer Larry

-Perdón?

-Tienes que conseguirme un corazón- le dijo el pelirrojo lentamente

-Y cómo voy a hacer eso?

-Tú conoces a Hermione, debes de saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer para convencerla y que por fin acepte estar conmigo

Cuando el pelirrojo dijo esto, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse extraño… Ron saliendo con Hermione? Arrugo el entrecejo

-Que pasa Larry?

-Nada- contesto este confundido, porque le sorprendía, ese era el punto no? Que Hermione estuviera con Ron…

-Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-Si claro- contestó Harry en voz baja

-Me alegra, pues piénsalo y me dices vale? Respecto a Ginny, creo que va a ser más fácil de lo que imaginaba -dijo Ron aunque Harry, que aun estaba perdido en sus pensamientos apenas lo escuchaba

-De acuerdo- contesto este, no tenía idea de lo que había dicho Ron

-Me estas escuchando Potter?

-Claro… si… yo… que tengo que hacer con Ginny?

Ron frunció el entrecejo, definitivamente Larry tenía algo, pero no tenía intención de averiguar que es.

-Me dijiste que sabes jugar quidditch- le dijo Ron

-Si… pero… eso que tiene que ver?

-A Ginny le gustan los jugadores de quidditch, no me digas que no lo habías notado?

Harry se puso a pensar en los chicos con los que Ginny había salido años atrás, y al analizar los nombres, sobre todo Malfoy, pudo darse cuenta de que tenía razón

-Si, tienes razón

-Bueno, ese será el golpe final, déjamelo a mi Larry, que en menos de lo que crees tendrás a Ginny contigo, piensa bien lo que tengo que hacer con Hermione y yo arreglo todo con mi adorada hermanita- dijo antes de dar vuelta y caminar hacia el castillo.

Harry se quedo parado, pensando, se sentía como si una bludger le hubiera golpeado la cabeza, sacudió la cabeza y ordeno sus ideas… su prioridad era Ginny, siempre había sido Ginny, _enfócate Harry _se dijo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pensando cómo iba a ser para conseguirle a Ron un corazón.


	7. Quidditch

**QUIDDITCH**

A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado, Harry apenas pudo distinguir el paso del tiempo, el mes de noviembre llego a una velocidad sorprendente.

El moreno suponía que el interés de Ron en Hermione se reduciría, era por todos conocido que el pelirrojo ponía todo su empeño en entrenar al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, incluso algunos consideraban que estaba obsesionado con el deporte mágico, y dado que la temporada había comenzado ya, era lógico que Ron enfocara su tiempo en entrenar a su equipo.

Pero se equivocaba.

A pesar de que ya no volvieron a salir, Ron aun buscaba a Hermione, la saludaba por los pasillos e incluso le llego a enviar algunos regalos, entre ellos, unas flores que llegaron a la Sala Común mientras los chicos terminaban sus respectivos deberes.

Parecía que estaba poniendo demasiado empeño en lograr tener algo con Hermione, incluso más que el propio Harry, quien a pesar de que se sentía muy atraído y eclipsado por la belleza de Ginny, no podía negarse a si mismo que había disminuido un poco su interés. La saludaba por los pasillos y ella le devolvía el saludo coquetamente, pero nada más.

Harry no había vuelto a hablar con Ron desde que quedaron en que el moreno le conseguiría un corazón al pelirrojo, y la verdad es que eso no lo inquietaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, se sentía menos culpable y mejor consigo mismo.

La relativa tranquilidad de Harry termino cuando después la última clase del viernes Ron lo alcanzo cerca del Gran Comedor

-Que hay Larry, donde te has metido, acaso te éstas escondiendo de mi?- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos con tono escéptico y mirándolo de arriba a abajo

-No claro que no- contesto Harry incomodo sin mirarlo- es solo que, bueno ambos hemos tenido cosas que hacer, la escuela, y tu el quidditch…

-Qué bueno que tocas el tema, porque esta tarde jugaremos quidditch

-Perdón?- pregunto Harry

-A veces pienso que hablo parsel- comento Ron rodando los ojos- esta- tarde- jugaremos- quidditch- completo Ron hablando lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño que 1 + 1= 2

-Y quien te dijo que yo quiero jugar quidditch? Nunca he jugado en el colegio y créeme no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo- contesto el moreno asustado, hablando rápidamente

-Oh vamos Larry! Me dijiste que sabias jugar no? Además ya está hecho mira, Ginny me pregunto por ti, si volverías a salir con ella, si saldríamos los cuatro o algo, puedes creerlo? Ginny queriendo salir en una cita doble conmigo y con Hermione! En fin, yo le dije que era una casualidad que me preguntara porque justamente el viernes (o sea hoy) ibas a entrenar conmigo y con otros chicos

-Hace cuanto fue eso?- pregunto Harry emocionado _Ginny preguntó por mi? _De nuevo surgió el interés del moreno en Ginny Weasley.

-Hace un par de días, semanas que mas da- contesto en tono de aburrimiento- nos vemos en el campo a eso de las 6 de la tarde

-Y no fuiste capaz de avisarme antes?- pregunto Harry con un hilo de voz

-Cual habría sido la diferencia?- pregunto Ron a su vez- sabes Larry, a veces me parece que eres muy dramático, vas a jugar o no?

-No estoy seguro…

-No creo que quieras quedar mal con Ginny no? Solo es un partido de quidditch, tranquilo no te haremos quedar mal, que posición juegas?

-Yo, soy… juego de buscador- contesto en voz baja, Ron sonrió con malicia

-Bueno, creo que el buen Malfoy estará en el equipo suplente

-Quienes jugaran?- cuestiono Harry

-Algunos de mi equipo y otros estudiantes no te preocupes Potter, hoy a las 6

-Pero…

-Hoy a las 6 y lleva a Hermione contigo, espero que en estos días hayas encontrado la forma de que por fin me acepte, recuerda Potter: un trato es un trato

-Porque tu repentina urgencia?-pregunto Harry nervioso- podríamos jugar otro día o podías haberme avisado antes…

-Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones?- contesto Ron con tono molesto

-Es este caso creo que si

Ron lo miro por unos instantes, se quito un poco de cabello de la frente y dijo

-Bueno en unas semanas ya no será un secreto, este año organizaran un baile de navidad en el colegio y quiero que Hermione vaya conmigo

-Un baile? No sabía nada acerca de un baile…

-Obviamente, aun no es algo de dominio público, sé que si le pido a Hermione que vaya conmigo lo dudaría o incluso me diría que no- hizo una pausa moviendo la cabeza, incapaz de imaginar que una chica se negara a semejante proposición- pero, si hacemos que cambien esas circunstancias, seguramente estará conmigo esa noche- añadió sonriendo- alguna pregunta más Larry?

-Yo… no…

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo Ron cansado- te veo a las 6… no… mejor a las 5:30 en el campo de quidditch para formar equipos e improvisar una estrategia- hasta entonces Potter- se despidió el pelirrojo y camino al Gran Comedor

Harry se quedo paralizado, parecía presa de un "petrificus totalus" su mente giraba a una velocidad sorprendente y el solo alcanzaba a distinguir palabras sueltas _Ginny, quidditch, buscador, Hermione, Ron, Slytherin, baile…._

-Harry estas bien?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, Alice Fields, una de sus compañeras de clase lo miraba con cara de preocupación

-Si yo… eso creo

-Luces pálido- comento ella observándolo- creo que deberías ir a la enfermería

-Estoy bien Alice, de verdad solo necesito… un poco de aire- dijo el moreno

-Bueno, de acuerdo te veré luego- contesto mientras Harry comenzaba a caminar, al parecer, sin rumbo fijo -Chicos- dijo ella rodando los ojos encaminándose al Gran Comedor.

Harry consulto su reloj que marcaba las 5:30 en punto, preguntándose si no era una tontería el haber asistido, apenas había caído en cuenta de porque estaba ahí, jugar quidditch? La idea lo atemorizaba, aunque ahora había algo que temía igual (o incluso más) jugar con Slytherins? No se había puesto a pensar que había ido a un entrenamiento del equipo de Ron, de su casa, que iban a pensar los demás cuando lo vieran en ese entrenamiento?

Cuando estaba a punto de irse oyó voces que se acercaban, miro a sus espaldas y pudo ver a Ron que venía junto con una docena de chicos. Harry pudo distinguir al equipo de quidditch, las demás caras no le eran familiares.

-Que hay Larry- dijo este sonriendo

-Entonces es en serio?- pregunto Malfoy visiblemente molesto-pensé que estabas de broma…

-Vamos Draco, yo nunca bromeo en cuestión de quidditch

-Es inaceptable que…- comenzó Blaise

-Basta- dijo Ron tajante callando los murmullos que comenzaban a aparecer entre sus compañeros de equipo- solo es un entrenamiento en el que quiero que Larry este de acuerdo? No lo estoy incluyendo en el equipo ni mucho menos

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Draco levantando la voz, su rostro afilado comenzaba a ponerse rojo-estás loco! Como puedes siquiera concebir la idea de que un Gryffindor practique con nosotros?- añadió mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Harry no había emitido sonido, se sentía demasiado incomodo bajo la mirada de todos esos chicos que lo observaban como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva.

-No le vamos a dar nuestro uniforme ni creo que él lo usaría, solo usaremos el equipo de protección básico y listo- dijo Ron comenzando a enfadarse

-Al menos cuenta con la autorización…- comenzó Blaise

-Arregle todo lo que tuve que arreglar y no voy a hablar más del tema

-Pero..- dijo Draco

-No voy a hablar más del tema y andando, que no tenemos todo el día- lo cortó Ron tajante- Draco, jugaras como buscador en el equipo suplente

-Qué?- pregunto indignado el rubio- pondrás a Potter en mi lugar?

-Wow Draco, hoy vienes más intuitivo que de costumbre- contesto Ron con sarcasmo

-Esto si no voy a tolerarlo- dijo Draco en voz alta, casi en un grito- me largo de aquí, te dejo jugando tu jueguito de bebes con Potter- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia los terrenos del colegio

-Si te vas de aquí, no jugaras los próximos partidos, pondré a Lucas de buscador- añadió Ron con tono autoritario señalando con la cabeza a un chico que estaba medio escondido entre los demás

-No lo harías- dijo Draco muy seguro volteando y mirando al pelirrojo- no arriesgarías la temporada por este caprichito absurdo

-Quieres apostar?- contesto Ron mirándolo fijamente y acercándose a el quedando solo a unos pasos- como dije hace un momento Draco, yo nunca bromeo en cuestión de quidditch, no será que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a Larry?

-Por favor, seguramente ni siquiera sabe montarse en una escoba- contesto Draco mirando de nuevo a Harry

-Eso lo sabremos ahora- dijo Ron sonriendo, después volteo a ver a su equipo y ordeno- ahora todos a los vestidores, pónganse el quipo básico y después salgan al campo a calentar, ahora!- grito ya que ninguno se había movido de su lugar, todos comenzaron a ir a los vestidores, aun murmurando entre ellos.

Draco se acerco a Harry y se puso frente a él, aun tenía la cara roja de ira pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- esto será interesante- le dijo a Harry arrastrando las palabras- no te preocupes Potter, atrapare la snitch antes de que te terminen de explicar cómo montarte a una escoba- y dicho esto, se encamino a los vestidores.

Ron miro al rubio y después le dijo a Harry- ese es espíritu competitivo no crees?

-Yo me largo de aquí- dijo Harry molesto- no tengo necesidad de soportar las habladurías de todos ellos, además no quiero jugar

-No me harás quedar mal frente a mi equipo cuando di la cara por ti o si? Vamos, Ginny vendrá en unos minutos y ya debemos estar en el campo- añadió dándole palmadas en la espalda- le dijiste a Hermione que viniera?

-No la vi, pero le deje una nota

-Genial- dijo Ron sarcástico- mas te vale que venga Potter, esta tarde debe resultar beneficiosa para los dos, andando- dijo y antes de que pudiera replicar, Ron lo empujo levemente encaminándolo a los vestidores. Harry empezó a sentir nauseas.

-Harry te dijo que estaría aquí?- pregunto Neville mientras se sentaba en las gradas del campo de quidditch

-Si, eso me dijo o bueno, eso escribió en la nota que dejo en la Sala Común- contesto Hermione confusa mientras se sentaba

-No entiendo muy bien porque nos dijo que viniéramos- intervino Luna sentándose entre Hermione y Neville- según me dijo Roger, el campo estaba reservado por los Slytherins…

En ese momento llego Ginny Weasley junto con Pansy Parkinson y un grupo de chicos de Slytherin, se sentaron unas cuantas gradas arriba y Ginny movió la cabeza en señal de saludo a Hermione. Ella devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa poco convincente

-Así que- dijo Terry Nott en voz alta- lo que nos dijo Ron es cierto sino, porque estarían los Gryffindor y esa chica Ravenclaw aquí?- añadió antes de reírse burlón

-Es cierto- intervino Pansy- pensé que Ron estaba bromeando, que bueno que venimos, este espectáculo no nos los podemos perder

-De que están hablando?- dijo Neville confundido mirando a Hermione y Luna

-No tengo la menor idea- contesto Luna en tono soñador mirando la forma de las nubes que se formaban en lo alto del campo de quidditch.

Hermione se mordió el labio en señal de nerviosismo, _que está pasando aquí?_

Obtuvo su respuesta casi al instante.

Cuando Hermione bajo la mirada, vio al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin avanzado hacia por campo, pudo ver a Ron que iba a la cabeza del grupo, y a su lado vio a un chico moreno de gafas…

-No puede ser en serio- dijo Neville fijando su mirada en la misma dirección que la castaña con un hilo de voz

-Ese es Harry?- pregunto Luna sorprendida. Los Slytherin que estaban en las gradas comenzaron a reír, todos excepto Ginny que miraba el campo con interés. Además de ver a Potter, pudo ver a Draco hablando con los suplentes del equipo, como si fuera el capitán, _es en serio? _Pensó la pelirroja _Larry jugara contra Draco? Esto no podría ser mejor_. Ginny sonrió abiertamente.

-Todos tomen posiciones- dijo Ron mientras todos comenzaban a elevarse en sus Nimbus 2001, regalo de Ron para su equipo. Harry tardo unos instantes invadido por el pánico

-Que pasa Potter? Necesitas que alguien te ayude a subir o le tienes miedo a las alturas?- pregunto Draco ante las risas de los Slytherins

Harry lo miro enfadado, subió a la escoba y con una patada al suelo se elevo a la altura de Malfoy, una descarga de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo y lo sintió, era su oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades de buscador, ya era algo personal, más allá de Ginny, era el contra Draco, Gryffindor contra Slytherin, un juego que, a pesar de ser solo una práctica, por ningún motivo podía perder. Una débil sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

Miro hacia las gradas y pudo observar a Hermione, Luna y Neville que lo miraban con incredulidad, como si no dieran crédito a sus ojos y a Ginny que lo miraba y lo saludaba con la mano coquetamente, a él, no a Draco, sonrió aun mas y dirigió su mirada al rubio que en esos momentos volteo a ver a Ginny y le regreso la mirada con mas molestia, incluso con odio.

-Que empiece el juego- dijo Ron antes de dirigirse a sus aros

-Veamos de que estas hecho Potter- grito Draco con furia segundos después mientras cruzaba el campo y rozaba la escoba del moreno en un intento fallido por derribarlo

Respondiendo reviews:

Raik*Chan: si, la idea la sake de esa peli pero aun no se si tenga el mismo final XD

Lean Black: no había considerado a Viktor o Cormac para el fic pero acabas de damerme ideas (mi mente empieza a trabajar jeje)

Gracias por leer y comentar mi historia.

BeSoOoS! annie_hermy_potter

*Travesura Realizada*


	8. El Partido

**EL PARTIDO**

Usualmente lo que hacían en un entrenamiento era dar un par de vueltas, tirar algunos "penaltis" y el buscador localizaba la snitch en poco tiempo, pero Ron había planeado algo más para este entrenamiento: iba a ser como un partido de temporada… la rivalidad que comenzaba a surgir entre Larry y Draco era algo que no se debía dejar pasar.

Sabía que Draco era un excelente buscador (no por nada estaba en el equipo titular) y que atraparían la snitch en cuestión de minutos y que Larry seguramente era un tonto aficionado con aires de grandeza pero… aún así… sería muy divertido…

Comenzó a cubrir los aros dando vueltas en su Saeta de Fuego sin dejar de observar a su equipo y sobre todo, a Draco y a Potter.

Harry comenzó a dar vueltas por el campo buscando la menor señal de la snitch, podía ver de reojo a Malfoy y cuando se acerco a el, escucho que le gritaba algo aunque no presto mayor atención. Puso toda su concentración en encontrar la pelota dorada, si lograba hacerlo, ganaría mucho, mucho más de lo que hubiera creído. Esquivaba las bludgers con mucha dificultad, al parecer los golpeadores de ambos equipos habían encontrado un punto fijo para enviar las pelotas y ese punto se llamaba Harry Potter, aunque el moreno no les dio el gusto de verlo caer.

Al cabo de cinco minutos el marcador del partido era 15 a 2 a favor del equipo titular, el equipo de Ron era muy bueno y los suplentes poco podían hacer ante su marco que era casi impasable. Ron centro su atención en Potter, quien se movía en el aire con naturalidad, como si toda su vida la hubiera vivido ahí, como si estuviera en su elemento y se pregunto porque alguien con ese potencial no estaba en el equipo de su casa, aunque también lo agradeció_ Me hubiera dado muchos problemas_ pensó Ron mientras lo observaba.

De pronto apareció la snitch cerca de los aros de gol que Ron protegía, el apenas la distinguió por unos instantes antes de desaparecer. Harry estaba sobrevolando la mitad del campo cuando vio el destello dorado y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Draco también la había visto y sintió una oleada de nerviosismo cuando vio a Potter acercarse a ella a una gran velocidad, no permitiría que la tocara siquiera.

Rubio y moreno estaban a pocos centímetros de la snitch; ambos estiraron el brazo para atraparla, pero Draco aprovecho para golpear a Harry tratando de romper su concentración, pero no funciono, Harry no se inmuto ante el golpe del rubio que perdió levemente el control de su escoba por la inercia de su movimiento y Harry aprovecho el momento para hacerse de la pequeña pelota dorada que ya revoloteaba entre sus dedos, indicando que el entrenamiento, o más bien, el partido había llegado a su fin.

Lo que Harry sintió en esos momentos fue indescriptible, la adrenalina de sentir el viento en su rostro, sentir a su contrincante a escasos metros y haber logrado el objetivo y con ello la victoria fue maravilloso. Bajo al campo antes que todos los jugadores.

Ron apenas dio crédito a sus ojos cuando vio que Harry tenía la snitch en sus manos y no era el único, todos los que estaban en el campo, jugadores y espectadores miraban incrédulos la escena que se desarrollaba en esos instantes. Ese chico moreno de gafas venció a Draco Malfoy? El buscador del equipo dos veces ganador de la copa?

Todos los jugadores descendieron y tocaron el suelo aun con la sorpresa en sus rostros, Malfoy apenas toco el suelo aventó la escoba y se dirigió a Harry con la intención de golpearlo, de hacerle pagar por la humillación que acababa de pasar, Ron vio sus intenciones y lo intercepto antes de que llegara a Harry

-No seas estúpido- le dijo poniéndose frente a el y tomándolo de los hombros

-Déjame en paz idiota, esto es tu culpa!- le grito Draco rojo de ira y empujándolo violentamente

En ese momento llego Madame Hooch, miro a los chicos y grito

-Que pasa aquí?

-Nada profesora, un malentendido- contesto Ron aun reteniendo a Draco

-Sabia que algo ocurriría si dejaba jugar a Potter en el entrenamiento- dijo alzando la voz- no me vuelvas a pedir esto Weasley, todos a los vestidores, dejen el equipo y aquí termina todo, no quiero más problemas entendido? Entendido?- repitió al ver que no había reacción

Todos asintieron excepto Draco quien aun estaba furioso

La profesora se fue dando grandes zancadas y cuando Draco estaba a punto de volver a gritar Ginny Weasley apareció y fue directo con Harry

-Wow! No sabia que jugaras tan bien al quidditch Larry!- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a a él y ponía sus manos en el pecho del moreno

-Yo… - comenzó a balbucear Harry pero fue acallado por la pelirroja que puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios y susurro en su oído- te veo en el haya que está cerca del lago en 20 minutos, la conoces no? No me hagas esperar- y dicho esto le dio un beso cerca de los labios y añadió dirigiéndose a todos los chicos- excelente juego! Muy… entretenido- y su mirada se poso en Draco, sonrió burlonamente y se marcho sin mirar atrás.

Harry fue el primero en irse a los vestidores aprovechando el momento de tensión que aun se respiraba en el aire, a pesar de que estaba emocionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir podía distinguir que las miradas de los Slytherins pasaban de incredulidad a molestia y prefirió evitarse problemas. Ademas, tenía una cita a la que acudir. Miro a las gradas pero estaban vacias, no había señales de Hermione, Neville o Luna.

Los jugadores no se movieron de sus sitios, aun esperaban la orden de Ron para ir a cambiarse y dar por terminado tan extraño entrenamiento.

Ron aun tenia a Draco de los hombros y cuando vio que ninguno de los chicos se movían grito

-Que no oyeron! A los vestidores, fue suficiente por hoy- añadió en voz más baja. Todos excepto Blaise se dirigieron al vestuario rápidamente aun confusos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Draco se quito el equipo de quidditch ahí mismo y lo aventó hacia Ron

-Nunca te voy a perdonar esto.- exclamo Draco aun rojo de ira

-Fue mi culpa que Potter atrapara la snitch antes que tu? No lo creo…

-No tenias porque traerlo aquí en primer lugar- intervino Blaise también molesto

-No creÍ que Potter fuera mejor que tu- comento desdeñosamente Ron señalando a Draco con la cabeza

-Eso no es cierto!- grito Draco empujando nuevamente a Ron quien no se amedrento

-No? Y que fue esa demostración patética de quidditch? pude ver todo Draco y lo que hiciste fue totalmente infantil, de veras creiste que con ese pequeño golpe lo ibas a descontrolar? No te habías dado cuenta que ninguna de las bludgers logro derribarlo? Pensé que eras mas listo

-Tu no vas a venir a darme clases de cómo jugar quidditch, si no hubiera sido por mi la copa…

-No te creas tan indispensable Malfoy

-Basta!- grito Blaise interponiéndose entre los dos con los brazos extendidos- no digan cosas de las que se puedan arrepentir

-Crees que no se porque estas asi con el?- dijo Ron buscando la cara de Draco- Lo se, pero que quieres hacer Draco? Ginny ya tomo su decisión y de verdad lo siento por ti pero lo eligió a el y no a ti, o acaso no la viste? Se termino, acéptalo y deja de hacer el ridículo frente a todo el colegio- y dicho esto le dirigió una mirada de enojo mezclada con lastima y se fue al vestuario dejando solos a Draco y Blaise

-Draco…

-Dejame en paz, quiero estar solo- contesto el rubio y camino sin rumbo fijo

Blaise recogió el equipo que había tirado Draco y siguió el mismo camino que Ron.

_Me las pagaras Potter_ pensó Malfoy lleno de rabia e ira _ya lo veras, y será en donde mas te duele, crees que ganaste algo hoy? Disfrutalo, porque al final… lo perderás todo_

Cuando Harry se encaminaba a la Sala Comun una hora después del partido empezó a oir murmullos y a ver que lo señalaban al pasar, pero el ignoraba a todos, aun sentía la adrenalina dentro de su cuerpo y rememoraba los instantes que acababa de vivir a lado de Ginny:

_Cuando llego a la hora y lugar indicados por Ginny, pudo ver a la pelirroja que ya lo aguardaba sonriendo y no emitió ningún sonido pues los labios de Ginny estaban unidos con los suyos, y el no pudo hacer más que corresponder como si en eso se le fuera la vida, no podía pensar, solo sentía el contacto de Ginny, sus labios, su cuerpo, su aroma que lo embriagaba a cada instante, probando su veneno, tanto que le costaba respirar…_

_Cuando se separaron la pelirroja entrelazo una de sus manos con las de el y la otra la puso en su cuello acercándolo aun mas_

_-Asi que…- comenzó a decir _

_-Asi que- contesto Harry a su vez con los ojos cerrados, aun embriagado del aroma floral de Ginny_

_-Que es lo que esperas de mi Larry Potter?- le pregunto la pelirroja examinando a Harry con curiosidad_

_-Yo... espero… lo que tú me quieras dar, nada mas- contesto Harry abriendo poco a poco los ojos_

_-Y que es lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer por mi?- dijo la castaña rozando los labios de Harry y sonriendo de lado, repitiendo el ritual que hacía con cada uno de los chicos con los que estaba_

_-Moriría por ti si eso es lo que quieres- Harry apenas era consciente de sus palabras, solo quería volver a besar los labios de Ginny_

_-Ambas respuestas fueron correctas- dijo Ginny en un susurro y cumplió el deseo de Harry volviendo a unir sus labios ahora con más pasión y deseo._

-Estas loco o que te pasa?- pregunto Neville apenas lo vio entrar a la Sala Comun seguido de Hermione

-De que estas hablando?- pregunto a su vez Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos

-De tu "pequeño" partido de quidditch por supuesto- contesto Neville

-Pues, no sé que decir… ustedes estuvieron ahí no?

-Es que no entiendo Harry- intervino Hermione desconcertada- tu nunca habías querido jugar quidditch en el colegio, de hecho tenías una especie de "pánico escénico" y de la nada te vemos en un entrenamiento de quidditch y de Slytherin, que pasa?

-No pasa nada y no tienen porque hablarme así- contesto Harry que comenzaba a molestarse, no permitiría que arruinaran su gran día- Ron me invito a jugar con ellos en el entrenamiento y acepte, lo demás ya lo saben…

-No solo nosotros, todo Hogwarts lo sabe, no se habla de otra cosa en el castillo, nadie entiende como pudiste haberle ganado a Malfoy

-Cuesta trabajo de creer no?- dijo Harry con voz de suficiencia- pues que bueno, me alegra haberle ganado en algo a ese cretino…

-Desde cuando tienes esa rivalidad con Malfoy?- pregunto Neville levemente sorprendido

-Que no es obvio Neville, eso tiene nombre propio: Ginny Weasley o no Harry? - contesto Hermione por el mirandolo

-Estoy muy cansado y no quiero hablar más del tema, me alegra que hayan ido y que presenciaran el espectáculo buenas noches- les dijo el moreno aunque apenas eran las 8 de la noche y se fue directo a los dormitorios, sin hacer caso a Neville, Hermione ni a los murmullos que comenzaban a escucharse.

-Que le pasa?- pregunto Neville extrañado por la reacción de Harry

-No lo se- dijo Hermione con tristeza- hablamos mañana Neville

-Claro- contesto sin mucho animo y se sentó en el sillón favorito de los tres chicos, que ahora solo estaba ocupado por el

Ya en su habitación, Harry corrió las cortinas de su cama y se recostó en su cama, no quería que nadie lo molestara. No tenía sueño, estaba demasiado eufórico por lo que le había traido ese día, despertó pensando que Ginny podía empezar a formar parte de su pasado y ahora podía sentir aun sus labios sobre los suyos, habían dejado huellas de fuego en el… todo fue mejor de lo que había imaginado y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ginny Weasley.

Despues de unos minutos, Pig entro en su ventana, al parecer ya reconocia el lugar y a Harry ya que se poso frente a el y lo pico afectuosamente dejando una nota mas larga que las anteriores en sus manos. Penso en no leerla en esos momentos, pero después de unos minutos desenrrolló el pedazo de pergamino y leyó:

_No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que vencieras a mi buscador titular! Eso, tengo que reconocerlo, fue espectacular, lo siento por el, sabes que es mi amigo pero espero que se le pase pronto esa ira que siente ahora y que es comprensible (seguro el obtener la copa por tercer año consecutivo lo reanimara)_

_Ginny hablo contigo después del juego, todos los que estábamos ahí lo notamos y se porto bastante bien verdad? Creo Potter que… he cumplido con mi parte del trato asi que, más vale que cumplas con lo que te corresponde._

_Ya tengo en mente lo que haras, pero creo que sería mejor dejar pasar unos días para llevarlo a cabo, no quiero apresurar las cosas ahora que todo está saliendo conforme al plan (aunque no creas que esperare mucho) Hermione debe ser mía dentro de estos días y todo eso depende de ti Potter, me has ayudado no lo niego, pero no has conseguido gran cosa, recuerdas cual era el trato? _

_Hablaremos de eso en esta semana, solo quería recordarte a lo que te comprometiste y… mas vale que cumplas._

_Disfruta tu victoria Potter, espero que en unos días yo también este disfrutando la mia. _

Harry termino de leer el pergamino, ahora comenzaba a sentirse inquieto y nervioso, algo en la carta no le gustaba, Ron escribia diferente, hablaba de Hermione como si fuera un objeto… además de esa insistencia en el maldito trato… el trato… gracias a el ahora estaba con Ginny (no oficialmente pero eso era cuestión de tiempo) tenía que cumplir no tenía opción, haría todo lo que estuviera de su parte para que Ron también celebrara su victoria. Tomo el pedazo de pergamino y lo meti en su baul.

De repente el cansancio y sueño cayeron sobre el y pensó que habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día. No se puso la pijama ni se metió entre las sabanas, simplemente cerro los ojos y a los pocos minutos, se quedo dormido con la fragancia de Ginny impregnada en su piel.


	9. Harry Batalla Perdida?

**HARRY... BATALLA PERDIDA?**

Después de lo que sucedió en el campo de quidditch aquel viernes, las cosas fueron mejorando para Harry. Pasaron algunas semanas y comenzó a hacerse mas popular gracias a este suceso.

En el colegio los comentarios eran encontrados, todos consideraban a Draco el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, incluso algunos habían comentado que podía ser el mejor buscador en años y que podría buscar una carrera en ese medio, aunque ahora muchos ponían esto en entredicho e incluso se burlaban de él en los pasillos.

Pero ellos eran una minoría. Los demás creían que Harry había tenido un simple golpe de suerte y eso, junto con el respeto que imponía la presencia de un Malfoy, ocasiono que después de algunos días dejaran de hablar del asunto.

Pero Harry disfrutaba de su momento de popularidad, tomado de la mano de Ginny Weasley quien al parecer lo había aceptado como su nueva pareja oficial (aunque no sabían por cuanto tiempo). Por fin había logrado lo que quería y se sentía tan orgulloso consigo mismo, feliz como nunca antes.

Ahora era muy frecuente que Harry estuviera conversando con algunos Slytherins y que se dejara ver con ellos con ratos, aunque no volvió a jugar quidditch con ellos. A pesar de que había tenido proposiciones de integrarse al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, se había negado rotundamente, primero porque era casi imposible que pudieran admitir a un nuevo jugador ya que la temporada había iniciado, y segunda porque Harry tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

Apenas hablaba con Hermione, Neville y Luna, y ellos habían notado su cambio, el cual atribuyeron al enamoramiento de Ginny aunque eso no significaba que no les doliera la nueva actitud del moreno.

El viernes después de desayunar, Harry se disponía a ir a clases cuando fue interceptado por Ron cerca del aula.

-Hola Larry- dijo Ron saludándolo con voz aspera- veo que estas ultimas semanas te han sentado de maravilla no?

-Tal vez- contesto el moreno mirandolo desafiante y seguro- que quieres Ron?

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero- dijo en tono molesto acercándose y bajando la voz ya que algunos alumnos pasaban por ahi- es hora de que cumplas, necesito que hagas algo por mi

La sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Harry se desvaneció un poco y se puso nervioso aunque trato de no mostrarlo

- Que quieres que haga?

-Voy a tener una cita con Hermione y tu vas a ayudarme

-No sabia que había otra salida a Hogsmeade…

-No será en Hogsmeade, será aquí en Hogwarts

-Y a donde vas a llevarla? A la biblioteca o al aula de Transformaciones con McGonagall?- replico sarcastico

-Hay Larry- dijo Ron suspirando- de verdad eres un tonto con aires de grandeza, el estar con nosotros en ratos te hace mas popular de lo que eras pero no te creas parte del club

-Ah no?

-No, hay cosas que no conoces pero pequeño Gryffindor, te dare la oportunidad de conocer una parte del castillo de la que muy pocos saben- añadió una pausa para hacer una mueca, sonrio y dijo- ahí es donde llevare a Hermione

-De que sitio hablas?

-Voy a hablar con Hermione hoy para invitarla a salir- continuo Ron mirandolo como si apenas reparara en su presencia- sabes? Nos hemos estado llevando mejor últimamente, aunque seguro no lo has notado por estar idiotizado con Ginny y si me dice que si, mañana conoceras ese lugar. He pensado que no necesito tu ayuda, al parecer Hermione esta cayendo poco a poco, creo que solo me faltaba un poco de paciencia pero yo hice algo por ti, algo que no hubieras logrado ni con Felix Felicis, asi que me la debes Potter

-Pero…

-Te confirmo por la noche para que te prepares, vamos, es hora de clase- añadió indicándole la puerta del aula. La cabeza de Harry comenzó a dar vueltas.

Ron busco a Hermione por parte del castillo horas mas tarde, la encontró cerca de la biblioteca con Luna, _esa chica es muy rara_ pensó mientras se dirigía a ellas ensayando una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que hechizan a cualquier chica

-Hola chicas- dijo Ron amablemente sonriendo

-Hola Ron- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa vacilante, Luna solo lo miro

-Hermione puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Yo…- exclamo Hermione vacilante mirando a Luna

-No te la quitare por mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos- le dijo Ron a Luna aun con el mismo tono de voz con el que las abordo

-Bueno…- Luna miro a Hermione quien asintió levemente- te veo en el Gran Comedor

-De acuerdo

-Gracias Luna- dijo Ron a la rubia quien sonrio levemente antes de encaminarse al Gran Comedor

-Y como has estado? Que tal las clases?- pregunto la castaña

-Bien, normal… todo tranquilo- contesto Ron rodando un poco los ojos, no le gustaba mucho hablar de la escuela y antes de que Hermione siguiera sacando temas del colegio dijo- Hermione, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la noche

-Mañana? Es en serio?

-Muy en serio

-Pero salir? A donde?- pregunto la castaña confundida

-Tranquila, no quebrantaremos ninguna norma- añadió sonriendo, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa vacilante- será aquí en el colegio, estoy preparando algo especial, que dices?

-Pues…

-Vamos, será divertido lo prometo- dijo alzando la mano en señal de promesa

-Bueno… de acuerdo

-Genial- dijo Ron sonriendo aun mas- te veo en el Gran Comedor a eso de las 7 esta bien?

-Claro, te veo a esa hora

-Hasta mañana entonces- dijo despidiéndose, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla- … gracias Hermione.

Hermione desvio la mirada mientras un rubor se extendia por sus mejillas y se encamino al Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás.

-Vaya si que fue rápido!- exclamo Luna cuando Hermione la alcanzo

-Muy rápido

-Y que quería el pelirrojo?- pregunto Luna curiosa

-Me invito a salir- contesto sin mirarla

-Oh! Me lo imaginaba y que le contestaste?

-Que si

-Que bien- contesto la rubia con poco animo

-Si, ya veo cuando te alegra- dijo Hermione con una mueca

-No me malinterpretes Herms, es que, hay algo en el que aun no me termina de gustar…

-Porque…- exclamo Hermione esperando que Luna le respondiera

-No lo se…

-Ultimamente se ha portado muy bien conmigo, hemos hablado mucho y he notado que tenemos algunas afinidades, sabias que Ron piensa lo mismo que yo respecto a los elfos? A el se le hace tan injusto como a mi que trabajen largas horas sin paga y que sean maltratados por sus amos y…

-Ya entendí- dijo Luna tratando de cortar el discurso de Hermione, se lo sabia de memoria.

-Puedes creerlo? Que Ron viniendo de una familia de sangre pura piense eso?

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo…- murmuro Luna por lo bajo. Hermione no la escucho.

-Bueno el caso es que es muy diferente a lo que creía, pensé que era el típico chico mimado y superficial que obtenía lo que quería pero es mejor persona de lo que crei y he estado pensando que…

-Comienza a gustarte no es cierto?- Luna pudo percibir en los ojos la duda y vacilación de la castaña

-Tal vez- contesto Hermione en voz baja

-No puedo decir que me sorprende, lo he notado en estos últimos días, solo quiero preguntarte si estas segura de esto

-No- contesto soltando un bufido involuntario- no lo estoy y presiento que no lo estaré nunca pero he estado pensando que tal vez sea tiempo de que me de una oportunidad con alguien, estoy cansada Luna, cansada de estar esperando por… nada, tal vez Ron es la persona que estaba esperando, la que me ayude a volver a creer

-No crees que estas precipitando las cosas?

-No lo se- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior- que piensas tu?- inquirió la castaña mirando a Luna

Luna suspiro, no estaba segura de que pensar, había algo en su interior que le decía que no confiara en Ron, pero sabia que Hermione tenia razón y pensaba, igual que ella, que Harry era una batalla perdida.

-Solo puedo decirte que pienses mejor las cosas Herms, tal vez tienes razón y Ron sea un buen chico pero por favor, no le entregues tu corazon hasta estar segura de eso si? Lo prometes?

Hermione distinguio la preocupación de la mirada de Luna y no pudo evitar sonreir

-Lo prometo- dijo antes de abrazarla- gracias por preocuparte por mi

-Eres mi amiga no? Se supone que eso debo hacer

-Claro- dijo sonriendo - también lo hago yo y todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando me dices que iras de expedición a Australia con tu padre buscando snorkack de cuernos arrugados

-Pronto los encontraremos tenlo por seguro- añadió Luna sonriendo mas mientras Hermione reia y la tomaba del brazo para encaminarse al Gran Comedor.

Por la noche, Hermione decidió acostarse temprano, Harry no había vuelto a la Sala Comun seguramente estaba con Ginny y no quería pensar en ello, Neville también había ido a acostarse cansado de esperar a Harry.

Tomo su diario y comenzó a escribir sin mucho animo, dejando que las palabras emanaran de su pluma.

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy Ron me invito a salir y le dije que si, no se si hice bien o mal pero… estoy harta de preguntar y cuestionármelo todo, comienzo a cansarme de luchar por una batalla que tengo perdida desde el principio, de luchar por alguien que no puede ver nada más que la mejor amiga que siempre está a su lado._

_No voy a negar que en un principio no me molestaba, era feliz con eso, con ser la chica que necesitaba, la que era indispensable para el, en la confiaba plenamente, a la que le contaba sus temores, sus miedos, sus sueños, pero ya no más, me canse de creer que lo que yo mas deseo, que lo que mas sueño se haga realidad._

_Vivo en sueños y quiero despertar, estoy harta de imaginar…._

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de impedir que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla, cerro su diario y lo dejo sobre su buro, sin preocuparse por nada mas, deseando dejar de sentir lo que sentía, dejar de pensar y darse una nueva oportunidad, tal vez mañana empezaría algo nuevo y haría lo que estuviera de su parte para que asi fuera.


	10. Preparando la Cita

**PREPARANDO LA CITA**

Después de unos de los típicos encuentros que tenia con Ginny en las partes solitarias de los jardines de Hogwarts y de inventarle una excusa tonta para irse, llego al septimo piso donde Ron lo estaba esperando.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Harry molesto en cuanto se acerco a Ron- que quieres que haga?

-Si ya veo que estas aquí Potter no estoy ciego- añadió rodando los ojos- bueno al grano, tu conoces mejor que nadie a Hermione no?

-No se, tal vez

-Eso imagine

-No iras a pedirme que vaya contigo a la cita y te susurre lo que debes decir no?- una imagen vino a la mente de Harry en donde él, oculto en su capa invisible (regalo de su padre) iba a lado de Ron que tomaba de la mano a Hermione mientras le decía lo hermosa que era. La sola imagen le causo molestia. Fruncio el entrecejo

-No- dijo Ron antes de reírse de su expresión- no te necesito para eso, puedo manejar una cita perfectamente y no me gusta tener mucho público tu sabes- añadio con una sonrisa de suficiencia guiñándole un ojo

-Entonces?

-Lo que te voy a decir ahora es un secreto que muy pocos estudiantes conocen, por tanto no puedes estar divulgándolo por ahí te queda claro?

-De acuerdo- contesto Harry intrigado

-Existe una habitación- comenzó Ron bajando un poco la voz- llamada Sala de los Menesteres o Sala que Viene y Va. Es simplemente grandiosa, te brinda todo lo que desees, se ajusta a todos tus necesidades y se encuentra en este castillo. Como veras es una maravilla que puede resultar tremendamente útil.

-Es en serio?- contesto Harry fascinado- se convierte en todo lo que desees?

-Prácticamente si-

-Y la Sala de los Menesteres en verdad existe?

-Si- dijo Ron asintiendo- y ahí es donde entras tu, mi cita con Hermione será en esa sala y tú la abrirás para mi

-No me has dicho como hacerlo

-Es algo tan sencillo que hasta tu puedes hacer- dijo Ron sonriendo de lado- de hecho por eso estamos aquí, necesito ver en lo que se va a convertir para que no me tome por sorpresa

-Quieres decir que esa grandiosa sala que me describiste se encuentra en este piso?- pregunto mirando alrededor

-De hecho se encuentra justo a lado de ti- anadio señalando la enorme pared

-Me estas tomando el pelo

-No y escucha bien porque no voy a repetirlo, necesito que pienses en el lugar perfecto para mi cita con Hermione y lo repitas tres veces en tu mente mientras pasas frente a esta pared

Harry lo miro como si estuviera loco, _tal vez es una de sus bromas_ pensó Harry _quiere que me pasee como idiota para burlarse de mi_

-Necesitas que lo repita o que Potter?- dijo Ron exasperado

-Seguro que no es una broma?

-Solo hazlo

Despues de mirarlo un par de segundos, Harry sintiéndose completamente tonto, hizo lo que Ron le pidió.

En realidad no sabía que pensar, jamás había imaginado un lugar para una cita con Hermione así que solo pensó _necesito el lugar perfecto para la cita de Hermione necesito el lugar perfecto para la cita de Hermione, necesito el lugar perfecto para la cita de Hermione…_

Cuando paso por tercera vez frente a la pared, una puerta se materializo de la nada, Ron sonrió satisfecho

-Veamos en que pensaste Larry- dijo pasando a su lado palmeando su espalda para después abrir la puerta y pasar por ella.

Harry se quedo parado afuera aun impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar, miro a ambos lados del pasillo para ver si había alguien, estaba desierto, asi que de nuevo dirigió su mirada a la puerta y entro vacilante

Lo primero que distinguieron sus ojos fue una habitación rustica pequeña, la fotografía de una cabaña en una de las revistas de su mamá le vino a la mente, era casi idéntica a la habitación que estaba ante el.

Al frente había una chimenea en donde el crispar de las llamas era apenas audible, aun asi iluminaba tenuemente toda la habitación. No había tantos muebles, solo una pequeña repisa al lado de la chimenea que tenia algunos libros _los favoritos de Hermione_ pensó Harry en la distancia, había una pequeña ventana a algunos metros de la chimenea, Harry camino hacia ella pensando que no podría verse nada pero se sorprendió al notar parte de las afueras del jardín de Hogwarts, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse mostrando un lindo atardecer.

Había una mesa de tamaño mediana vacía y no tal alta, como para estar al alcance de dos personas sentadas en el suelo. No había sillas o sillones, en su lugar había una pequeña manta frente a la chimenea con algunos cojines y rodeado de algunas velas que impregnaban el ambiente de un olor a vainilla.

También había pétalos de flores regados alrededor de la manta que estaba en el suelo y una pequeña radio que tocaba una melodía suave que Harry no alcanzo a distinguir.

-Bastante cursi a mi parecer pero bueno no me quejo- dijo Ron sonriente mirando la chimenea que estaba en la habitación- estás seguro que esto le gustaría a Hermione?

-Eso creo- contesto Harry incomodo aun observando la habitación

-Como hiciste la petición?

-Peticion?

-Si, que fue lo que pensaste para que apareciera esto?

-Porque quieres saberlo?

-Porque lo necesito idiota, necesito repetir lo que pensaste para que esto aparezca

-Pues, yo solo pensé en el lugar perfecto para la cita de Hermione

-Asi de simple?-

-Asi de simple- contesto Harry

-Bueno creo que esto es más acogedor y tierno que lo que hubiera surgido si lo hubiera pedido yo, seria más parecido a lo que suele ser mi "sala de citas"

-Sala de citas?- pregunto Harry molesto- siempre haces esto cuando sales con una chica?

-Solo con algunas Larry, sino más de la mitad de las chicas de este colegio conocerían este lugar- comento Ron con altivez

-Pero…- comenzó el moreno

-He estado poniendo en práctica alguna de las cosas que me dijiste- lo interrumpió Ron- creo que lo que me funciono mejor fue lo de los elfos domésticos, quedo encantada y me creyó el cuento de que creo que esos deben tener derechos, si supiera como trato a Kreacher…

-Quien es Kreacher?

-Mi elfo domestico bueno no importa, veo que hay algunos libros aquí

-Son algunos de los favoritos de Hermione- dijo Harry

-Mmmm- dijo Ron tomando uno de ellos- no he leído ninguno de ellos, no acostumbro leer, mucho menos literatura muggle… cuéntame sobre alguno de ellos para que no parezca un idiota…

_Eso será difícil_ pensó Harry antes de contarle un poco de lo que sabia, tampoco los había leído pero recordaba lo que Hermione había dicho sobre ellos

-Quien lee "Historia de Hogwarts"?- cuestiono Ron tomando un libro al azar

-Hermione- contesto Harry aun con molestia- lo leyó antes de entrar al colegio, es uno de los libros a los que le tiene más aprecio

-Tal vez sea mejor que cuando realice la petición aclare que no quiero ningún tipo de libro- añadió confundido botando "Historia de Hogwarts" al suelo -Necesitare comida Potter, es lo único que esta sala no nos proporciona, y que sería una cita sin comida y bebida no?

-Estoy entendiendo mal o me estas pidiendo, no… ordenando que les traiga comida?

-Exactamente- dijo Ron mirando las llamas de la chimenea

-No soy tu sirviente para que me ordenes que te traiga comida

-Es parte de tu deuda conmigo, es para mí cita con Hermione recuerdas? Dijiste que me ayudarías a conquistarla, pues bien esto forma parte del plan

-Pero porque yo? Podrías pedirle a alguien más, a un elfo domestico por ejemplo que lo haga

-Si Potter, se vera muy bien que hable de los derechos de los elfos con Hermione y que después tenga a uno de sirviente para la cita- dijo rodando los ojos- ahora te revelare otro secreto para que entres a las cocinas- continuo sin esperar respuesta y le explico cómo entrar sin ser descubierto- vas a ir a eso de las 6:30 más o menos a pedirles comida a los elfos, son muy serviciales (como debes saber) te darán todo lo que les pidas, regresaras aquí, abrirás la sala, dejaras todo sobre la mesa- añadió señalando con la cabeza el mueble- y te marcharas como el niño bueno que eres entendido?

Harry se quedo plantado con cara de tonto, estaba enfadado porque Ron lo tratara como un vil sirviente y le diera ordenes, pero tenía que hacerlo, no tenia mas opción

-Hecho- dijo con voz afilada fulminando con la mirada a Ron

-Hermione y yo estaremos aquí poco después de las siete, no quiero verte aquí para esas horas, vámonos, que apenas tengo tiempo para prepararme y, sospecho que tu tampoco lo tienes- añadió sonriendo antes de salir de la sala

Harry miro su reloj que marcaba las 6:05, porque Ron espera hasta la ultima hora para pedir todo? pensó mientras salían de la habitación e iba a la Sala Común, algo le decía que necesitaría su capa invisible para esa tarde… y no se equivocaba.

Harry entro a la Sala Común que estaba casi vacía, había algunos alumnos regados por toda la sala pero no les prestó mayor atención, al parecer todos salían a pesar del frio que comenzaba a llenar los alrededores del castillo, pensó en Ginny, estar con ella era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos… en cambio estaba de sirviente y mesero de Ron, se sentía tan molesto e insignificante. Ron se estaba burlando de él no había duda.

Entro a su cuarto que también estaba vacío, tomo su capa y salió rápidamente, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, pudo distinguir a una chica muy hermosa sentada en el sillón que el ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto con Hermione y Neville y se detuvo unos segundos para observarla. Llevaba una blusa blanca y encima de esta una chamarra negra (o gris no supo distinguir muy bien) de cuero con una bufanda blanca con negro que caiga con elegancia sobre su pecho, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros un poco ajustados que combinaban a la perfección con unas botas negras altas de tacón alto. El cabello estaba lacio y reluciente y algunos mechones caían con gracia sobre la frente de la chica que sonreía vacilante mientras miraba su reflejo en un pequeño espejo que tenía en las manos, examinando el maquillaje natural que envolvían su rostro. Cuando la chica miro a través del espejo se percato de la presencia de Harry.

El moreno tardo unos segundos en asimilar que la chica que lo había hipnotizado era Hermione.

-Harry! No te había visto en días!- se levanto del sofá y quedo frente a el

-Si yo…- contesto aun aturdido- si… como estas?

-Bien y tu?

-Genial, vas de salida?- pregunto Harry torpemente elevando la voz más de lo debido

-Saldré con Ron

-En serio? Genial!- contesto bastante enfusivo sin reconocer la voz que salía de sus labios.

-Realmente lo crees?- pregunto la castaña mirándolo a los ojos

Harry se sintió realmente incomodo aunque no entendía el porque

-Eso creo- respondió Harry vacilante

Despues de unos segundos de incomodo silencio Harry recordó el porqué había ido por su capa y lo que tenía que hacer

-Tengo que irme hablamos luego de acuerdo?

-Claro- dijo Hermione justo cuando Harry pasaba por su lado, el moreno pudo distinguir el aroma a vainilla de Hemione- eso espero- añadió la castaña en voz casi inaudible cuando el moreno cruzo el retrato de la Señora Gorda sin decir más.

_Definitivamente es una batalla perdida Hermione entiéndelo de una vez!_ pensó con fuerza y se sentó en su sillón favorito sola, esperando que los minutos transcurrieran hasta que llegaran a la hora acordada para la cita.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, Hermione lucia diferente… _si diferente_ se dijo a si mismo _y no la habías visto en días, es por eso que te sorprendió tanto eso es todo concentrate! Hay trabajo que hacer._

Siguió el camino indicado por Ron para llegar a las cocinas bastante nervioso porque alguien lo viera pero no tuvo inconvenientes. Los elfos le proporcionaron de todo lo que tenían sin preguntar (típico de ellos) y Harry salió de las cocinas aun dándoles las gracias (una costumbre adquirida gracias a Hermione). Para cuando salió llevaba una canasta llena de cervezas de mantequilla, whiskey de fuego e incluso un poco de hidromiel, algunas tartas de melaza, sándwiches, empanadas de calabaza y algunas manzanas de caramelo. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente.

Hermione abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda nerviosa, había quedado de verse con Ron a las 7 en la entrada de su sala común y era la hora justa. Si algo distinguía a Hermione era su puntualidad.

Al parecer esa también era una característica de Ron, quien ya la aguardaba con una sonrisa radiante. Llevaba un suéter negro con de cuello V con un pantalón de vestir del mismo tono y zapatos a juego. Su cabello estaba como siempre, cayendo sobre su frente con gracia haciéndolo ver terriblemente atractivo… _desde cuando veo tan atractivo a Ron?_ Pensó Hermione con cierta sorpresa

-Luces muy linda- dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto Hermione se acerco

-Gracias tu también luces muy bien- contesto con honestidad

-Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo con el color no crees?

-Si eso parece- dijo sonriendo vacilante- bueno, a donde vamos?

-Confía en mi será genial, vamos?- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo de forma galante. Hermione lo acepto y comenzaron a caminar.

Harry no tuvo necesidad de usar su capa, de pronto se pregunto para que la estuvo cargando todo ese tiempo. Realizo su petición y en cuanto apareció la puerta, organizo todo para que quedara perfecto. En cuando todo estuvo listo observo de nuevo la habitación, pensando que Hermione se sentiría bien ahí, se pregunto si debía llevar a Ginny a la sala, la verdad es que no había tenido propiamente una cita con ella (a excepción de la primer salida a Hogsmeade) pero ahora que lo analizaba, no había nacido de él organizarle algo así, había pensando que cuando estuviera con ella la llenaría de atenciones y detalles, porque no lo había hecho? Al parecer, todo lo relacionado con Ginny era muy diferente a lo que había imaginado.

-Me dirás ahora que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Hermione nerviosa cuando se detuvieron frente a una enorme pared en el séptimo piso

-Tranquila Herms, te aseguro que no es nada malo, es una sorpresa que prepare especialmente para ti, solo dame un minuto de acuerdo?

-Esta bien- contesto Hermione tratando de sonar normal aunque seguía nerviosa. Observo a Ron pasar frente a esa pared un par de veces, no entendía que era lo que hacía y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle, una puerta se materializo de la nada. Soltó un grito ahogado.

Ron abrió la puerta y camino hacia ella

-Estas bien?

-Como apareció esa puerta?- pregunto sorprendida

-Es parte de mi sorpresa, vamos?- cuando vio que Hermione no se movía de la impresión, sonrió y dijo- tranquila no pasa nada, confías en mi?

Hermione lo miro como si apenas repara en su presencia, asintió con la cabeza y permitió que su mano y la del pelirrojo se entrelazaran mientras Ron la conducía hacia la habitación.

Cuando Harry estaba por salir escucho murmullos al otro lado de la pared, nervioso trato de escuchar mejor y distinguió con claridad la voz de Hermione. Asustado, tomo su capa y se la puso justo cuando Ron abría la puerta. Retrocedieron unos pasos y espero unos segundos, pensó que podría escabullirse pero justo cuando estaba en la puerta entro Ron llevando de la mano a una impresionada Hermione. La puerta se cero detrás de la castaña y el moreno no encontró la forma de escapar.

Cerró los ojos esperando que fuera un sueño o una mala broma, aunque estaba consciente de su realidad y cayó en cuenta.

No tendría más opción que quedarse en ese lugar y ser espectador de la cita que qué tendría lugar en esa habitación.


	11. En la Sala de los Menesteres

**EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES**

-No conocía este lugar- comento Hermione maravillada por la belleza de la sala. Sentía un ambiente de tranquilidad, paz y seguridad, era casi como estar en casa, una sensación que no había tenido en días.

-Lo sé- dijo Ron atrás de ella con gesto altivo, cuando se percató de eso cambio el tono de su voz intentado sonar más dulce- es un sitio que muy pocas personas tienen la posibilidad de conocer y justamente eso es lo que la hace tan especial, quieres darme tu abrigo?- ofreció caballerosamente

-Si gracias- contesto Hermione mientras permitía que Ron deslizara lentamente el abrigo de sus brazos. Comenzó a ruborizarse

-Quieres algo de tomar?

-Pues…

-Hay cerveza de mantequilla y whiskey de fuego- dijo Ron mirando de reojo lo que Harry había acomodado en la pequeña mesa frente a la chimenea

-Creo que una cerveza de mantequilla está bien gracias.

Ron fue a la mesita en donde estaban todas las cosas de comer y observo rápidamente todo lo que Harry había dejado ahí, sonrió al ver todo acomodado a la perfección, _buen trabajo Larry _pensó.

Le llevo la bebida a la castaña quien solo dijo un leve "gracias" mientras seguía observando maravillada la habitación sentada en uno de los cojines que estaban sobre el piso.

-Siempre ha estado aquí?- le preguntó a Ron- estoy segura de que he pasado miles de veces por este pasillo y nunca lo había notado

-Siempre- contesto Ron sentándose frente a ella- mi padre fue el que me habló de este lugar y según me dijo, parece que fue uno de los fundadores del colegio quien construyo esta sala

-Si es así debería estar escrito en el libro de Historia de Hogwarts…

-Tal vez no querían que fuera del dominio público, o Bathilda no sabía de su existencia- dijo recordando el nombre de la autora del libro

-Has leído Historia de Hogwarts?- pregunto Hermione alzando las cejas con un poco de escepticismo

-Si- contesto sonriendo- bueno, lo leí cuando entramos al colegio y me gusto mucho, pero ya no he tenido la oportunidad de volverlo a leer…

-Es uno de mis libros favoritos- exclamo Hermione un poco emocionada

-Creo que es importante que todos los estudiantes lo lean por lo menos una vez- dijo muy seguro de si mismo- para entender todo sobre el colegio

-Yo pienso lo mismo- dijo Hermione mas emocionada acercándose un poco a él- muchos piensan que es una pérdida de tiempo, que no tiene caso leerlo, pero puede llegar a resultar tan interesante…

Ron solo sonrió mientras veía emocionada a Hermione hablando sobre sus capítulos favoritos del libro, _creo que esto será más fácil de lo que pensaba…_

Después de un breve recorrido por "Historia de Hogwarts" en versión Hermione, Ron acomodo todo sobre la manta para comer lo que Harry había llevado, mientras lo hacía, Hermione no dejaba de pensar en que Ron en verdad era muy diferente a lo que había pensado, será que lo había juzgado mal todo ese tiempo? Que veía en él a alguien arrogante y superficial no sabía valorar lo verdaderamente importante de una persona? Tal vez estaba tan cegada con Harry que se había cerrado la posibilidad de ver a alguien más allá de él.

Comenzaron a comer mientras Hermione le contaba a Ron sobre su familia y sus gustos, y resultó que, a pesar de ser un mago y vivir siempre rodeado del mundo mágico, conocía que a los "dentistas" y como hacían su trabajo; Ron le había dicho también que le hubiera gustado llevar Estudios Muggles como asignatura pero debido a la presión de su padre no lo había hecho, que le maravillaba la idea de cómo los muggles podían llevar una vida normal sin necesidad de magia y que los admiraba mucho, aunque no lo reconocía a menudo debido a su estatus de sangre y la casa a la que pertenecía.

-Cuando entraste a Hogwarts- le dijo Ron- estabas nerviosa? Tenias miedo?

-No te imaginas cuanto- dijo Hermione mientras terminaba de comer el ultimo pedazo de tarta de melaza, se sentía tan cómoda con Ron que le costaba trabajo creerlo- era un mundo totalmente desconocido para mi, cuando llego mi carta y mis papás se enteraron que era una bruja no lo podían creer, aunque era cierto que siempre me sucedían cosas extrañas

-También a mi- contesto Ron mientras tomaba una manzana de caramelo y le daba un pequeño mordisco- aunque mis papás ya sabían que era un mago y no le dieron mayor importancia, aunque no lo creas- añadió bajando un poco la voz y acercándose a ella- yo también tenía miedo

-Tú?- pregunto Hermione confundida, Ron Weasley diciéndole que tenía miedo?

-Sí, tenía miedo de no estar en Slytherin como toda mi familia

-Bueno, se han dado casos en los que los miembros de una familia quedan en distintas casas

-Lo sé, por eso estaba tan nervioso, cuando me puse el sombrero seleccionador bueno- añadió haciendo una pausa- te voy a confesar algo pero no se lo digas a nadie vale?

-Claro- Hermione asintió con curiosidad

-Cuando la profesora McGonagall me puso el sombrero seleccionador, el me dijo que tal vez estaría mejor en Ravenclaw

Hermione levanto las cejas sorprendida- en serio?

-Si- contesto Ron con una leve sonrisa de suficiencia que duro solo unos instantes, _esta chica lo cree todo…_

-Y entonces porque estas en Slytherin?

-Porque se lo pedí y accedió a mi deseo, no sé si mi familia hubiera aceptado tener un Ravenclaw cuando todos han sido serpientes

-Sabes? A mí me paso lo mismo, el sombrero seleccionador me dijo que estaría bien en Ravenclaw pero yo preferí estar en Gryffindor

-De verdad?- exclamo Ron fingiendo sorpresa- bueno no lo dudo, eres muy inteligente, hubieras encajado muy bien ahí

-Tal vez, nunca hubiera pensado que tuviéramos tanto en común- añadió mirándolo fijamente

-Tampoco yo- contesto Ron mirándola también, después de unos segundos dijo- salud por eso?

-Salud por eso- Hermione contesto sonriente mientras chocaban sus vasos y bebían la cerveza de mantequilla vertidos en ellos.

Harry miraba la escena con incredulidad, mientras veía a Ron tan seguro de sí mismo y mintiendo con tal naturalidad que parecía que lo hacía tan a menudo, el solo la idea de que estuviera engañando a Hermione de ese modo lo ponía furioso, será que Ron también lo había engañado a él todo ese tiempo? Tenía serias dudas sobre ello.

Cuando Ron termino de recoger todo lo que estaba sobre el mantel, le ofreció la mano a Hermione para ayudar a levantarse. Hermione dudó unos segundos pero acepto y se levanto. Cuando lo hizo quedaron frente a frente con sus rostros sumamente cerca, tanto que tan solo un leve movimiento haría que sus labios se tocaran. La castaña estaba temblando al sentir tan cerca a Ron, percibiendo su aroma que en realidad le agradaba, sabía que si Ron intentaba besarla ella no podría negarse…

Pero él no lo hizo, solo sonrió mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello que estaba frente a su cara y le dijo en voz baja- te gustaría bailar conmigo Hermione?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras el rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos y permitía que ella recargara su cabeza en su hombro mientras bailaban suavemente al ritmo de la melodía lenta que tocaba la pequeña radio de la habitación.

No sabía porque, pero Harry se sentía muy incomodo en esa situación, más de lo que había pensado, jamás había visto a Hermione así, en una actitud… romántica con alguien, y eso le desagradaba mucho, le molestaba que Ron la hiciera reír y que bailara con ella de esa forma, y lo que más le molestaba era ver a Hermione sonriendo tiernamente mientras él la balanceaba con gracia al ritmo de la música. Deseaba salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Después de unos minutos en los que estuvieron bailando y solo se podía escuchar el precipitar de las llamas y la música, Ron miró por la ventana que había en la habitación, observando que el anochecer por fin había llegado y las estrellas comenzaban a salir y tuvo una idea.

Se detuvo y miro a Hermione, aún sosteniéndola por la cintura, ladeo un poco la cabeza y le pregunto

-Te gustaría dar un paseo?

-Un paseo?

Ron asintió con la cabeza- me gustaría que fuéramos a los jardines del castillo, al parecer va a haber una linda noche- señalo con un gesto en la cabeza hacia la ventana

Hermione miro a donde había señalado Ron, era cierto, las estrellas se veían más que ningún otro día (o al menos eso le pareció)- pero no es muy tarde?

-Recuerda que somos prefectos- dijo Ron con una risita- no pasa nada y no, aun no es tan tarde

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos más, contesto- de acuerdo, que puede pasar?

Ron sonrió aun más, fue por el abrigo de Hermione y le ayudo a ponérselo

-Y todo se quedara así?- pregunto la castaña mientras se ponía el abrigo

-Si, no te preocupes, es la magia de la sala, lista?

-Eso creo- dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Ron se acerco y la tomo de la mano y así salieron de la sala con dirección a los jardines.

Justo después de que ellos salieron, Harry se quito la capa, ya no soportaba más tenerla encima, no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí, a él le habían parecido horas, hasta días. Se quedo unos minutos esperando por si a alguno de los dos se le ocurriera regresar. Cuando pasaron cinco minutos y no se escucho ningún ruido, se puso de nuevo la capa invisible y salió con cuidado de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Camino a toda prisa con la cabeza dándole vueltas, incluso comenzaba a dolerle, y no entendía el porqué estaba así, _qué demonios te está pasando Harry?_ Pensó furioso mientras se encaminaba a la Sala Común…

O al menos eso creía, porque inconscientemente sus pasos lo llevaron a las puertas del castillo camino a los jardines del colegio. Cuando reparo en que estaba ahí, se quedo unos segundos parado, después decidido, se encamino a los jardines.

Hermione estaba contenta observando las estrellas sentada junto a Ron, ninguno había hablado desde que llegaron ahí, simplemente encontraron el lugar indicado y se sentaron con la vista en el cielo. Pero a pesar de que estaba contenta, había una pregunta rondando en su mente, sabía que de hacerla tal vez se rompería la magia que había surgido entre ellos las últimas horas, pero tenía que hacerla, tenía que preguntar

Cuando Harry los encontró se acerco rápidamente a ellos aunque trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, justo cuando les dio alcance, escucho a Hermione un poco titubeante

-Ron, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, que pasa?- contesto Ron mirándola

-Es solo que, yo me preguntaba, porque?

-Porque qué?

-Porque yo? Porque me has perseguido todo este tiempo? Estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas que estarían contigo sin perseguirlas, sin siquiera pedírselos, no entiendo… porque yo

Ron la miro fijamente y se acerco a ella, quedaron sentados uno frente a otro, tan cerca sus rodillas se rozaban

-Pensé que era obvio- contesto Ron con voz baja- Hermione yo se la idea que tienes de mi, que tal vez es la que todos tienen de mi, el típico chico sangre limpia que se cree el dueño del mundo no?- pregunto, aunque no espero respuesta- y voy a serte honesto tal vez haya algo de verdad en eso pero- continuo mientras arrancaba un poco de pasto y jugaba con él- pero estos últimos días que hemos hablado, que he estado contigo me he sentido diferente, más real, más autentico, como si no tuviera que fingir, me gusta como soy cuando estoy contigo.

Dio un pequeño suspiro- me preguntas porque tú, ni yo mismo lo sé, eres hermosa de eso no hay duda- Hermione se movió un poco incomoda ante el comentario

Harry que estaba pocos metros de ella susurro – eres muy hermosa- sin poder contenerse

La castaña volteo y miro por unos segundos el lugar en donde estaba Harry como si pudiera verlo, el moreno se quedo petrificado mientras Hermione miraba a través de el

Ella estaba segura de que había escuchado la voz de Harry, _es imposible_ pensó _basta, es patético que hasta en estos momentos pienses en él_ y después desvió la mirada concentrándose de nuevo en Ron, al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-Lo único que sé es que- continuo el pelirrojo- me gustas mucho Hermione, más de lo que pensé y que no me canso de perseguirte y creo que no lo hare, porque eres una chica que realmente vale la pena, no te digo esto para presionarte, solo quiero que lo sepas y que estoy muy agradecido de que hayas aceptado tener esta cita conmigo, es solo que- comento mientras se acercaba a ella- quisiera- unos centímetros más cerca, sus rostros estaban frente a frente- intentar- tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban- solo…- dijo con sus labios junto a los de la castaña y le dio un tímido beso.

Hermione sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y responder al beso que en todo momento fue dulce y tierno, Ron se acerco más a ella y con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla con suavidad como si temiera romperla. Cuando el aire faltó, se separaron aunque juntaron sus frentes y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-Este cielo estrellado- dijo Ron aun acariciando la mejilla de la castaña- es el más bello que he visto en mi vida, y quiero compartirlo contigo…

Harry no escucho la respuesta de Hermione, ya había visto y escuchado suficiente, se dio media vuelta y sin importarle si hacia ruido o no se encamino a la Sala Común. Cuando llego ahí, fue directo a su cuarto, aventó la capa al baúl y se acostó sin cambiarse, pensando en porque había ido a los jardines, no había tenido suficiente tortura en la sala? Y la otra cuestión tal vez más importante, porque había dicho que Hermione era muy hermosa? Y ella lo había escuchado?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero a que el sueño llegara a él, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza aunque sin mucho éxito, deseando que la imagen de Ginny viniera a su mente para tranquilizarse aunque eso no sucedió.


	12. Entre reflejos y verdades

**ENTRE REFLEJOS Y VERDADES**

-No puedo creerlo- exclamo Luna con voz alta y los ojos desorbitados- segura que no es una broma Herms?

-No, no es ninguna broma- contesto Hermione con tono aburrido aunque sonriente por ver la reacción de su mejor amiga

Luna frunció el entrecejo y continuo- te dio de beber algo aparte de la cerveza de mantequilla? O puede ser que ahí echara un poco de filtro amoroso…

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba. Aun era temprano y no había mucha gente en el Gran Comedor, en cuanto vio a Luna se acerco a ella y le dijo que tenía que contarle algo, entonces tomaron algo de comida y se fueron a los terrenos del colegio (a su árbol favorito) mientras Hermione le contaba a una sorprendida Luna todo lo que sucedió en la cita desde la Sala de los Menesteres hasta el beso con el que la castaña aceptó ser novia de Ron.

-De acuerdo, creo que estas más grave de lo que pensaba- añadió Luna mientras veía a Hermione reírse- será mejor que vayamos con Madame Pomfrey

-No pensé que fueras a tomarlo de ese modo- dijo Hermione entre risas mientras se reincorporaba y veía a Luna

Luna sonrió vacilante aun mirando a Hermione- en serio, estás segura de esto?

La sonrisa de Hermione se desvaneció un poco- creo que sí es que Luna debiste verlo! Es tan diferente a lo que pensaba fue muy lindo, tierno, me trato tan bien, platicamos, me conto algunos de sus miedos, lo que pensaba, cosas que no le había dicho a nadie, fue como si conociera al verdadero Ron que se escondía tras esa fachada de Slytherin, y el conocerlo… simplemente…- dijo la castaña buscando la palabra adecuada- me cautivo

-Créeme, eso ya lo había notado por la forma en la que comenzaste a hablar de él y por el brillo en tus ojos que no había visto en semanas, además te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que nunca lo hubieras aceptado si no te agradara, bueno - dijo antes de soltar un suspiro y de empezar a jugar con su cadena hecha de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla mientras la miraba con ojos escrutadores- si estás segura de esto y te hace sentir bien, no puedo decirte más que me alegra mucho, si tu estas feliz yo también lo estoy por ti- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo, que Hermione correspondió mientras sonreía, necesitaba que alguien le dijera eso.

No estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por Ron, pero sabía que era alguien especial, alguien de quien no le costaría trabajo enamorarse y que le ayudaría a olvidar al que consideraba su batalla perdida.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado después de un muy mal sueño. No recordaba con claridad lo que había soñado, solo sabía que lo hacía sentir terrible. Se froto los ojos y busco sus anteojos, los encontró justo a su lado de su cabeza y agradeció no haberlos roto mientras dormía, se los puso y se volvió a acostar, corrió un poco las cortinas para ver si había alguien más, Seamus, Dean y Neville aun dormían por lo que decidió volver a recostarse.

En su ventana se podía ver que ya era de mañana, pero dado que era domingo pocos se habían despertado, _seguramente Hermione ya esta despierta_ pensó y en cuanto lo hizo, llegaron a su cabeza todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, todo lo que vio y se molesto por ello, justamente ese fue el problema, las cosas que vio y que nunca debió ver, ahora entendía el porqué de esa molestia, no es lo más normal del mundo ver a tu hermana en una cita no? Porque era es lo que Hermione significaba para él, estaba seguro de ello.

Sabía que tenía que estar contento por ella y porque por fin la idea del dichoso trato que tanto lo molestaba había llegado a su fin, ambos chicos habían conseguido lo que querían, estar con la chica de sus sueños.

Se levantó dispuesto a ir a desayunar y ver a Ginny, tratando de no pensar en nada más que en sus labios sobre los suyos y en lo feliz que era cuando estaba con ella.

Cuando bajo al Gran Comedor había muy poca gente, busco con la mirada a Hermione pero no la encontró, el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente fue que seguro estaba dormida (algo muy raro en ella) pero cuando reparo en que Luna tampoco estaba, se imagino que estarían juntas.

Comenzó a desayunar solo, ya que los pocos Gryffindors que estaban en la mesa apenas le dirigían la palabra, si había ganado popularidad en todo el colegio, también se había ganado la antipatía de sus compañeros de casa. Suspiro mientras comenzaba a tomar jugo y miraba insistentemente a la mesa de Slytherin buscando a Ginny.

Ron despertó con una sonrisa, se sentía mejor que nunca debido a la victoria de la noche anterior. Hermione por fin era suya, estaba con él y no le había costado tanto como creía, tampoco es que la chica fuera fácil (considerando a las chicas con las que Ron había estado) pero pensó que sería más complicado que eso. Ahora ya nadie podía decir que una chica le decía que no a Ron Weasley. Comenzaba a tener hambre, asi que bajó al Gran Comedor.

Cuando Harry miro por decima vez la entrada al Gran Comedor distinguió al pelirrojo, y antes de que llegara a su mesa se apresuró a alcanzarlo

-Tenemos que hablar- fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto le dio alcance impidiéndole la entrada al Gran Comedor

-Que modales Potter, ni siquiera me das los buenos días?- pregunto Ron

-El trato termino, los dos tenemos lo que queríamos, está hecho- comento Harry en un susurro aunque podía distinguirse la molestia en su voz

-Ah! Ya te llegaron las buenas nuevas? Herms te lo dijo? Oye quería felicitarte por todo lo de anoche, dejaste todo muy bien arreglado y la comida estuvo muy bien, no tuviste problema con los elfos?

-Estas escuchándome?- dijo Harry en voz alta- el trato se acabo!

-Si Larry ya lo sé, ya no te necesito para nada siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras con mi querida hermana porque sinceramente me importa muy poco-añadió mientras se encogía de hombros con gesto de aburrimiento- y gracias por tu poca e insignificante ayuda

-Eres un idiota- exclamo el moreno enfadándose aun mas- tal vez a ti no te importe Ginny pero Hermione a mi si, así que ten cuidado con ella porque no voy a permitir que la lastimes ni que le mientas…

Harry estuvo a punto de decir "como anoche en la sala" pero se contuvo, de haberlo dicho se habría delatado

Ron frunció el entrecejo, se acerco un poco a él y le dijo -te voy a dejar algo muy claro, no voy a permitir que te metas en mi relación con Hermione, tu lo dijiste, el trato termino así que no te metas en lo que no te importa

-Me importa y mucho- contesto Harry muy seguro acercándose a el

El pelirrojo alzo una ceja y de pronto un pensamiento llego a su cabeza y le contesto

-Ah si? Y que tanto te importa Potter?- dijo sintiéndose molesto cada vez mas… acaso comenzaba a tener celos de Harry y… por Hermione?

Harry no supo que contestar, no esperaba esa reacción y ese cuestionamiento de Ron.

Justo en ese momento Hermione apareció en el Gran Comedor junto con Luna, ambas iban riéndose de un chiste que acababa de decir la rubia, pero cuando vieron la escena se callaron al instante: Harry y Ron frente a frente, el pelirrojo con las manos cerradas y Harry con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, típico de cuando se molestaba

-Está todo bien?- pregunto Hermione preocupada acercándose a ellos con Luna detrás.

Cuando los chicos repararon en la presencia de Hermione y Luna, se alejaron un poco y cambiaron la expresión en sus rostros

-Todo está perfecto- contesto Ron mirando a Hermione antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios. Harry desvió la mirada

Hermione miró al moreno y no supo que decir. Aun no le había dicho nada a Harry sobre su noviazgo con Ron y la escena le resulto incomoda

-Vamos a desayunar?- pregunto Ron dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar se escucho una voz que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran

-Hola guapo, como esta mi chico el día de hoy?- pregunto Ginny con voz dulzona mientras abrazaba a Harry por la espalda, cuando reparó en la presencia de los demás alzo una ceja en modo escéptica – pero que tenemos aquí, Hermione Granger no me digas que por fin sucumbiste a los encantos de mi querido hermanito?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras veía como el pelirrojo entrelazaba su mano con la de la castaña

-A veces me cuestiono porque preguntas lo que es tan evidente- contesto Ron fulminándola a su hermana y a Harry con la mirada

-Bueno como sea no sé si felicitarte o no- añadió mirando a Hermione- vamos, tengo hambre- le dijo a Harry y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo, se llevo al moreno a la mesa de Slytherin, no sin antes dirigirle a Luna una mirada de burla y desprecio.

-Entonces vamos a desayunar?- volvió a preguntar Ron

-Claro- contesto la castaña con una leve sonrisa quien no estaba acostumbrada a estar de la mano con un chico

-Perdona no te había visto- le dijo el pelirrojo a Luna sonriendo- Luna cierto?- pregunto ya que no sabía el nombre de la chica, Luna asintió

Después de eso hubo un incomodo silencio, a Ron lo incomodaba un poco la rubia, quien lo miraba fijamente con ojos escrutadores. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de eso dijo – bueno Luna creo que nos veremos más tarde

-Claro- contesto sin dejar de mirar a Ron y comenzó a caminar dejándolos solos

-Como estas?- pregunto Ron mientras ponía tras la oreja de la castaña un mechón de su cabello sin soltar su mano

-Bien creo- comento la castaña un poco incomoda pues todos los que pasaban comenzaban a murmurar mientras los veían y señalaban sin ningún disimulo

-Ese "creo" no me agrado mucho, pasa algo?

-Nada- contesto Hermione, cuando Ron arqueó la ceja en señal de escepticismo continuo- de verdad no pasa nada, vamos a desayunar

Y entraron al Gran Comedor, aun con los murmullos y miradas de todos los presentes. Hermione se sintió aun mas incomoda y nerviosa, y Ron debió notarlo porque apretó un poco su mano tratando de darle seguridad a la castaña. Después de que dieron unos pasos, Hermione se detuvo y miró a Ron

-Que pasa?- le preguntó el

-Es solo que me preguntaba dónde vamos a desayunar- contesto en voz baja mientras observaba la mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin. En la mesa de su casa pudo distinguir a Neville y Luna que desayunaban mientras la rubia le comentaba algo a un sorprendido Neville, mientras que en la mesa de Slytherin vio a Harry y Ginny y a las demás serpientes que comenzaban a mirarlos mientras sonreían escépticamente

-Ah ya veo- comento Ron quien en todo momento siguió su mirada- quieres que desayunemos en tu mesa?

-No niego que me gustaría pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a eso-completo Hermione mirándolo preocupada

-Para mí no es ninguna obligación, vamos a desayunar ahí y después vemos como organizamos esto vale?

-Gracias- contesto Hermione después de soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio involuntario, Ron contesto a ese suspiro con un beso.

-Hola Neville- saludo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la mesa de los leones. Ron se sentó a su lado

-Hola- contesto con los ojos como platos mientras veía a Ron

-Que hay Longbottom- saludo Ron sin verlo mientras se servia un poco de jugo y pastel de melaza

-Vaya esto es raro- comento Luna haciendo gala de su cualidad de decir la verdad sin ningún tipo de pena. Hermione miro a Luna mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Creo que se a lo que te refieres- digo Ron sonriendo- pero creo que es algo a lo que debemos de acostumbrarnos, ahora que estoy saliendo con Hermione- dijo con voz segura mientras veía a Luna y Neville (y a los que estaban escuchando disimuladamente) creo que me verán por aquí más seguido de lo normal ya que son los mejores amigos de Herms y yo respeto eso

-Por mí no hay problema- comento Luna con tono soñador

-Tampoco por mí- susurro Neville mirando a Hermione como pidiéndole una explicación. Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza indicándole con un gesto que hablarían de ello mas tarde. Neville entendió el mensaje y suspiro derrotado aun mirándola _"primero Harry y ahora Hermione, es que el mundo mágico se ha vuelto loco?"_

Harry no dejaba de ver a la nueva pareja desde la mesa de Slytherin, de verdad Ron estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando con sus amigos? Ginny nunca había querido ir a desayunar con él a su mesa, siempre decía que odiaba mezclarse con "cierto tipo de gente" y Harry no le insistía más para no hacerla enojar

-Sabes? Me sorprende que Hermione haya aceptado ser novia de Ron- susurro Ginny antes de darle un beso a Harry en los labios

-El que?- contesto el moreno, cuando Ginny lo besaba perdía la noción de todo

-Que me sorprende que Ron y Hermione estén juntos- repitió la pelirroja mientras volvía a su desayuno- y más aun que este en la mesa de Gryffindor con esa gente

-Disculpa esa gente son mis amigos- contesto Harry un poco molesto

-No me dijiste lo mismo la última vez que criticamos a Longbottom por lo tonto que fue en tu clase o cuando te conté lo que esa Lunática dijo de los torposoplos en Pociones, o no te acuerdas de eso amorcito?

Harry se movió incomodo de su asiento. Recordaba perfectamente esos momentos y no se sentía nada bien con eso, burlarse de sus amigos por seguirle el juego a Ginny y algunos de sus amigos serpientes fue una de las peores cosas que había hecho en esas últimas semanas.

-La cuestión es cuánto tiempo durará eso- continuo Ginny - será interesante, no te gustaría apostar por eso?

-No quiero apostar sobre eso y sobre nada y mejor cambiemos de tema si?- comento Harry, sin dejar de observar a Ron y Hermione

-De acuerdo, tampoco es que me interese mucho, solo quería comentar un poco el chisme del día, solo diré que debe de querer mucho a Hermione como para sentarse ahí y convivir con esa chusma.

Harry iba a decir algo pero se contuvo y siguió su desayuno. Tal vez había algo de razón en lo que había dicho Ginny, Ron debía de querer mucho a Hermione para haberse tomado la molestia de hacer todo lo que había hecho desde un principio (incluido el trato). Comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Después de las clases, Ron fue a su habitación para dejar sus cosas. Había quedado de verse con Hermione más tarde _Hermione_ pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír _por Merlin Ronald que te está pasando?_ pensó confundido mientras negaba con la cabeza aunque muy en el fondo lo sabía, comenzaba a sentir algo por Hermione y eso lo asustaba _no lo permitas_ continuo diciéndose a sí mismo _no lo permitas , es un juego, recuerda que solo es un juego…_

-Que hay Ron- lo saludo Zabini con Malfoy detrás de el

-Así que por fin lo lograste- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa- Granger ya te acepto que hiciste? Le diste alguna poción o utilizaste un hechizo aturdidor?- dijo antes de acostarse en su cama

-Cállate Draco- contesto el pelirrojo

-No en serio Ron- comento Zabini con una sonrisa sentándose a lado de Draco- como lograste que te aceptara? Pensé que eso no iba a ocurrir jamás

-Pues ya vez- contesto Ron sin mirarlo en tono cortante

-Sabes que es lo que creo? Creo que esto es algo sospechoso, y de hecho estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con Potter y Ginny, acaso Larry te ayudo con Hermione? Tal vez te la puso en bandeja de plata, no voy a negar que no es fea, pero yo no sería capaz de tocar a una sangre sucia…

Ron no escucho más, se abalanzó sobre Malfoy y lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro, comenzaron a golpearse mientras Blaise intentaba separarlos, tuvieron que llegar más chicos para poder apartarlos

-Que te pasa?- pregunto Malfoy despeinado y con un poco de sangre en el rostro- hace un tiempo me hubieras seguido el juego y nos hubiéramos burlado te todos los inmundos muggles

-No voy a permitir que insultes a Hermione entendiste!- grito Ron furioso mientras intentaba soltarse de los chicos que aun lo sujetaban y un hilo de sangre salía por su boca

-Creo que el pelirrojo cayó en su propia trampa- comento Malfoy burlón mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello intentando volver a peinarse- que te enamoro de ella? Su cabello despeinado o los dientes de tejón?

-Te lo advierto Malfoy!- grito Ron más furioso, Zabini también tuvo que sujetarlo

-Draco es suficiente- dijo el moreno mientras sujetaba a Ron

-De acuerdo de acuerdo-dijo Malfoy haciendo con las manos un gesto apaciguador- no pensé que fuera tan importante para ti- comento con indiferencia limpiándose la herida- si es así no te molestare más ya suéltenlo, estoy seguro de que no me volverá a golpear

Los chicos hicieron lo que el rubio les dijo y soltaron a Ron quien más calmado se paso la mano por los labios para limpiar el rastro de sangre

-Solo quiero saber- continuo Malfoy- si esto en verdad tuvo algo que ver con Potter y con Ginny

-Porque quieres saberlo?

-Digamos que tengo un cierto interés, Potter me debe una y quiero cobrármela

-Entonces tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo yo no te diré ni una palabra, y salgan de mi cuarto no quiero verlos aquí- comento molesto mientras les indicaba la salida

-Quien lo diría- dijo Malfoy saliendo de la habitación junto con los demás chicos- Ronald Weasley enamorado, ahora si lo he visto todo.

-Que te paso?- preguntó la castaña rato después preocupada al ver al pelirrojo con un moretón en el labio

-No paso nada- contesto tratando de tranquilizarla

-Con quien te peleaste y porque?- Hermione lo miro con brazos cruzados. Ron se encogió de hombros

-Amor no paso nada que valga la pena mencionar, por favor acompáñame con Madame Pomfrey no quiero tener este moretón en mi cara

-Supongo que no quieres que ese golpe dañe tu aspecto- comento Hermione con una sonrisa

Ron comenzó a reírse (aunque no pudo evitar componer una mueca de dolor) y se acerco a ella seductoramente- no es por eso, es que este moretón- añadió señalándose el golpe- me duele hasta para hablar y si es así no podré besarte tanto como yo quisiera- añadió rozando los labios de la castaña

Hermione se sintió nerviosa, el solo roce de sus labios hacia que una descarga de choques eléctricos corriera por todo su cuerpo, de pronto sintió que su cerebro no reaccionaba

-Entonces vamos- dijo Ron separándose de ella y tomándola de la mano- que no se cuanto tiempo pueda resistir sin besarte otra vez, y te juro por Merlín que duele- comento haciendo un puchero, Hermione se rio y juntos fueron a la enfermería.

Era de noche y Neville quería conversar con Hermione sobre su reciente noviazgo con Ron pero ella aun no llegaba, decidió esperarla en la Sala Común que estaba vacía. Hermione llego al poco tiempo y le pidió al chico cinco minutos para cambiarse y subir algunos obsequios que le había dado Ron a su habitación para que después Neville le preguntara a su amiga todo lo que quería saber.

El retrato se abrió y por el apareció Harry con aspecto cansado

-Que hay Harry!- lo saludo Neville mientras se levantaba del sillón e iba a su encuentro

-Hola- contesto Harry sin ganas mientras intentaba esquivarlo

-Que pasa compañero? No hemos hablado en semanas, porque me evades todo el tiempo?

-No te estoy evadiendo, simplemente estoy cansado

Neville sonrió sarcásticamente mientras dejaba pasar a Harry- si me imagino lo cansado que debes de estar por tu nuevo estilo de vida con tus amigos no?

-De que rayos hablas?

-Vamos Harry, es evidente que todo este cambio es desde que comenzaste a salir con Ginny y con sus idiotas amigos, que, sigues entrenando con ellos quidditch?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- comento Harry molesto mientras se encaminaba a su dormitorio

-Tienes razón no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones, la persona que está frente a mi es alguien a quien no conozco

-No me vengas con eso, yo no he cambiado- dijo Harry volteándose y mirándolo

-Por Merlín Harry no te atrevas a negar lo que es evidente, te has divertido mucho con ellos? Presumiendo de quien no eres y burlándote de todos los demás?

-Tal vez nunca me conociste en realidad y no te atrevas a hablarme así- comento Harry entre dientes acercándose a el

-He sido tu mejor amigo desde niños, si yo no te conozco entonces quien?

-Sabes que es lo que creo? Que estas celoso de mi relación con Ginny, de que esté con la chica más guapa y popular de la escuela y tu estés solo, que no tengas el valor de decirle a una chica como Luna que estas enamorado de ella por miedo al rechazo. Pues te diré algo Longbottom, deberías hacerlo créeme, si tienes esperanzas de que una chica pueda aceptarte sin duda será Luna, es igual que tu y sabes qué? Tal vez mis nuevos amigos tengan razón, debería escoger mejor a mis amistades para ya no relacionarme con gente tan patética e inútil como tu- concluyó con desprecio mientras volvía la mirada a las escaleras con intención de ir a su dormitorio

Y al pie de las escaleras vio a una sorprendida Hermione que lo miraba con incredulidad, enojo y tristeza y el verla lo hizo reaccionar, se volvió para pedirle perdón a Neville, quien pasaba justo a su lado

-Neville perdóna…

-Déjame en paz- exclamo soltándose de un manotazo, estaba rojo de ira

-Yo no quería…

-Esta vez te pasaste de la raya, no quiero volver a hablar contigo en mi vida

-Neville

-Es en serio, solo dejame en paz!- grito Neville pasando a lado de Hermione y subiendo las escaleras. Hermione intento seguirlo

-Hermione…- dijo Harry mientras la detenía agarrando su brazo

-Suéltame- contesto ella tratando de zafarse

-Hermione yo no quería…

-No puedo creer que dijeras eso

-No lo creo en realidad, solo estaba molesto porque Neville…

-Te dijo la verdad? Pues te tengo noticias Harry, la verdad no siempre es dulce- comento Hermione cada vez más molesta- y suéltame por favor

-Yo no cambie!- grito Harry desesperado

-Crees que lo que haces está bien? Ir pavoneándote por todo el castillo sintiéndote el rey de todo Hogwarts solo por estar con esos idiotas? O insultar y herir a tus amigos solo por seguir las estúpidas ideas que todos tienen Harry tu no eras así! Ya no eres la persona que conocí Harry, Larry- completo en un susurro- es en esa persona irreal en la que te has convertido

El moreno se quedo sin habla por unos segundos y Hermione continuo

-Se que tal vez crees que estas enamorado de Ginny pero deberías cuestionarte a ti mismo sobre todo esto porque tal vez ella no valga tanto la pena como para que pierdas a quienes son en verdad importantes

-No quise ofender a Neville ni a Luna lo juro Hermione- dijo con voz suplicante aun sin soltarla

-No es a mí a quien tienes que pedir perdón, es una lástima que tengas que convertirte en alguien que no eres solo para quedar bien con los demás, cual es el premio? Ginny? Popularidad? Si dejas de mirarte al espejo por un momento verás como hieres a cada una de las personas a tu alrededor

-No quiero perder a Neville ni a Luna

-Tus acciones demuestran lo contrario- lo corto tajante Hermione

-Tampoco quiero perderte a ti

Hermione no contesto

-Debo ir con Neville- dijo la castaña mientras se soltaba de Harry y subía a la habitación de los chicos.

Harry se quedo ahí, sintiéndose más pequeño que nunca con un gran peso sobre sus hombros, que tanto había de verdad en eso? En que persona se había convertido solo por estar con la chica de sus sueños? Sintiéndose peor que nunca salió de la sala común buscando un lugar en donde estar solo y tratar de mirarse al espejo para ver si aun identificaba a la persona que mostraba su reflejo.


	13. Un baile y recordando viejos tiempos

**UN BAILE… Y RECORDANDO VIEJOS TIEMPOS**

_Querido diario: hoy fue un día bastante raro… bueno ambos días lo fueron. Sé que no he escrito en días, debes disculparme porque no he tenido cabeza para hacerlo, además sentía que las palabras no emanaban de mi pluma…_

Hermione se quedo quieta por unos segundos mientras fruncía el entrecejo y miraba su diario: acaso estaba pidiéndole disculpas por no haber escrito en el? Sacudió su cabeza aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, suspiro y continúo escribiendo:

_En fin, ayer fue un día muy especial, salí con Ron (puedes creerlo? Y aun no sabes lo más impresionante) ahora puedo decirte que… oficialmente soy la novia de Ron Weasley! Como paso? Sinceramente no tengo idea, solo se que conocí a Ron en verdad, que pude ver a un chico sincero y tierno que me hace sentir bien, no sé que me pasa, pero lo cierto es que cuando estoy con el me siento tranquila y puedo ser yo, algo que pensé que no pasaría (sobre todo con él) es increíble no? Me siento genial, es como si me lo hubieran puesto en el camino para dejar de pensar en Harry…_

_Y si, tengo que mencionarlo, es inevitable sobre todo por lo que paso hoy, no puedo creer lo que oí, lo que vi, si no hubiera estado ahí jamás lo hubiera creído porque es difícil entender que puede llevar a una persona como Harry tan linda, dulce, tierna a hacer lo que hace. Hoy le dijo a Neville cosas terribles, cosas que son casi imposibles de perdonar, además de decir que Luna… bueno lo que dijo. Trate de hablar con Neville pero me dijo que quería estar solo y no quise molestarlo más, espero hablar con el por la mañana, creo que necesita de mi ahora._

_Y Harry yo… no se qué le pasa, que le sucede, acaso es Ginny la que lo está transformando o será que siempre fue así y solo salió a la superficie? Espero que no, de verdad lo espero, porque odiaría pensar que todos estos años estuve enamorada de alguien así._

_No sé como resulte todo con Ron al final, solo espero que no me rompa el corazón, ayer di un paso muy importante y espero no haber cometido un error, aunque tengo fe en que no será así._

Hermione dejo de escribir, cerro su diario y se recostó en su cama, aun pensando en Harry, en cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, en como lastimo a Neville.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intento dormir, y mientras lo hacía, la imagen de Ron llego a su cabeza, haciendo que sonriera aun en sueños.

Harry se sentía muy mal, camino por los jardines durante horas y sin rumbo fijo, definitivamente no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo, como pudo cambiar su vida en tan poco tiempo? Y porque se sentía tan mal si tenía todo lo que quería, había soñado con estar con Ginny, era el chico más popular de la escuela, no había nadie que no lo conociera (aunque la mayoría aun creía que se llamaba Larry pero eso no importaba) también había conseguido nuevos amigos, los Slytherins lo trataban como a uno de ellos (excepto Malfoy que aun mostraba su desprecio e indiferencia cuando lo veía) todo estaba bien!

Excepto con los compañeros de su casa, con sus antiguos amigos, ya nadie le hablaba, ni Neville, ni Luna, ni Seamus y Dean que eran sus compañeros de habitación, la única que aun conversaba un poco con él era Hermione, y ahora que estaba con Ron tenía esa extraña sensación de que la estaba perdiendo.

Después de algunas horas regreso a su cuarto, esperaba poder hablar con Neville y pedirle disculpas, sabía que lo que había dicho no estaba bien pero esperaba que su amigo entendiera que no sentía nada de eso, que solo estaba enfadado y que había sido un estúpido…

Pero Neville estaba dormido, o al menos eso pensó cuando vi sus cortinas corridas y escuchó el silencio que reinaba la habitación.

Se acostó en su cama y deseo con todas sus fuerzas regresar el tiempo, tan solo unas horas, o tal vez semanas… donde esta un giratiempo cuando se necesita?

Los siguientes días transcurrieron como de costumbre, todo siguió exactamente igual que los días anteriores para Harry; todos lo saludaban por los pasillos mientras iba de la mano de la pelirroja más popular de la escuela.

Llego a su clase solo, Ron estaba con Malfoy y Blaise en un extremo y lo saludo con un movimiento en la cabeza, habían decidido llevar la fiesta en paz para no incomodar a Hermione, aunque a Harry el pelirrojo le desagradaba cada vez más.

Se sentó en una de las butacas y observó la puerta, Neville iba entrando y al verlo se sentó en el otro extremo, buscando estar lo más alejado de él.

Ni Neville ni Luna le hablaban, y el moreno busco por todos los medios disculparse con su amigo gryffindor, pero el simplemente lo ignoraba y Harry no podía culparlo por ello después de las cosas terribles que le dijo.

Intento hablar con Luna también pero las cosas no fueron mejores…

_**-Flashback-**_

-Luna- le dijo Harry en uno de los pasillos cuando la encontró saliendo de clases dispuesto a disculparse

-Hola Harry- lo saludo con naturalidad mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos. Harry pensó que no sabía sobre su discusión hasta que Luna dijo- Neville no quiere hablar contigo, no quiso decirme lo que paso pero no es muy difícil de adivinar sabes?

-De que hablas?- pregunto Harry tratando de hacerse el desentendido, solo que se le olvido que estaba hablando con Luna Lovegood

-He escuchado cosas Harry, cosas que has mencionado de nosotros en los pasillos, mira- dijo antes de que Harry hablara- no te juzgo ni te pido explicaciones, solo quiero que sepas que Neville se siente muy mal por lo que paso, Hermione tampoco quiso decirme nada pero sé que ella sabe exactamente lo que paso y Harry- dijo antes de irse- no sé si esto es lo que estuviste buscando todo este tiempo pero el que tengas que hacer lo que haces para estar… - se detuvo unos segundos y continuo- muchos me juzgan por como soy pero a mí no me importa porque sé que tengo amigos de verdad y no me preocupa que la gente murmure o digas cosas sobre mí, porque el día que eso me preocupe comenzare a fingir ser quien no soy para agradarles a los demás y eso me acarreará infelicidad, abre los ojos Harry aun estas a tiempo no pierdas lo verdaderamente importante, recuerda que la verdadera amistad supera la tentación de un beso- y dicho eso se marcho dejando a Harry más triste y molesto consigo mismo que nunca.

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Harry miro de nuevo a Neville y estaba dispuesto a ir a hablar con él en ese momento cuando entro el profesor Stevens pidiéndoles silencio

-De acuerdo, comenzare la clase con unos anuncios que el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que les diera a mis alumnos. Como saben están por comenzar las festividades navideñas, así que debo informarles que este año habrá un baile de navidad por este motivo, el baile se realizara el último sábado de diciembre y será de gala, los alumnos que deseen asistir deberá anotarse en las listas proporcionadas en sus respectivas casas cabe aclarar que los alumnos menores de catorce años no podrán asistir, si tiene alguna duda habrá más detalles en los tableros que se encuentran en la sala común, así que jóvenes- añadió mientras pasaba la vista por todo el salón- deberán de sentirse afortunados, tendrán dos bailes, el de navidad y el de su graduación, pero bueno el tiempo es valioso y aun debemos de trabajar con el hechizo everte statum y patronus, que no sé porque a estas alturas de su educación mágica se les dificulta tanto, andando!

Ron sonrió al escuchar al profesor, se había olvidado por completo del baile! El lo sabía desde hace semanas (beneficios de ser un Weasley) y sabía exactamente con quien iría al baile; tendría que pensar en la mejor forma de pedirle a Hermione que fuera con él, aunque estaba seguro de que la chica no se negaría.

Harry recordó las palabras que Ron le había dicho semanas atrás sobre el baile así que no le tomo por sorpresa. De repente se imagino a Ginny con un hermoso vestido mientras caminaba de su brazo y todo Hogwarts admiraba a la pareja del momento, sobre todo los chicos que se morían de envidia al verlo con la pelirroja. _Este baile será genial_ pensó mientras el profesor comenzaba a colocarlos en parejas para practicar los hechizos.

-Luna!- grito Hermione en cuanto vio a su amiga y la abrazo- no te había visto, acaso te has estado escondiendo de mi?- le pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo

-Pues…- comenzó Luna titubeante devolviéndole el abrazo. Hermione frunció el entrecejo al escucharla y rompiendo el abrazo dijo

-Lo decía de broma, aunque creo que hay algo de cierto en eso, que pasa?

-No es nada, como estas?

-Te conozco dime que pasa- dijo Hermione segura sin dejar de observar a la rubia

-Es solo que no quería incomodarte, ahora que estas con Ron pensé que te gustaría que te vieran con otro tipo de personas- respondió haciendo gala de ese exceso de sinceridad que la caracterizaba

Hermione rodo los ojos y empujo levemente a Luna antes de decir en voz alta

-Luna Lovegood como se te ocurre decir semejante cosa! acaso se te metió un torposoplo y te emboto el cerebro?

-Pensé que no creías en ellos- exclamo Luna abriendo un poco mas los ojos

-Pues comenzare a creer, porque solo eso explicaría que digas esas cosas- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- Luna eres mi mejor amiga, nada de lo que pase va a cambiar eso y no quiero que pienses lo contrario está bien?- dijo Hermione tajante

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, se me olvida como te pones cuando te hacen enojar, definitivamente sacas a la leona que llevas dentro amiga gryffindor

-Gracias por el cumplido- añadió antes de reírse- oye has hablado con Neville? Creo que el también me ha estado evitando

-Tal vez si te está evitando… pero ya está mejor no te preocupes- añadió antes de que Hermione replicara

-Me alegro, de todos modos intentare hablar con él- comento pensando en voz alta

-Porque estas tan contenta?- cuestiono Luna a su amiga cambiando el tema completamente (fiel a su costumbre)

-No has escuchado la nueva noticia?

-Encontraron a un snorkack de cuernos arrugados?- pregunto emocionada

-Eh no… no lo creo- dijo Hermione sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de Luna- pero se acerca, habrá un baile de navidad!

-No sabía nada

-Mi profesora me lo acaba de decir, aunque dice que debemos revisar los tableros de las casas

-Y desde cuando te emociona tener un baile?

-No lo sé- contesto la castaña encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez sea porque estamos, estoy- corrigió al recordar que Luna era un año menor- por terminar mi educación mágica y quiero disfrutar al máximo esto, que dices? Vamos por nuestros vestidos el fin de semana a Hogsmeade?

-No sé si deba comprar uno

-Porque no? Y no me vayas a salir con eso de que nadie te invitaría al baile

Luna titubeo por unos segundos y se quedo callada

-Vamos, encontraremos algo fabuloso para las dos y ya verás como esa será una noche muy especial

-En verdad lo crees?

-Estoy completamente segura de ello, vamos, te acompaño a tu siguiente clase, el profesor Jackson dijo que llegaría unos minutos tarde así que tengo tiempo

-Está bien pero Hermione, puedo preguntarte algo- exclamo Luna muy seria

-Claro que pasa?

-De verdad comienzas a creer en los torposoplos?

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa tierna mientras la tomaba del brazo y comenzaban a caminar

-Comienzas a convencerme de ello amiga.

-Hola guapo- dijo Ginny en cuanto vio a Harry y se lanzo a sus brazos para darle un beso apasionado ante las miradas de todos los que pasaban por ahí en esos momentos

-Hola- susurró Harry después de aquel beso

-Bueno, debemos ir a Hogsmeade- comenzó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a caminar- para que elijamos los atuendos para el baile

-Así que ya lo sabes?

-Por supuesto- contesto Ginny jugando con su cabello con la mano que tenía libre- créeme, son pocas las cosas que pasan en este castillo sin que yo me entere

Harry se quedo callado por unos segundos. Desde que le dijeron lo del baile había pensado en la mejor manera de invitar a Ginny al baile pero ahora todo se había venido abajo

-Porque tan callado amorcito?

-Es solo que… estaba pensando en cómo invitarte al baile y…

-Hay por favor!- bufo Ginny- tu y yo ya pasamos todas esas barreras de cursilerías, es lógico (además de obvio) que tu y yo iremos al baile juntos, que seremos la pareja de la noche y bla bla bla- continuo con gesto de aburrimiento- en lo que deberías pensar es en cómo será tu traje de gala pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a escogerlo porque no quiero correr el riesgo de que mi pareja vaya vestida al estilo Longbottom o Lovegood, vamos, que no tengo la siguiente clase y… - dijo deteniéndose mientras tocaba su pecho- me gustaría que aprovecháramos el tiempo en la sala de los menesteres que dices?

Harry solo pudo sonreír ante la proposición y dejándose guiar por Ginny se encaminaron a esa habitación.

Hermione salió de su última clase aun revisando sus notas, tenía la sensación de que había pasado por alto algo que el profesor dijo sobre la legislación de las criaturas mágicas en el siglo XIX. Miro el pasillo y no distinguió ninguna cabellera pelirroja esperándola, Ron siempre aguardaba a que saliera de su última clase para acompañarla a que dejara sus cosas a la sala común para ir a comer y pasar juntos parte de la tarde.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando siguió pasando la mirada entre los estudiantes que estaban ahí y no lo vio

-Hermione Granger?- pregunto un chico pequeño con el uniforme de Hufflepufh mirándola con vergüenza

-Si soy yo- contesto la castaña sonriéndole

-Me dijeron que te diera esto- y le entrego una nota

-Gracias- exclamo Hermione aunque el chico no la escucho ya que apenas le entrego el pergamino se fue corriendo. Reconoció la letra al instante

_Herms no pude ir por ti, tengo un grave problema y solo tu puedes ayudarme, te espero en los jardines, cerca del lago_

_Ron_

Hermione comenzó a preocuparse y encamino al lago.

Llego en un tiempo record y lo distinguió sentado en el pasto, conforme avanzaba buscaba señales de alguna herida o accidente (imaginándose lo peor) pero lo vio normal, como siempre.

-Qué pasa?- le dijo en cuanto llegó. Ron se levanto y quedo frente a ella y antes de que Hermione dijera más se acerco y la beso lentamente.

Hermione correspondió al beso aunque lo rompió al poco tiempo

-Qué pasa?- repitió mostrándole el pergamino que aun tenía en la mano

-No pude ir por ti, lo siento

-Eso lo note, aquí dice que tienes un grave problema y que solo yo puedo ayudarte

-Eso es cierto- comento Ron mientras sonreía

-Pues yo te veo muy bien

-En serio?- contesto el pelirrojo alzando una ceja y ensanchando mas su sonrisa

Hermione comenzó a enfadarse por la actitud del pelirrojo, acaso no veía que estaba preocupada? Giro con la intención de regresar al castillo pero el Ron la alcanzo a agarrar de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo quedando frente a frente.

-Porque te vas?

-Porque no me agradan estos jueguitos, yo preocupada por ti y tú aquí como si nada burlándote de mi

-No me estoy burlando- dijo Ron y se puso serio- en verdad tengo un grave problema, bueno son dos problemas

-Pues entonces dime- exclamo Hermione mientras intentaba soltarse del abrazo, cosa que no consiguió

-Mi primer problema es- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo mientras intentaba mantener a Hermione cerca de él- que no se qué traje de gala voy a usar para el baile de navidad, necesito saber de qué color va a ser tu vestido para no desentonar estás de acuerdo?

Hermione dejo de intentar zafarse

-Eso es una invitación al baile?

-Un poco sutil pero si

Hermione sonrió y no contesto solo asintió con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba, poniendo cabeza en el pecho de Ron

-Ese en verdad no es problema- comento Hermione antes de reirse

-Para mí si lo era, que tal si alguien te invitaba antes que yo

-Eso es imposible

Ron comenzó a acariciar su cabello y se quedaron algunos minutos así, sin decir nada

-Ron- dijo Hermione

-Uhm?- exclamo el pelirrojo

-Me dijiste que eran dos problemas

-Y lo son

-Cual es el segundo?

Ron se quedo callado por unos segundos y contesto en un susurro

-Que no sé que me hiciste, pero cada vez te quiero más Hermione Jane Granger

Hermione le contesto con un beso.

Después de un par de horas en la Sala de los Menesteres, Harry y Ginny salieron con mucho cuidado de la sala para que no los vieran, quedaron en ir a dejar sus cosas para después verse en el Gran Comedor.

Ginny entro a su sala común que estaba vacía, a excepción de unos alumnos de segundo que se encontraban jugando snap explosivo.

Llego a su habitación y se cambio mientras pensaba en Harry, la verdad es que ese chico comenzaba a aburrirla, era la relación más seria que habia tenido hasta entonces y no estaba acostumbrada a ello, aunque tampoco le desagradaba la idea de estar con él. No sabía que pensar… no podía terminar con el ahora por el baile de navidad, pero tal vez después…

Salió de su habitación y distinguió a Draco seguramente iba a comer. Miro a su alrededor y la sala estaba vacía, hasta los niños se habían ido ya. Sonrió

-Hey Draco!

Draco volteo a verla y los ojos grises se encontraron con los cafés

-Que quieres?

-Uh que tono tan feo!- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a el- donde quedaron los modales de un Malfoy?

-Y que esperabas después de que me botaste por Potter?

-Esa es la parte que no entendiste, yo jamás te bote por el

-Ah no?- pregunto Draco sarcásticamente antes de reírse- eso es exactamente lo que hiciste pero no me interesa, si me disculpas me voy a comer

Ginny lo retuvo del brazo y se acerco a el

-Entiéndelo, yo jamás te bote por él, simplemente quería experimentar algo nuevo y también tienes que reconocer que te portaste muy posesivo conmigo y sabes que detesto eso- dijo acercándose más, sus rostros casi se tocaban.

-No me interesan tus explicaciones

-Oh vamos Draco, de verdad extraño esos buenos ratos juntos, nos la pasábamos bien no?- y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios

Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso, su fuerza de voluntad comenzaba a flaquear ante la pelirroja que aun lo ponía a temblar, con esos ojos intensos y esos labios que habia besado tantas veces, con ese cuerpo que había hecho suyo y que lo hacía disfrutar al máximo y con toda ella que destilaba sensualidad por cada poro de su piel. Se quedo callado

Ginny notó que estaba cediendo así que comenzó a besar su mejilla mientras jugaba con su cabello y se acercaba mas a el

-De verdad quieres ir a comer?- exclamo en un susurro en su oreja antes de morderla, sabia que eso le gustaba

Draco no resistió mas, le sonrió y la miro diciendo

-Se me están ocurriendo mejores cosas que hacer- y la beso como antes, con esa pasión y frenesí que los caracterizaba, solo dejaron de besarse para ir a la habitación de Draco en donde dieron rienda suelta a esa pasión, como habia dicho Ginny, recordando viejos tiempos.

Harry se quedo esperando a Ginny en el comedor, no llego y aunque al principio le preocupo después se tranquilizo, decidió que comería y después iría a buscarla.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor en su lugar de siempre, que a últimas fechas se encontraba alejado de todos sus compañeros. Busco a Neville y lo vio en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Luna. La rubia estaba ruborizada pero Neville le ganaba con creces, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, tanto que casi podía sentir el vapor de su cara aun con esos metros de distancia. _Seguro tiene que ver con el baile_ se dijo a si mismo sonriendo y pensando que le preguntaría a Neville mas tarde, luego recordó que no se hablaban y volvió a sentirse mal. Cuando desvió la mirada de la mesa de Ravenclaw miro a la entrada del Gran Comedor y vio a Ron y Hermione sonriendo mientras entraban de la mano hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Su mirada y la de Hermione se cruzaron y ella lo saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza y una leve sonrisa que Harry contesto. Ron ni siquiera lo miro.

La mirada de Harry los siguió hasta que se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer. Volvió a mirar su plato y estuvo a punto de ir a la mesa de Slytherin pero se contuvo, pensando que se vería muy tonto caminando con su comida a otra mesa que se encontraba a metros de él.

Siguió comiendo rápidamente para ir a buscar a Ginny, ya sabía donde estaba la sala, la esperaría ahí o le pediría a alguna serpiente que estuviera ahí que la llamara.

Tenía que saber si estaba bien.


	14. Hogsmeade

**HOGSMEADE**

-Bueno eso fue interesante- dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba su blusa- veo que no has cambiado tu técnica

-Que pretendes Ginny?- pregunto Draco sentándose para verla mejor

-Que nos la sigamos pasando bien solo eso, vamos Draco! Tú y yo no somos de las personas que estamos acostumbradas a estar atadas a alguien en exclusiva

-Pero tú estás con Potter

-Lo que te ofrezco es simple, cuando quiera estar contigo o tu conmigo lo hacemos y punto, no le vamos a dar ningún nombre a esta relación- dijo mirándolo fijamente cuando acabo de vestirse- nos conviene a ambos, además no se qué me dices si estas saliendo con Pansy no?

Draco negó con la cabeza

-No tienes que negarlo todos están hablando de eso, creo que Pansy se canso de esperar a mi hermanito oye tú que eres su amigo- dijo sentándose en la cama- crees que lo de él y Granger vaya en serio?

-No lo sé- contesto recostándose otra vez- primero creía que no, cuando comenzamos el año dijo que solo la quería para divertirse un rato pero ahora lo noto distinto, bastante diría yo -añadió con una mueca mientras inconscientemente se llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

-Creo que aun te duele el golpe no?- Ginny comenzó a reírse- me voy, muero de hambre

-También yo- añadió haciendo el ademán de pararse pero Ginny lo detuvo del brazo

-No salgas ahora, déjame salir primero y te veo después

Draco aprovecho esa cercanía y la tomo de la nuca acercándola a su rostro- entonces así será esto Weasley?- añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa para después rozar sus labios con los de la pelirroja

-Lo prohibido y lo secreto siempre sabe mejor tú me enseñaste eso Malfoy- contesto Ginny en un susurro antes de darle un corto pero apasionado beso. Después de eso se levanto y con mucho cuidado de que no la vieran salió de la habitación de Draco, dejando a un rubio hambriento aunque muy satisfecho.

Ya pensaba la excusa que le daría a Pansy por no haber llegado al Gran Comedor.

Cuando Harry estaba llegando a la Sala Común de Slytherin vio a Ginny que salía y se apresuro a alcanzarla

-Gin!

Ginny volteo y al verlo puso un semblante serio y un poco triste

-Te estuve esperando para comer- dijo Harry apenas la alcanzo

-Si corazón perdóname es que me sentí un poco mal, me recosté un rato y me dormí, acabo de despertar- contesto la pelirroja en un tono muy convincente, Harry la miro preocupado

-Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?

-No, prefiero ir a comer algo, muero de hambre

-De acuerdo vamos- exclamo Harry mientras la tomaba de la mano y se encaminaban al Gran Comedor.

Ginny sonrió levemente recordando la gran y placentera tarde que había tenido con los dos chicos.

Por la noche, Hermione busco a Neville por todos lados, quería aclara con él las cosas y que su amigo no pensara lo mismo que Luna. Lo encontró en su habitación que estaba vacía

-Hola- dijo tocando la puerta que estaba abierta - puedo pasar?

Neville estaba de pie guardando algunos libros en su baúl, miro a la puerta y asintió. Hermione entro y se sentó en la cama del chico

-Porque has estado evitándome?- pregunto directamente

-No te he estado evitando- contesto Neville en tono serio sin mirarla mientras aventaba los libros que tenía en la mano a la cama y tomaba la recordadora que estaba en el baúl (regalo de su abuela) para jugar con ella

-Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, te conozco perfectamente como para saber que me estas evitando, y el que no me mires y juegues con tu recordadora es la confirmación de lo que estoy diciendo

Neville la miro furtivamente y volvió a guardar la recordadora en el baúl. Hermione sonrió levemente

-Y bien?- pregunto alzando una ceja sin dejar de mirar a su amigo

-No sé qué esperas que te diga

-Neville- dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a sentarse a su lado- si estoy aquí es porque me interesa mucho tu amistad, te quiero mucho eres como mi hermano y nada va a cambiar eso, estos días en los que no hablábamos te he extrañado mucho

Neville se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, suspiro y mirando a Hermione dijo

-Yo también te he extrañado, es que bueno yo… ahora que estas con Ron no quería meterme entre ustedes

-Mi relación con Ron es otra cosa, el que este con el no quiere decir que deje de ser tu amiga ni que no quiera estar contigo o con Luna

-Es que por lo que paso con Harry, pues, tenía miedo de que pasara lo mismo contigo

-No quiero hablar mal de Harry ni ponerme de lado de nadie, solo te diré que eso no va a pasar conmigo entiendes?

Neville asintió y sonrió levemente –puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-Porque estas con Ron? Es que es algo muy raro, tu no lo tolerabas, y ahora eres su novia?

Hermione pensó un momento antes de responder la pregunta que le habían hecho varias veces

-Las cosas se dieron de una forma muy rara, extraña pero el caso es que el convivir con Ron y conocerlo mejor hizo que comenzara a sentir algo por él y decidí darme una oportunidad, qué opinas tu?

Después de reflexionar por unos segundos y poniendo mucho cuidado en las palabras, Neville dijo- lo conozco muy poco, y la verdad no me agrada mucho pero si eres su novia debe haber algo bueno en el

-Gracias- exclamo Hermione sonriendo

-Que tu estés con Ron y Harry con Ginny es raro no? Es como si alguien estuviera jugando con el destino, no te ofendas pero si hace unos meses me hubieran dicho que tú serías novia de Ron y Harry estaría con Ginny hubiera pensado que esa persona se había escapado de San Mungo o algo por el estilo

-No lo había pensado así- dijo Hermione con sinceridad, _jugando con el destino?_ Comenzó a pensar en eso pero instantes después fue interrumpido por su amigo

-Mencionaste a Luna, hablaste con ella?

-Si, también tuve que aclararle las cosas- añadió alzando una ceja

-Ah! entonces ya te conto?

-Me conto qué?

Neville comenzó a ponerse rojo

-Ah! Yo pensé que ya te había dicho…

-No sé de qué me hablas

-No importa

-Neville- exclamo Hermione en el tono que utilizaba para que su amigo le contara algo que le apenaba… y que siempre funcionaba

-La invite al baile- dijo rápidamente

-Qué bien!- contesto la castaña muy contenta antes de abrazarlo- me alegro tanto por ustedes

-Supongo que tu iras al baile con Ron no?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar Harry entro en la habitación, cuando el moreno se percato de la presencia de sus amigos sonrió levemente e intento acercarse a ellos pero Neville hablo dirigiéndose a Hermione

-Hablamos mañana si? Estoy un poco cansado, han sido demasiadas emociones por un día

-Claro- contesto un poco incomoda- nos vemos luego y ten presente lo que te dije si?

-Lo recordare- exclamo Neville sonriendo mientras la castaña lo abrazaba. Hermione miro a Harry y solo le dijo "buenas noches" antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación bajo la mirada triste del moreno

-Hasta cuando seguirá esto? No piensas hablarme hasta que nos graduemos?- le pregunto Harry

Neville no contesto, termino de guardar los libros que había dejado en su cama por la llegada de Hermione

-No podemos seguir así ya te dije que lo siento

-Y ya te escuche, tienes razón no podemos seguir así- dijo Neville en tono aburrido mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en días- si lo que quieres es que te perdone para no sentirte mal está bien, pero a cambio de eso te voy a pedir que por favor no vuelvas a hablarme ni a molestarme, este es el último año en Hogwarts y no quiero tener problemas contigo ni con nadie

-Como me pides eso? Eres mi mejor amigo…

-No Harry, ya no lo soy asi que por favor, si alguna vez apreciaste la amistad de tantos años déjame en paz- contesto en tono tranquilo pero que no admitía replica dándole la espalda

Y el silencio volvió a reinar esa habitación, Harry no volvió a decirle nada, las palabras que le habían dicho lo había lastimado, el que Neville le dijera que ya no era su amigo le había dolido más de lo que aparentaba.

Camino unos pocos pasos más para llegar a su cama y se recostó en ella sin decir nada.

Al parecer todo estaba dicho entre ellos, al menos por ahora.

El fin de semana Hermione y Luna fueron a comprar sus vestidos a Hogsmeade. Hermione le había dicho a Ron que lo vería por la noche ya que buscarían cosas para el baile además de querer pasar esa tarde con Luna y Neville (a quien verían mas tarde en las Tres Escobas), el pelirrojo acepto aunque se noto la decepción en su rostro pues quería ir al pueblo con su novia. Debido a esto, Ron fue a Hogsmeade con Draco y Blaise.

Harry iba con Ginny y Pansy, ya que la pelirroja iba a ayudarlo a escoger su traje de gala, aunque para esto tenían que escoger primero su vestido, lo cual sumergió a Harry en una aburridísima expedición de horas en las tiendas buscando el vestido ideal para su novia y el de Pansy (que por eso los había acompañado).

Fue en esos tediosos momentos que extraño más que nunca a sus amigos.

-Y… vas a contarme como te invito Neville al baile?- le pregunto Hermione a Luna mientras escogían el vestido de la rubia, Hermione ya había encontrado el suyo, quedo fascinada y muy satisfecha con el

Luna no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro involuntario –realmente fue bastante simple aunque no me lo esperaba- y comenzó a contarle a su amiga

**-Flashback-**

Luna iba saliendo de su clase aun con revisando algunos pergaminos, uno de sus compañeros de clase (no alcanzo a distinguir quién) salió rápidamente del salón chocando con la rubia que por el impacto tiro sus cosas. Comenzó a recogerlas y vio que una mano la ayudaba.

Esa mano era la de Neville

-Gracias- dijo Luna sonriendo mientras se reincorporaba

-Ese chico es un idiota, no se dio cuenta de que te pudo haber lastimado?

-Tal vez se le metió un torposoplo, te he dicho lo peligrosos cuando entran al cerebro, te lo embotan y puedes hacer cosas extrañas o tal vez vió un plomter cornupubus, mi papá me conto una vez que uno de sus conocidos se encontró con uno y casi se muere del susto, salió corriendo de su casa y no regreso en meses…

Neville escuchaba con atención el relato de Luna y no pudo evitar sonreír

-Pero no creo que hayas venido a hablarme de los torposoplos o plomters o si? Nunca habías venido a buscarme a mi clase

La sonrisa de Neville se desvaneció un poco y en su lugar trago un poco de saliva

-No en realidad no, yo… bueno… venia a hablarte del baile

-Si Hermione ya me dijo, iremos a buscar las cosas a Hogmeasde

-Cosas?

-Si ya sabes, el vestido y todo eso

-Entonces ya te invitaron?- pregunto el chico triste

-Claro que no- contesto Luna encogiéndose de hombros- pero le prometí a Hermione acompañarla

-Oh!- exclamo Neville más relajado, Luna abrió más los ojos aunque el chico no alcanzo a distinguir porqué- en ese caso pues yo- continuó- quería pedirte que… bueno solo si tu quieres claro… ir al baile conmigo- concluyo la serie de balbuceos

Luna sonrió tristemente y se acerco a Neville tomando sus manos y poniéndolas entre las suyas suavemente – gracias Neville me gustaría ir contigo, es un lindo gesto de tu parte- y dicho esto se alejo aun con esa sonrisa triste dejando a un feliz aunque confundido Neville

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Y te fuiste sin más?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida

-Claro! Que mas podía hacer?

-Pues esperar a que te dijera algo mas

-Para escuchar cómo me decía que iba a baile conmigo porque nadie más me invitaría? No tenía ganas de escuchar eso- comentó como si estuviera hablando de algo trivial como el clima, aunque Hermione la conocía demasiado bien como para distinguir el tono de tristeza en su voz

-No puedo creer que digas eso, es que acaso no lo ves?

Luna negó con la cabeza mientras observaba dos vestidos, decidiendo cual compraría para el baile. Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle todo lo que pensaba pero guardo silencio, no quería cometer ninguna indiscreción, además aunque estaba casi segura de lo que sentían sus mejores amigos el uno por el otro no podía asegurarlo al cien porciento

-Solo te diré que no pienses así, porque nada está más alejado de la realidad- y como vio que Luna no decía nada sino que miraba mas los vestidos mientras fruncía el entrecejo dijo- yo escogería el azul, resalta tus ojos

-Tal vez tengas razón- añadió mirándola

Hermione sonrió, sabía que Luna no solo se refería al vestido- vámonos, Neville nos debe estar esperando y se me antoja muchísimo una cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre.

-Y lo tuyo con Pansy va en serio?- le pregunto Ron a Draco mientras salían de las Tres Escobas con dirección al castillo, aunque aun era temprano ya estaban cansados y hartos de las todas las chicas del colegio que estaban en el pueblo y que no paraban de hablar del baile

-No, de hecho no sé como iniciaron eses rumores

-Yo si- dijo Blaise- fue cuando los vieron en pleno romance en la sala común, ya sabes cómo son

-Pues eso no quiere decir que sea mi novia ni nada por el estilo, no quiero tener ese tipo de relación con ella

-Y cuando has querido alguna relación con alguien?- inquirió Ron antes de reírse junto con Blaise

Draco frunció el entrecejo, pero enseguida se recupero sonriendo maliciosamente y diciendo- eso mismo hubiera dicho de ti hace unas semanas, antes de que estuvieras con la sangre… Hermione

Ron se puso tenso y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Vamos, no molestes al muchacho enamorado- le dijo Blaise a Draco

-Oye Ron y tu familia ya sabe de tu nueva relación? Porque no creo que vean con buenos ojos que estés saliendo con alguien como ella- continuó el rubio ignorando a Blaise

-Lo que digas tu, mi familia o medio Hogwarts me tiene sin cuidado- contesto serio

-Solo digo que será… interesante ver la reacción de tu familia, sobre todo de tu madre que casi casi te veía parado en el altar con Pansy, no hasta habia arreglado algo ya?

-No quiero seguir hablando de eso y apresurémonos, que hay unas chicas que vienen atrás de nosotros que creo que quieren alcanzarnos y ya estoy harto de ellas- finalizó cortante.

En el camino Ron se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho Draco, no había reflexionado sobre lo que su familia pensaría de Hermione, pero tampoco es que estuviera casándose con ella o pensando que a largo plazo aun continuarían juntos… o si?

Definitivamente tenía que poner su cabeza (y sus sentimientos) en orden.

Los días pasaron a una velocidad exorbitante, tanto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione estaba arreglándose para el baile que sería en la noche.

Se puso el vestido que le había encantado, no era muy ostentoso, al contrario era sencillo, color violeta con un escote en forma de corazón y un pliegue un poco amplio y largo hasta los tobillos, con unas zapatillas color plata y un pequeño collar y aretes a juego.

Sonrió al espejo mientras terminaba de ponerse la tenue sombra en sus ojos y se acomodaba el cabello que para esa ocasión había recogido y puesto a un lado, dejándolo caer sobre su hombro.

Estaba emocionada (más de lo que había creído), tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno pasaría esa noche, esa extraña pero agradable sensación de que algo ocurriría.

Suspiró dejándose embargar por ese sentimiento confiando en su intuición que casi nunca era equivocada.

Y tenía razón, algunas cosas iban ocurrir en ese baile.


	15. Confusión

**CONFUSION**

Ron ya estaba esperando a Hermione fuera de la sala común de los leones, su traje de gala era el clásico, traje y moño negro combinado con una camisa blanca, la idea de usarlo no le gustaba (nunca le había gustado) pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, la familia Weasley era una de las más importantes en el mundo mágico y como tal tenían que asistir a diversas reuniones sociales, así que tenia muchísimos entre su guardarropa.

Miro su reloj nuevamente, solo habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora acordada pero a él se le hacía eterno, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo puntual que era Hermione, levanto la vista buscándola y de pronto la vio.

No la reconoció al instante, pero después de un par de segundos se pudo dar cuenta de que era ella, simplemente le pareció hermosa, con ese vestido violeta que caía con naturalidad y elegancia sobre su cuerpo, como si solo hubiera sido creado para que ella lo usara. No podía dejar de mirarla.

El tiempo que tardaba en dar cada paso se le hacía eterno, por lo que decidió acudir a su encuentro. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le dijo

-Wow amor luces bellísima!

-Gracias-contesto la chica sonriendo tímidamente

Ron le dio un beso rápido en los labios y le ofreció su brazo -señorita Granger, me haría usted el enorme favor de acompañarme esta noche? No habrá nada que me honre más que llevarla de mi brazo- terminó haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Hermione se rio ante las ocurrencias de Ron y le dijo lo más seria que pudo –será un placer caballero- y dicho esto tomo el brazo que su novio le ofrecía y se encaminaron juntos al Gran Salón.

El salón se veía espectacular, adornado de acuerdo a la ocasión. Hermione no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de la sala, con ese enorme árbol de navidad del que colgaban hermosos adornos, caían pequeños copos de nieve que se desvanecían antes de tocar el suelo, había también una gran orquesta al fondo del salón y muchas mesas pequeñas para cuatro y seis personas regadas por todo el lugar.

-Hola Herms- dijo Luna sonriendo, ya iba del brazo de Neville. Realmente ese vestido le sentaba muy bien, se veía más guapa y qué decir de Neville, que también sonreía y se veía tan ruborizado y feliz que parecía que se había tomado una copa de Felix Felicis.

-Hola chicos- contesto Hermione devolviendo las sonrisas

-Hola- dijo también Ron y añadió dirigiéndose a Luna- te ves muy bonita Luna

-Gracias- contesto la rubia

-Pues que les parece si entramos? No se ustedes pero yo tengo un poco de hambre- dijo Ron

-A estas horas?- pregunto Neville

-Bueno es hora de la cena- se de el pelirrojo sonriendo

Hermione comenzó a reir- sabes? Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a tu "apetito Weasley"

-Ya te dije que soy el que como menos de todos mis hermanos bueno, excepto Ginny, que no come nada con no se cuanto de calorías, carbohidratos y demás. Creo que le hace mucho daño leer "Corazón de Bruja"

-Por eso existen otras revistas como "El Quisquilloso"- intervino Luna- eso sí que es realmente educativo, sobre todo en los números especiales

Antes de que Ron dijera algo Hermione le golpeo levemente las costillas y negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que se reservara cualquier comentario sobre la revista. Ron frunció el entrecejo pero después cayó en cuenta, el papá de Luna era el editor de "El Quisquilloso". Le dirigió una significativa mirada a Hermione

-Creo que Ron tiene razón, vamos a sentarnos- dijo la castaña mirando a todos lados.

Y las dos parejas se encaminaron a buscar una mesa.

Harry iba del brazo de Ginny, quien parecía que lo llevaba como un perro de exhibición que daría el espectáculo de la noche.

El moreno no podía negar que la chica lucía hermosa, con ese vestido dorado sin mangas y con un escote bastante pronunciado tanto en el busto como en la espalda, dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, y su cabello suelto y rojo como fuego le daba ese toque de sensualidad que enloquecía a Harry (y a muchos chicos del colegio)

En esos momentos entraban al Gran Salón bajo las miradas de los presentes (sobre todo de los chicos que no dejaban de ver a Ginny) aunque eso no le importo a Harry, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas.

Despues de la entrada triunfal de la pareja Ginny le dijo a Harry que era momento de ir a buscar una mesa, y para disgusto del chico se dirigieron a la que era ya ocupada por Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Kate, la pareja de Zabini.

-Hola chicos- dijo Ginny mientras Harry recorría su silla para que se sentara

-Hola- dijo Draco, al verla sonrío maliciosamente y dijo- te ves muy bonita Ginny

-Lo se- dijo esta mirandolo y sonriendo

-Yo le ayude a escoger el vestido- intervino Pansy- y ella me ayudo con el mio

-Pues fue una elección perfecta porque lucen muy bien, chicos debemos estar orgullosos, estamos con las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts

-De eso no hay duda, salud por eso- dijo Blaise mirando a Kate para después alzar su copa

Harry brindo sin mucho entusiasmo y sin decir nada

-Que pasa Potter? Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- pregunto Draco mirándolo mientras alzaba una ceja. Harry lo miro desafiante y no le contesto

Minutos después apareció la cena en los platos y comenzaron a comer, la conversación giro en torno a los Slytherins aunque a Harry no le importo, no sabía porque pero se sentía desganado esa noche.

Miro a algunas mesas y vio a sus amigos, ahí estaban Neville y Luna platicando con Ron y Hermione.

_Hermione_ pensó mientras la observaba detenidamente, se veía hermosa con ese vestido, tan atractiva, tan…

Harry movió la cabeza _por Merlin en que estas pensando_ se cuestiono aunque no dejo de observar a Hermione, quien parecía que desprendía una luz nueva.

-Y por eso creo que los Chuddley Cannons son el mejor equipo de la liga- concluyo Ron su discurso de quidditch

-Pues yo creo que los Puddlemere United son mejores

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo Ron antes de soltar un bufido

-Claro que no, es el mejor equipo que hay ahora

-Voy a pretender que no dijiste eso, por favor! Los Chudley Cannons han sido campeones 21 veces de la Liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña.

-Pero últimamente son el peor equipo

-Solo tienen una mala racha, el tuyo si que no tiene arreglo, para ganar la Liga tendrían que sustituir el equipo por completo y conseguir unos cuantos barriles de Felix Felicis

-Ron…- intervino Hermione un poco severa

-De acuerdo de acuerdo- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione como si se disculpara- Y que estas estudiando Longbottom?- pregunto para cambiar la conversación antes de llevar a su boca un bocado de filete

-Herbología- contesto Neville aun molesto

-Interesante

-Si, yo creo que es lo mío

-También lo había notado, recuerdo que en las clases de Madame Sprout destacabas mucho

-En serio?

-Claro, porque lo preguntas?

-Pues pensaba que tú y tu grupito tenían mejores cosas que hacer que estar al pendiente de las clases o de los demás- Ron lo miró y alzo una ceja- sin ofender- completo Neville al ver la expresión del pelirrojo aunque no pudo evitar sonreír

Ron comenzó a reír- si bueno me imagino que esa opinión la comparte la mayoría de los alumnos de aquí pero aunque no lo creas Longbottom… puedo llegar a ser muy observador- dijo mientras alzaba su copa en dirección a Neville brindando con él y bebía un trago

Neville brindo también sonriendo aun más y siguió con su comida.

Hermione volteo a ver a Luna quien le devolvió la mirada. Con el código que tenían ambas pudieron descifrar perfectamente el mensaje.

_Chicos_ pensó Hermione antes de rodar los ojos y seguir con la cena.

Después de la cena mágicamente las mesas ocuparon nuevos lugares para dar lugar a la pista de baile, que fue abierta por Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall, aunque al poco tiempo se les unieron parejas de profesores y otros invitados a la celebración.

Cuando la canción terminó, el profesor Dumbledore agradeció a todos por estar ahí y los invito a divertirse y a bailar porque después de todo era eso, un baile.

Se comenzó a escuchar la nueva melodía y muchas parejas comenzaban a levantarse.

-Me permites esta pieza?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione

Hermione asintió sonriendo mientras se levantaban. La castaña miró a Neville y con un gesto le insinuó que sacara a bailar a Luna antes de perderse en la pista con Ron.

-Luna quieres bailar?- pregunto

-Si claro- contesto la rubia mientras Neville le ofrecia su mano

La canción era un poco lenta, asi que Ron tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la acerco a ella mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho y escuchaba la canción y al corazón de Ron que latía despacio.

_Estoy muriendo para atrapar mi aliento_

_¿Por qué nunca aprendo?_

_He perdido toda mi confianza_

_Pero estoy seguro de que he intentado cambiarlo_

-Nunca había escuchado esa canción- dijo Hermione en voz baja

-Yo si- contesto Ron- y me gusta, sobre todo ahora

-Porque ahora?

-Solo escúchala… y lo entenderás

_¿Aún puedes ver mi corazón?_

_Toda mi agonía se desvanece_

_Cuando me mantienes en tu abrazo._

_No me destroces, por todo lo que necesito_

_Has mi corazón un lugar mejor_

_Dame algo que lo pueda creer_

_No me destroces_

_Has abierto la puerta ahora, no dejes que se cierre._

_Estoy aquí en el borde otra vez _

_Desearía poder dejarlo ir_

_Sé que estoy a un solo paso _

_De transformar mí alrededor._

_¿Aún puedes ver mi corazón?_

_Toda mi agonía se desvanece_

_Cuando me mantienes en tu abrazo._

_No me destroces, por todo lo que necesito_

_Has mi corazón un lugar mejor_

_Dame algo que pueda creer._

_No destroces lo que queda de mí_

_Has de mi corazón un lugar mejor._

_He intentado muchas veces, pero nada era real_

_Has que desaparezca, no me rompas_

_Quiero creer que esto es real_

_Sálvame de mi miedo_

_No me destroces._

Ron se acerco a Hermione para susurrarle al oído las últimas líneas de la canción

_No me destroces, por todo lo que necesito_

_Has mi corazón un lugar mejor_

_No me destroces, por todo lo que necesito_

_Has mi corazón un lugar mejor_

_Dame algo que pueda creer._

_No destroces lo que queda de mí_

_Has de mi corazón un lugar mejor_

_Has de mi corazón un lugar mejor._

-Es muy bonita- dijo Hermione

-Abriste una puerta, no dejes que se cierre otra vez- le dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos

Hermione no pudo decir nada, tenía ganas de decirle a Ron las mismas palabras, que no rompiera lo que aun quedaba de esperanza de creer en alguien, de entregarse por completo, de ser correspondida, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno, solo asintió mientras dejaba que los labios del pelirrojo y los de ella se unieran nuevamente.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa con algunas chicas que platicaban animadamente con Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Kate estaban bailando.

El moreno le había pedido a su novia bailar pero ella se había negado, diciéndole que le estaban contando algo importante y pidiéndole que le diera unos minutos.

Mientras estaba en la mesa paseo la mirada por la pista de baile, muchas parejas estaban ahí compartiendo un momento especial, vio a Neville y a Luna bailando cerca de la orquesta y sonrió, definitivamente se veían muy bien juntos.

Su mirada siguió y de repente los vio, ahí estaban Ron y Hermione, la castaña estaba apoyada en el pecho de Ron mientras este le susurraba algo al oído (o eso le pareció a la distancia).

No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando pero podía dejar de observar a Hermione, se veía tan linda, tan feliz… el observarla lo llenaba también de felicidad, era como si ese momento mágico lo estuviera compartiendo con él…

-Voy al tocador- dijo Ginny sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

-Otra vez?- pregunto Harry mirándola harto- fuiste hace diez minutos

-Cielo tu crees que tengo este atuendo solo porque si? Claro que no, tengo que retocarme el maquillaje y arreglarme el vestido, y ya no seas tan desesperado- contesto la pelirroja en tono tajante y sin escuchar la contestación del moreno se fue con las chicas que estaba platicando.

Harry se quedo sentado bebiendo un sorbo de su trago mientras volvia a mirar a la pareja pelirroja y castaña. La canción acababa de terminar y Ron estaba besando a Hermione.

Comenzó a molestarse, no los había visto besándose (solo besos fugaces) pero ese era diferente podía verlo.

De repente se levanto de la mesa dejando su copa y decididamente camino a ellos, llegando justo en el momento en que Hermione rompía el beso

-Hola- saludo en cuanto llego

Hermione dio un pequeño respingo a verlo y Ron lo miro sin expresión alguna

-Larry! Qué tal te la estas pasando eh?

-Es Harry amor- lo corrigió Hermione. Harry sintió una punzada al oírla

-Bueno no tengo la culpa de que él se presentara así en primer lugar- contesto el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione rodo los ojos.

Una nueva melodía comenzaba a sonar y las parejas retomaban el baile, cuando Harry vio esto dijo

-Me preguntaba si podía bailar contigo Hermione

La castaña miró furtivamente a Ron

-Y donde dejaste a mi hermana eh?

-Fue al tocador, entonces podemos bailar?

-Pues…

-Por mi está bien- contesto Ron aunque no pudo ocultar la molestia en su voz- una pieza no es nada, en cuanto termine seguiremos bailando si?

-Claro- contesto Hermione sonriente mientras Ron le daba un beso fugaz, después de eso se fue dejándolos solos.

Harry tomo a Hermione de la cintura y la acerco a él mientras Hermione ponía las manos sobre su pecho y comenzaban a moverse al compás de la música, no podía mirarlo a los ojos

_¿Qué día es hoy?_

_¿Y de qué mes?_

_Este reloj nunca pareció tan vivo_

_No puedo continuar y no puedo echarme atrás _

_He estado perdiendo mucho tiempo_

-Te has dado cuenta- pregunto Harry mientras aspiraba el perfume de vainilla de la chica- de que no hemos conversado en días?- cuando el aroma de Hermione lo inundo se dio cuenta de cuánto extrañaba esa fragancia

-Lo había notado- contesto ella sin mirarlo a los ojos aunque podía sentir la mirada de Harry. No lo había tenido tan cerca en meses, de hecho era la primera canción que bailaban así y Hermione no podía ocultar su nerviosismo y su corazón latiendo a mil. Agradeció la poca distancia que había entre sus cuerpos y que le impedía escuchar a su amigo su corazón

_Porque somos tú y yo y toda la gente_

_Nada que hacer, nada que perder_

_Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente y_

_No sé porqué no puedo mantener mis ojos fuera de ti_

-Tú también has estado evitándome?

-No te he estado evitando Harry, simplemente no te he visto, nuestros horarios no coinciden y nuestros tiempos libres tampoco

-Desde que estas con Ron- dijo Harry molesto

-Más bien todo empezó desde que estas con Ginny- contesto Hermione mordaz decidiéndose a mirarlo por fin.

Después de unos segundos Hermione volvió a desviar la mirada

_Todas las cosas que deseo decir_

_Justo no están saliendo bien_

_Estoy trabándome en mis palabras,_

_Tienes mi cabeza dando vueltas_

_Y no sé adónde ir desde aquí_

-Solo quiero saber si aun seguimos siendo amigos- dijo el moreno

-Por mi parte si y lo sabes

Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, solo distinguían el sonido de la melodía que los impulsaba a desplazarse levemente de un lado a otro a su compás.

_Porque somos tú y yo y toda la gente_

_Nada que hacer, nada que perder_

_Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente y_

_No sé porqué no puedo mantener mis ojos fuera de ti_

__**  
**-Eres feliz con Ron?

Hermione contesto en voz baja- estoy contenta si

-Se nota, no te había visto así tan… tan- no quería decir la palabra, era como si esta se resistiera a salir de sus labios

-Enamorada?- cuestiono Hermione mirándolo a los ojos por segunda vez. Y se vio reflejada en ese mar verde esmeralda, y alcanzo a distinguir a su mejor amigo, al que había estado con ella siempre, del que de verdad estaba enamorada…

Harry asintió esperando respuesta

-No sé si este enamorada o no, solo sé que comienzo a sentir algo por el… porque me preguntas esto?- Hermione intentaba desviar la conversación

-Porque no habíamos hablado de ello desde que están juntos

-Y porque te sorprende? Tú fuiste el que inicio con todo esto, tu comenzaste a hablarme de él o ya se te olvido?- exclamo Hermione, no sabía porque comenzaba a enfadarse

-No te pongas así- dijo Harry tratando de calmarla- solo quería saber… no importa, por favor termines esta pieza sin ninguna discusión de acuerdo?

Hermione suspiro y asintió mientras Harry la pegaba más a su cuerpo recargando cabeza en su cabello, lo que obligo a la castaña a poner su cabeza en su pecho tal como había bailado con Ron.

_Hay algo acerca de ti, ahora_

_Que no consigo absolutamente entender_

_Cada cosa que ella hace es hermosa_

_Cada cosa que ella hace tiene razón._

Instintivamente Harry la sostuvo más fuerte, como si quisiera impedir que se fuera, como si quisiera preservar ese momento por mucho tiempo, con ella se sentía tan bien, como pudo haber olvidado esa sensación de tenerla cerca?

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el corazón de Harry, porque estaba haciendo esto? Con Ron se sentía bien no había duda, el la hacía reír, la llenaba de atenciones, la hacía sentir querida, y ella comenzaba a convencerse de que algo muy especial comenzaba a surgir entre ellos, y ahora Harry venia a inquietarla de nuevo, con su fragancia, con sus ojos, con su cercanía, con todo el.

_Porque somos tú y yo y toda la gente_

_Nada que hacer, nada que perder_

_Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente y_

_No sé porqué no puedo mantener mis ojos fuera de ti_

_Tú y yo y toda la gente_

_Con nada que hacer, nada que probar y _

_Somos tú y yo y toda la gente y_

_No sé por qué no puedo mantener mis ojos fuera de ti_

_Tú y yo y toda la gente_

_Con nada que hacer, nada que probar y _

_Somos tú y yo y toda la gente y_

_No sé por qué no puedo mantener mis ojos fuera de ti_

_¿Qué día es hoy?_

_¿Y de qué mes?_

_Este reloj nunca pareció tan vivo._

La canción llego a su fin pero ninguno de los dos había parado de bailar.

-Quiero bailar ahora- escucharon la voz de Ginny. Ambos se separaron rápidamente y Harry vio a su novia a su lado, no se veía molesta, solo tenía esa expresión que ponía cuando daba una orden que esperaba que fuera cumplida.

Antes de que Harry contestara llego Ron y puso su brazo en la cintura de Hermione diciendo- tal vez sea hora de que bailes con tu novia Potter

Harry y Hermione se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos y después de eso Hermione se dejo guiar por Ron fuera de la pista dejando a Harry y Ginny bailando aunque el moreno no pudo dejar de seguir a Hermione con la mirada.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Ron

-Si claro- contesto aunque no estaba convencida de ello. Ron tampoco lo creyó.

-No me había dado cuenta de que estabas bailando con Granger

-Te molesta?

-No, no tiene porque, ya te he dicho que yo no soy celosa, los celos son inseguridad y esa palabra no existe para mí- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Harry para comenzar el baile.

Después de bailar con Harry la noche fue un poco borrosa para Hermione, no recordaba más que la sensación de estar entre los brazos del moreno y eso la hacía sentir culpable, sobre todo por Ron que se esforzaba porque fuera una noche inolvidable para los dos. Hermione solo esperaba que su novio no se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

Ron sabía que algo inquietaba a Hermione y dedujo que se trataba de Harry, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas mientras comenzaba a crear teorías y conjeturas. Cuando llego a una conclusión tenía algo bastante claro: tendría que arreglar las cosas con Potter a como diera lugar porque nadie le quitaba a Ron Weasley lo que era suyo.

-Gracias por la noche- le dijo Harry a Ginny sin animos mientras la dejaba fuera de su Sala Común, el baile ya había terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos regresaban a sus dormitorios por órdenes de los profesores.

-Aun podría ser una gran noche- le dijo Ginny coquetamente mientras lo besaba y comenzaba a pasar sus manos por el pecho de Harry y a desatar los botones de su camisa- porque no vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres y… hablamos sobre ello?

-Hoy no- le dijo Harry mientras tomaba suavemente las manos de Ginny y las bajaba- estoy muy cansado yo… perdón, hablamos mañana

-Estas rechazándome?- pregunto Ginny un poco dolida, pero aún más molesta por su orgullo herido

-Por favor Ginn, te veo mañana

-De acuerdo- contesto quitando las manos del moreno- hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- dijo Harry dándole un beso fugaz en los labios para después encaminarse a su sala

Ginny estaba muy dolida con Harry, como se atrevía a rechazarla? Respiro profundamente mientras intentaba calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría.

Aunque eso de pensar lo dejo a un lado, pues la imagen de un rubio llego a su cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente se encamino a la habitación de Draco. Esa noche quería divertirse y Harry no arruinaría sus planes.

-Espero que te hayas divertido- le dijo Ron a Hermione afuera de la sala de los gryffindors

Hermione asintió forzando una sonrisa- claro, me divertí mucho, es solo que estoy un poco cansada, no estoy acostumbrada a los bailes, vestidos y demás

-Lo entiendo- contesto el pelirrojo mientras asentía

-De verdad, muchas gracias por hoy

Ron atrajo a Hermione y la abrazo sin decir nada más, la castaña lo apretó más fuerte y suspiro mientras Ron hacia lo mismo, ambos sabían que algo había cambiado esa noche pero ninguno se atrevía a mencionarlo, sobre todo Hermione porque tenía esa sensación de que ese sentimiento que había deseado con tanta intensidad guardar bajo llave había renacido en ella, y una parte de Ron también lo sabía, o lo sospechaba.

-Te veré mañana- le dijo Ron cuando la soltó

-Seguro

-Te quiero Hermione

-Y yo a ti

Y dicho esto Ron bajo los escalones sin mirar atrás y se fue, dejando a Hermione parada por unos segundos frente al Retrato de la Señora Gorda. Cuando reacciono le dijo la contraseña y entro, deseando recostarse en su cama para dormir y ya no pensar.

Harry estaba llegando a la Sala justo en el momento en que Ron iba bajando las escaleras, instintivamente se oculto tras un pilar que estaba cerca para que Ron no lo viera, el pelirrojo paso a su lado sin dar señales de haberlo visto.

Cuando se asomo para comprobar que Ron se había ido vio a Hermione parada y se apresuro a alcanzarla.

-Hermione!- grito Harry en cuanto entro

Hermione que estaba a pocos metros de él volteo al escuchar su nombre

-Harry que pasa? Estas bien?

-Yo… si, estoy bien, es solo que… hace un rato no tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por el baile, eso fue… especial- Harry terminando las palabras que tanto le había costado trabajo decir

-No tienes que darme las gracias- contesto la castaña sorprendida

-Solo quería que lo supieras

Hermione asintió mientras subía a su dormitorio y Harry hacía lo mismo.

Ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, al menos no tan pronto como hubiera querido, Ron pensando en que palabras debía usar para alejar a Harry de Hermione, Harry pensando en que demonios le había pasado esa noche y que era esa sensación que comenzaba a invadirlo de repente, y Hermione pretendiendo que nada ocurría, que nada había cambiado y en lo feliz que estaba con Ron, de verdad lo deseaba.

Definitivamente esa noche todo fue confusión. Hay dictados inapelables, los del amor son de esos.


	16. Entre las sombras

**ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS**

_Querido diario:_

_Anoche fue… raro. Sabes? Tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, y asi fue._

_De nuevo mi corazón volvió a latir como no lo hacía, al sentir su fragancia, al ver sus ojos verdes posados en mi, al recordarme entre sus brazos al ritmo de esa dulce canción que se ha vuelto mi favorita._

_Por Merlin! En estos momentos me odio a mi misma por escribir esto, me siento culpable por pensar lo que pienso, por sentir lo que siento, por qué mi corazón es un traidor que aún late cuando lo ve._

Después de esa última palabra no pudo escribir más. Cerró su diario y se froto un poco los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Se levanto tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras, aun era temprano y tomando en cuenta el suceso de la noche anterior todas estaban dormidas.

Se quedo parada frente a la ventana por unos minutos pensando, apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño, _demasiadas emociones_ se dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Si algo caracterizaba a Hermione Jane Granger era su uso de la lógica, su habilidad casi perfecta (casi porque nadie puede hacerlo) de controlar sus sentimientos, sus emociones. Si había podido ocultar tanto tiempo lo que sentía por Harry, porque no podría hacerlo ahora, sobre todo teniendo a alguien como Ron a su lado? Definitivamente tenía que ser la chica segura y racional que creía que era, por el bien de Ron, por el bien de todos… por su bien.

Comenzó a pensar en Luna, tenía que hablar con ella, desahogarse, tal vez en el pasado se lo hubiera guardado para ella, simplemente escribiendo todo en su diario como lo había hecho siempre pero esta vez necesitaba hablarlo, Luna sabia de sobra lo que sentía por Harry y era su mejor amiga, quien mejor que ella para contarle?

Se vistió rápidamente y salió rumbo a la lechucería pensando en enviarle una nota a Luna para que se vieran, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que chocó con alguien

-Disculpa- dijo instintivamente

-Disculpa aceptada- contesto Luna con ojos soñadores mientras sonreía

-Luna! Oh qué bueno que eres tú, estaba a punto de enviarte un mensaje para que nos viéramos

-Desperté hace rato- contesto mientras comenzaban a caminar sin rumbo fijo- y tenía ganas de salir, supuse que tu también despertarías temprano así que comencé a caminar por aquí, tenía el presentimiento de que te vería

-A veces me sorprende cuan acertada puedes ser en ciertas cosas

-Puede que haya sido un don heredado de mis antepasados o que obtuve por la mordida de algún gnomo- dijo Luna mientras se encogía de hombros, Hermione sonrió- bueno pues, me vas a contar porque estas tan nerviosa?- completo mientras miraba como la castaña no dejaba de jugar con sus manos

-Anoche pasaron muchas cosas- contesto suspirando

-Te vi bailar con Harry, tiene que ver con eso no?

-Luna estoy muy confundida- dijo deteniéndose- estoy muy bien con Ron, es genial conmigo, me hace sentir bien y creo que comienzo a sentir algo importante por el

-Pero?- la interrumpió Luna

-Por más que intento negármelo no puedo, no puedo negar que lo amo y que este sentimiento me está matando- añadió con desesperación intentando retener una lágrima que estaba por salir

-Tranquila- dijo Luna mientras la abrazaba- está bien

-Que hago? Dime qué puedo hacer para dejar de sentir esto por Harry, te juro que he intentado de mil maneras dejarlo ir, guardar este sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi corazón, cerrarlo bajo llave impidiéndole salir y hasta ahora lo había hecho bien pero anoche…

-Paso algo más?- pregunto la rubia rompiendo el abrazo

Hermione negó con la cabeza- solo fue un baile, pero removió todo, me pregunto si estaba huyendo de el, si ya no quería ser su amiga, si estaba enamorada de Ron

-Que le contestaste?

-Que me sentía muy bien con él, y es la verdad, pero…

-Entiendo- dijo Luna comprensiva- Hermione no se qué decirte, sé que es algo complicado, sobre todo porque ese sentimiento a estado dentro de ti durante tanto tiempo… escucha, me importas mucho, eres mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verte así, este amor que sientes por el no es bueno para ti, solo te hace sufrir, no es sano

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, y antes no me importaba ser solo su mejor amiga, la que estaba con él siempre, la que tenía que escuchar una y mil veces lo enamorado que estaba de Ginny y como moría por ella, pero ya no- dijo antes de que Luna la interrumpiera- eso ya no es suficiente para mí, me siento tan cansada de eso

-Es lógico, sabes? Creo que comienzas a madurar, estas más consciente de quien eres y lo que mereces, y… que piensas hacer?

-No se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros respirando más lento mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, no sabía en qué momento las había derramado- creo que lo mejor será seguir como hasta ahora, alejándome poco a poco de Harry y seguir con Ron, yo se que él no se merece todo esto así que intentaré que todo funcione entre nosotros

-Si crees que eso es lo mejor para ti te apoyo, aunque no sé, no estoy muy de acuerdo en que Ron sea tu tabla de salvación, tal vez estas apresurando las cosas, solo te pido- dijo al ver la expresión de Hermione- que no por querer huir de algo tan fuerte hagas algo o te obligues a sentir cosas

Hermione no dijo nada, solo asintió mientras Luna sonreía levemente.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo y en silencio, admirando el paisaje que Hogwarts les ofrecía por las mañanas

-Soy tan egoísta- dijo Hermione de repente sobresaltando a Luna quien negó con la cabeza en señal de confusión

-Claro que lo soy, yo aquí contándote todo y no me he dignado a preguntarte como te fue con Neville, soy una pésima amiga

-No digas eso

-Y?- pregunto Hermione curiosa

-Nada- contesto la rubia haciendo énfasis

-Los vi muy contentos anoche

-Si, creo que nos divertimos, pero no paso nada que valga la pena contar

-En serio?- pregunto Hermione un poco decepcionada

-En serio aunque no me sorprende no esperaba nada más, platicamos, reímos, bailamos, solo espero que no se haya aburrido o peor, que se haya arrepentido de llevarme como pareja

Hermione rodó los ojos y dijo

-Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero se honesta

-Que?

-Porque piensas tan negativamente cuando hablas de ti?

-No es que sea negativa, soy realista

-Luna…

-Estoy consciente de quien soy, y estoy conforme con eso créeme, pero eso no significa que me ciegue ante la opinión que puedan tener los demás de mi, y en realidad no me importa lo que opinan

-Eso lo sé y te admiro por eso, por la seguridad y fortaleza que demuestras, pero sabes? Esa seguridad y fortaleza salen por la puerta cuando hablas de Neville

Hermione había dado en el clavo, Luna desvió la mirada y no dijo nada

-Está bien, si no quiere hablar de eso lo entiendo

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo Luna mirándola después de unos minutos en los que ninguna dijo nada mas, Hermione asintió y se fueron al Gran Comedor.

_Porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado? _ Se preguntaron ambas chicas, sabiendo que la respuesta no llegaría, no al menos en ese momento

Ron despertó enfadado esa mañana y con unas ganas incontrolables de decirle a Harry lo que se merecía, como se atrevía a mirar a su Hermione de esa manera? Y si, podría decir que era suya porque no consentiría que fuera de otra manera, quería a Hermione solo para él y ningún chico insignificante podría quitársela, no a Ron Weasley.

Quería verla, lo deseaba más que otra cosa, pero también sabía que debía tranquilizarse, en verdad estaba muy molesto y no quería que su novia lo viera así.

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el lago. La vería en el Gran Comedor para desayunar y para dejarle a todos bien claro (sobre todo a Potter) como eran las cosas.

Harry y Hermione estaban en su árbol favorito cerca del lago, recostados sobre el pasto disfrutando de un hermoso atardecer, el moreno acariciaba el cabello de Hermione mientras esta pasaba su mano por el rostro de su amigo lentamente mientras sonreía, Harry al sentir el contacto cerró los ojos y suspiro involuntariamente para después sonreír, a pesar de que estaba muy nervioso también era tan feliz al estar con Hermione, su Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada, era como si las palabras se resistieran a salir de sus labios por temor a arruinar tan bello momento entre ellos, tan perfecto.

De pronto Harry sintió unos deseos incontrolables de besarla, no podía evitarlo teniéndola tan cerca y con esa sonrisa que en esos momentos le estaba brindando solo a él.

Lentamente fue acercando su rostro a su castaña mientras ella cerraba sus ojos esperando, solo esperando…

Harry despertó sobresaltado después de escuchar un ruido en el alfeizar de su ventana, miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien más se había despertado pero todos aun dormían a pesar de que el sol ya amenazaba con salir.

Volvió a recostarse mientras abría y cerraba sus ojos tratando de adaptarse a la luz, busco sus gafas en su buró y se las puso, ya no podría volver a dormir.

_¿Qué demonios estabas soñando Harry James Potter?_ Se pregunto a si mismo enfadado mientras la imagen de él y Hermione no desaparecía de su cabeza. Estaba tan confundido, no sabía que le ocurría y tampoco podía hablarlo con nadie; Neville era un caso perdido en esos momentos, al parecer la amistad de años había llegado a un punto sin retorno y lo lamentaba profundamente, y en cuanto a Hermione… por supuesto que no podría hablarlo con ella! Que le diría? _Sabes Hermione? No sé que me paso anoche pero comencé a sentir ciertas cosas por ti que no estoy seguro de cómo definir, además soñé contigo, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando un maldito ruido me despertó, que opínas de eso? Crees que estoy loco?_

Después de esa pequeña reflexión su mente comenzó a trabajar más aprisa, _te diste cuenta de lo que pensaste? Maldeciste ese ruido que te despertó y que te impidió besar a Hermione… en tus sueños_

-Ya cállate- dijo Harry en un intento de callar a su mente que no dejaba de llenarlo de más dudas y confusión.

El pensar en Hermione hacía que se pusiera nervioso, desde cuando se ponía nervioso por su mejor amiga? Definitivamente algo estaba mal y tenía que averiguar que era. Se vistió y bajo a desayunar, comenzaba a tener hambre además de que sabía que vería a Hermione.

Cuando bajo al Gran Comedor la busco con la mirada y la encontró en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Luna, había muy pocos alumnos desayunando y los que estaban no dejaban de bostezar o cerrar un poco los ojos en señal de cansancio, las únicas que se veían como si nada eran ellas.

Se quedo parado por unos segundos pensando en que hacer, nunca se había ido a sentar a la mesa de los Ravenclaws, pero tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Hermione… bueno tal vez "hablar" no es la palabra correcta, solo quería sentirla cerca.

Cuando al fin se decidió a ir con ellas, una voz a sus espaldas lo sobresalto

-Vaya Potter, desde cuando eres tan madrugador, o no pudiste dormir?

-Que te importa Malfoy

- Porque déjame decirte que yo en verdad no pude dormir, tuve bastante actividad anoche sabes? Una chica no me dejó descansar ni un segundo, tu más que nadie debes saber de qué estoy hablando no?

Harry miro enfadado a Draco mientras este acentuaba más su sonrisa maliciosa, antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar, una voz a sus espaldas dijo

-Hola amor? Dormiste bien?

-Hola Ginn- contesto Harry sin ganas mirando a su novia, quien le dio un gran beso de buenos días enfrente de Malfoy quien dejo de sonreír, aunque se recupero a los pocos segundos y dijo

-Basta de cursilerías, vamos a desayunar que muero de hambre- le dijo a Ginny

-No has desayunado o si?- pregunto la pelirroja. Harry negó con la cabeza- perfecto, vamos- concluyó Ginny tomando de la mano a Harry y llevándolo a la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione mientras avanzaba a la mesa de las serpientes mientras Draco sutilmente rozaba la mano de Ginny mientras sonreía, Ginny correspondió a esa sonrisa

Ron entro al Gran Comedor y encontró a su novia en la mesa de los Ravenclaws, suspiro aliviado cuando vio que Harry estaba con Ginny y Draco en la mesa de su casa, por un momento pensó que tal vez su novia podría estar con Potter.

-Buenos días- dijo Ron en cuanto vio a las chicas, saludo a Hermione con un rápido beso en los labios

-Hola- contesto Hermione sonriendo, _definitivamente luce mejor_ pensó Ron- pensé que despertarías más tarde

-No dormí muy bien anoche- contesto Ron mientras se servía jugo ante las miradas atónitas de todos los chicos presentes- uhm, porque todos me miran como bicho raro?

-Porque nunca te habías sentado aquí- le dijo Hermione en un susurro

-Vaya! Creo que no soy bienvenido aquí…

-No importa- intervino Luna mirándolo con ojos escrutadores- creo que a estas alturas todos deberían estar acostumbrados a que no siempre nos sentamos en las mesas de nuestras casas

-Pues gracias Luna, bueno de hecho no tardaremos mucho, pretendo secuestrar a Herms por algunas horas- exclamo sonriéndole a su novia

-Que bien- contestó Luna aunque sin entusiasmo.

La conversación siguió (la mayoría fue sobre el baile) pero Hermione apenas prestaba atención, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba furtivamente a la mesa de Slytherin en donde Harry desayunaba con Ginny y Draco.

Habría podido jurar que su mirada y la de su mejor amigo se cruzaron por instantes.

-Herms puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Ron un poco titubeante.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas después del desayuno y estaban sentados en la Sala de los Menesteres, la habitación era la misma que la de su primera cita (la petición la había hecho Hermione, estar en ese lugar en particular le traía buenos recuerdos)

-Claro, que pasa?

-Te has enamorado alguna vez?- Hermione no esperaba esa pregunta, instintivamente comenzó a ponerse roja y tosió un poco-Estas bien?

-Si claro, yo… porque preguntas eso?

-Solo es curiosidad- contesto el pelirrojo aunque sin dejar de observarla

-No lo se, bueno no… salí con alguien una vez pero no funciono

-Con alguien que conozca?- siguió preguntando Ron

-No lo creo, lo conocí en un campamento mágico hace un par de años

-Y porque no funcionaron las cosas?

-Pues creo que fue más el problema de la distancia entre nosotros, el estudia en Bulgaria y la comunicación no iba a ser fácil, asi que decidimos terminar de la mejor manera - contesto Hermione, aunque en el fondo sabía que había terminado con Viktor porque había sido sincera con el, diciéndole que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y a pesar de que él búlgaro estaba enamorado de ella entendió sus razones y decidieron seguir como amigos

-Entonces sigues en contacto con él?

-Si es un buen amigo, mmmmm terminaste con el pequeño interrogatorio?

Ron comenzó a reír- perdón no quería que lo tomaras así

-Creo que ahora es mi turno, que me dices tu? No te pregunto por cuantos noviazgos has tenido, ya debiste de haber perdido la cuenta, es más, creo que hasta yo perdí la cuenta- dijo Hermione antes de reírse

Ron se sonrojó un poco pero contesto con una media sonrisa- no exageres que no es para tanto, he salido con algunas chicas pero, hasta ahora nada importante

-Y te has enamorado?

-Si, de hecho sigo enamorado

La sonrisa que Hermione había mantenido durante toda la conversación se desvaneció- ah si?

-Si, es una relación que no he podido terminar, ni quiero hacerlo

-Pues debiste haber empezado por ahí- contesto Hermione molesta y dolida

-Espera, creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas

-De hecho las estoy viendo claramente

-Déjame terminar, hasta ahora solo me había enamorado alguna vez y siguo enamorado… de mi mismo

-Es en serio?

-Muy en serio

Hermione rodo los ojos y dijo- vaya eso no debería de sorprenderme, creo que esa es una gran ventaja porque no tienes que preocuparte por "mal de amores"

-No creas, de vez en cuando me rechazo para no perder el interés

-De verdad eres un caso perdido- dijo Hermione antes de reírse

-Pero eso había sido hasta ahora- dijo Ron acercándose a ella- porque las cosas han cambiado mucho estos últimas semanas no crees? Porque al menos para mí si- dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Hermione

La castaña se sintió un poco incomoda cuando Ron comenzó a hablarle de amor asi que no contesto. Después de unos segundos en los que la respuesta de Hermione nunca llego, Ron se quito un poco de cabello que tenia en la frente señal de nerviosismo y cambio de tema

-Y… quieres que planeamos algo para la noche?

-Me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo que hacer las rondas nocturnas

-Quieres que te acompañe?

-Harry ira conmigo, el profesor Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que no ha cumplido con sus obligaciones de prefecto y le dio un ultimátum- Ron solto un pequeño gruñido que Hermione no escucho- haremos rondas junto con Anthony y Padma, creo que mañana les tocara a ustedes y a Hannah y Ernie

-Genial- exclamo Ron sin ganas

-Son vacaciones, tenemos que estar más al pendiente de los chicos

-Seguro, para que no hagan cosas como esta- dijo Ron besando a Hermione en la frente- o esta- continuo besando su mejilla- o esta- dijo besando la comisura de sus labios- o esta- concluyo mientras besaba sus labios.

Fue el beso más apasionado que se habían dado durante todo su noviazgo, o al menos eso pensó Hermione mientras Ron la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía más hacia el, la chica no opuso resistencia, aunque se sentía rara no podía negar que esa nueva sensación le agradaba

Comenzó a corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad que Ron, mientras sus manos navegaban por el cabello del pelirrojo, quien sonrió por unos instantes con los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos y la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

De repente la imagen de Harry se hizo presente en la cabeza de Hermione, que por unos segundos creyó que estaba besando a su amigo.

Rompió el beso de inmediato

-Qué pasa?- pregunto Ron

-Yo… nada perdón

-No amor perdóname tu a mi, creo que voy demasiado rápido, discúlpame me deje llevar por un momento

-Esta bien, te parece si vamos a caminar?

-Claro - contesto Ron mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a levantarse. Después de ese incidente siguieron hablando pero evadiendo del tema de lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

De nuevo la confusión llegó a la cabeza (y al corazón) de Hermione Granger.

Por la noche Harry estaba esperando a Hermione fuera de la biblioteca, les habían asignado el patrullar toda esa parte del castillo pero él no lo había hecho, se había quedado ahí esperando a Hermione

-Harry que haces aquí?- pregunto la castaña veinte minutos después- pensé que estarías cuidando por los otros pasillos

-Eh si… estuve por allá pero decidí quedarme un momento aquí

-Estas bien?

-Ahora si- exclamo Harry sin pensar

Después llego ese silencio incomodo en donde ninguno de los dos supo que decir

-Honestamente no pensé que vinieras, estas últimas semanas no habías cumplido con ninguna de tus obligaciones de prefecto

-Dumbledore hablo conmigo- dijo Harry con una mueca al recordar la reunión con el director, que lejos de ser un regaño fue una plática (aunque no le gustaron ciertas cosas que le había dicho el mago)

-Pues me alegro- dijo Hermione aunque no había alegría en su voz

-Oye Herms, me preguntaba si mañana te gustaría comer conmigo, ya sabes, no hemos compartido mesa desde… bueno, desde hace mucho, realmente te extraño

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, una voz los sobresalto a los dos

-Lamento interrumpir la que seguramente es una muy profunda plática pero están aquí para patrullar los pasillos no para una reunión social

-Si claro profesor - dijo Hermione apenada y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás

-Tal vez usted debería hacer lo mismo Potter, yo estaré aquí por si se necesita algo

-De acuerdo profesor- contesto Harry molesto mirándolo desafiante. Nunca se había llevado bien con Snape, pero en esos momentos acababa de interrumpir algo importante y lo odio por eso.

-En marcha entonces- dijo Snape devolviéndole la mirada y haciendo un gesto en la cabeza indicándole que se fuera.

Comenzó a caminar mientras seguía pensando en Hermione, no le había respondido y tenía que volver a preguntarle, necesitaba hablar más de dos minutos con ella, porque le costaba tanto trabajo hacerlo si antes podían charlar por horas y horas?

De repente sintió que alguien lo empujaba por la espalda y choco con la pared que tenía cerca. Se volteó para ver a su agresor

-Contigo quería hablar Potter- le dijo Ron a Harry visiblemente molesto

Harry alzo una ceja en señal de desafío mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos y dijo -Vaya! Eso si que es nuevo, pensé que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra y que nuestro trato sería solo el necesario

-No pensaba hablarte, hasta que te entrometiste en mis cosas

-De que hablas?

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes bien que estoy hablando de Hermione

Harry se puso un poco tenso y como acto reflejo apretó un poco los puños

-No creo que haya más que decir

-Pues yo creo que sí- le dijo Ron acercándose a él- no soy tonto Potter, vi como la mirabas en el baile, solo te quiero dejar algo muy claro: no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella entendiste?- concluyo amenazadoramente

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta ella es mi mejor amiga y no voy a alejarme solo porque me lo dices- contesto en el mismo tono que el pelirrojo

-No me quieres conocer de enemigo, puedo ser peor de lo que crees

-Oh! Entonces ya conocí tu lado bueno?

-Te crees muy listo eh? Con esos aires de grandeza por salir con Ginny, por creerte intocable por tu nuevo "status" en el colegio, que no se te olvide Potter quien soy yo y lo que puedo hacerte si quiero

-Tus amenazas ya no me asustan

-Pues deberían

-Mira no tengo ganas de discutir contigo sobre algo sin importancia- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar, Ron lo retuvo del brazo

-Te lo advierto Potter, aléjate de ella o te arrepentirás, Hermione es muy importante para mí…

-Tan importante que le mientes?- lo interrumpió Harry diciéndole eso por impulso mientras se soltaba

-De que hablas?

-De todas las mentiras que le has dicho para conquistarla, ya se te olvidaron?

-Y a ti ya se te olvido que fuiste tu el que me dio toda la información que necesitaba y todo a cambio de qué? De mi… hermana- exclamo Ron molesto, frenándose para no ofender a Ginny

Harry se quedo callado por unos segundos sin saber que responder, Ron aprovecho esto y dijo

-Ten eso muy presente porque tu eres el que podría perder más de todo esto, a mi me importa muy poco lo que llegue a pensar Ginny si se entera de nuestro trato, pero te has puesto a pensar que pensaría Hermione de ti al saber que me la pusiste en bandeja de plata cambiándola por Ginny?

-Y que crees que pensaría si supiera que solo la querías para jugar con ella?

-Tu no puedes saber lo que sentí o siento por ella, asi que no me amenaces con eso, te repito que el que pierde aquí eres tu, asi que no te metas en problemas y aléjate de ella, no quiero volver a repetírtelo- concluyo dándole otro empujón antes de alejarse de él.

Harry cerró los ojos en señal de frustración mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello ya revuelto, Ron tenía razón, si Hermione supiera todo no lo perdonaría jamás…

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que había unos ojos vigilantes mirando toda la escena teniendo como compañera a las sombras.


End file.
